¿SE PUEDE HUIR DEL PASADO?
by CCH.91226
Summary: Una niña de 12 años se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa del "asesinato" de su familia. Ella piensa que es su culpa y huye. Que pasara cuando se vuelva una mujer y alguien de su pasado la encuentre y le pida que regrese? UA. SXS TXE REEDITADO
1. El Encuentro

**¿SE PUEDE HUIR DEL PASADO?**

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia.**

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA:** Los capítulos fueron Reeditados por lo que les recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio.

**Capítulo I: El encuentro**

Es una mañana de jueves bastante nublada en Inglaterra, un viento helado golpea los amplios ventanales de la biblioteca de la Facultad de Comunicación Social de la prestigiosa Universidad de Cambridge. En sus instalaciones se encuentran dos jóvenes enfrascadas en hacer un trabajo que tienen que entregar en pocos días. Una de ellas es alta, esbelta, de tez blanca, sonrisa radiante, ojos de un exuberante y particular color amatista que brillan cual estrellas y un hermoso cabello negro que lleva suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda. La otra joven es tan solo unos centímetros más baja pero igualmente tiene un cuerpo esbelto, es atlética, posee un sedoso cabello castaño con reflejos naturales hasta la mitad de la espalda, tez blanca y ligeramente pálida por la falta de sol y unos orbes esmeraldas, que por desgracia, no tienen brillo.

–¡Tomoyo ya estoy harta! Es el quinto trabajo que asigna el profesor Crafford en tres semanas. ¿Que acaso no se da cuenta que no es nuestra única materia? –Suspiro cansada– Nos dijeron que era exigente, pero no me imagine cuanto –La castaña cerro el libro que estaba leyendo hasta momentos antes y se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y veía a su hermana levantar la vista de la pantalla de su portátil–.

La amatista se rio mientras veía a su hermana. –Esa es una actitud un poco infantil. ¿No crees Sakurita? –

–Quizás– Coincidió la castaña con una media sonrisa– Pero tienes que admitir que ha sido una larga y extenuante semana–.

–Es cierto– Afirmó dándole la razón a su hermana mientras posaba su dedo índice en su menton y veía hacia el exterior. Tras unos segundos sonrió animada y volvió a enfocar su mirada en Sakura quien la veía con una ceja levantada y de forma interrogante –Pensándolo bien, tengo una idea que nos ayudara a relajarnos–.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana le causo escalofríos a la castaña, conocía muy bien a Tomoyo y estaba segura que algo se traía entre manos, y fuese lo que fuese no le gustaría. –No sé que estas planeando Tommy, pero la respuesta es ¡NO! –. La amatista nuevamente se rio, su hermana siempre seria igual. La mayoría de sus amigos consideraban a Sakura amargada y asocial, ya que nunca reía, hablaba muy poco, no acostumbraba a salir con ellos y menos a divertirse. Ante sus ojos las hermanas no podían ser más opuestas y diferentes.

Siendo sinceros, era una especie de verdad a medias, a Sakura no le gustaba compartir con otros pero con Tomoyo y Sonomi se mostraba amable, inocente y cariñosa. Sin embargo, madre e hija debían admitir, muy a su pesar, que nunca habían visto más que una sonrisa a medias en el rostro de la chica y que sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas siempre se muestran opacos, como sin vida. Este detalle se ve acentuado por sus pronunciadas ojeras, ya que la chica normalmente duerme un máximo de cuatro horas. Por más que lo habían intentado la castaña siempre se negó a explicar sus razones incluso ante los diferentes especialistas y médicos que la trataron durante su infancia. Con el transcurso de los años, Tomoyo había decidido dejar de intentar conocer que le escondía su pequeña hermana. Estaba segura que ella se lo diría cuando estuviera lista y que mientras tanto la apoyaría incondicionalmente. Al fin y al cabo ella era la mayor y esa era su obligación.

–Vamos Saku no seas así –Su sonrisa se amplio– Acabo de recordar que mañana hay una fiesta en casa de Eriol. Ven conmigo, estoy segura que te divertirás–. De inmediato Sakura empezó a negar con la cabeza así que recurrió a un viejo chantaje que era realmente efectivo con la Flor de Cerezo. –Hagamos un trato ¿Si?–.

Esas palabras de nuevo, cada vez que Tomoyo las pronunciaba ella terminada atorada en algún acto social insoportable y aburriéndose como ostra por horas. Suspiro y alzo la vista al techo con evidente fastidio.

–Saku si me acompañas prometo ayudarte con el parcial de Estadística II. Sé que no te fue muy bien la ultima vez y tienes que aprobar este o perderás la materia–. Ahí estaba otra vez, el conocido trato al que su hermana recurría. Era buena en la mayoría de las materias y casi nunca tenía dificultades pero las matemáticas y ella eran definitivamente incompatibles. Por desgracia su carrera las incluía en forma de estadística pero aún así los números eran indescifrables para ella.

Lo pensó detenidamente, era una artimaña baja que usaba su hermana desde pequeñas pero dado que las matemáticas eran su talón de Aquiles muy pocas veces se negaba.– Esta bien Tomoyo– Suspiro sintiéndose manipulada flagrantemente– Te acompañare pero solo dos horas. Sabes que no me siento cómoda cundo hay mucha gente alrededor.

A la amatista le brillaron los ojos y su rostro níveo y delicado mostro una amplia sonrisa. En su mente ya se estaba imaginando el vestido, los zapatos y los accesorios que usarían ella y su hermana en la fiesta que daría su novio.

Al ver la cara de su hermana a Saku se le formo una gota en la cabeza muy al estilo anime, realmente Tomoyo no tenía remedio.

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–. –.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

En una gran mansión, en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, se encontraban discutiendo en ese preciso momento dos jóvenes.

Uno de los chicos era alto, de cuerpo atlético, tez blanca, cabellos negros y ojos como zafiros enmarcados en unos finos lentes, que le daban un porte misterioso y elegante. Este intentaba convencer, sin mucho éxito, al otro que se mostraba totalmente renuente. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una amplia sala que parecía sacada de un cuento clásico ingles. El fuego en la chimenea calentaba el lugar y lo hacía agradable para conversar.

–¡Explícame porque demonios debo asistir a tu estúpida fiesta Eriol! a pesar de tener la misma edad que Eriol las circunstancias de vida y la gran responsabilidad que reposaba sobre sus hombros lo habían hecho madurar muy rápido. Era un chico alto, de cuerpo muy atlético, tez bronceada por entrenar al aire libre, ojos de un color ámbar que se han oscurecido con los años y un cabello castaño imposible de peinar que le da un toque rebelde.

–Shaoran debes relajarte un poco. Sé que estas preocupado pero acabas de llegar hoy al país–. Eriol tomó otro trago de su bebida y le sonrió a su primo de manera enigmática.

–Eriol sabes perfectamente que vine aquí por una petición explícita de mi padre, para mí esto es una misión seria. Lo primero que debo hacer es explicarle la situación al Consejo de Magia de Occidente para que ellos den su fallo y establezcan su posición. Es vital que en caso de que la guerra se inicie sepamos quienes nos apoyan. –Levanto la vista y observó al ingles a los ojos– Además, mi padre al igual que yo quiere saber ¿Qué opina el Clan Hiragizawa? –. Shaoran aparto la vista de su primo y tomó un trago de la bebida que le había ofrecido enfocando su atención al crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Debido a la preocupación tenía el ceño fruncido y sobre su ceja derecha se podía ver una pequeña cicatriz que se acentuaba más en ese momento.

Eriol lo miro detenidamente unos instantes –Shaoran en lo que me avisaste que venias en camino mande un mensaje para que se reunieran los jefes de todos los clanes que integran el Consejo de Magia de Occidente, sin embargo, como te explique por teléfono una reunión extraordinaria no es fácil de planificar por eso debes esperar esta semana. Dentro de 9 días, ósea para el próximo sábado, a las ocho de la noche podrás hablar ante el Concilio. Se paciente amigo mío.– Eriol tomó otro trago de su whisky, luego continuo.– Con respecto a la posición del Clan Hiragizawa la respuesta es muy simple, el tío Hien apoyo a mi padre cuando se enamoro de cierta maga leidy. –Una sonrisa adorno la cara del chico– Sin esto no existiría un Clan. Nosotros pelearemos al lado de los Li sin dudarlo un instante, mis hombres están a tu entera disposición desde ya–.

La respuesta de su primo causo cierta tranquilidad en el castaño. Eriol era considerado como uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra y el contar con su apoyo significa mucho para el chino. Sonrió brevemente para luego decir lo único que se le venía a la cabeza. –Gracias amigo, me tranquiliza saber que puedo contar con tu Clan y contigo–.

Eriol reflexiono un poco, quizás no era conveniente preguntarle a Shaoran sobre el tema, pero el chico se veía más relajado y tenía que aprovechar. Se levanto de su sillón favorito fue a la esquina de la sala tomó una botella de whisky del bar y sirvió otros dos tragos en las rocas. Le llevo uno a su primo, se volvió a sentar y por fin dijo lo que pensaba. – Debe ser un poco difícil para ti tener que luchar con los que en algún momento fueron tu familia–.

Shaoran que hasta el momento estaba perdido en sus pensamientos suspiro y tomo otro trago. –Las personas contra las que peleo nunca fueron mi familia Eriol. La familia Kinomoto de la cual yo forme parte ya no existe, todos a excepción de la señora Nadeshiko están muertos. Además, si vamos al caso Fujita nunca me cayó bien. – Una sonrisa triste surco sus labios para luego ser cambiada por una mirada de odio que oscureció su mirada aún más– Él se unió a los clanes de magia oscura para, según él, cobrar venganza por la muerte de su hermano y sobrinos pero yo creo que solo es un ambicioso que busca poder. Sus acciones solo han causado muerte y destrucción, tal es el efecto que ha tenido que se avecina una guerra–. Sus puños estaban contraídos.

–Hagamos algo primo, tu asiste mañana a mi fiesta y accede que te presente a mi novia y yo me voy contigo a China una vez presentes tu caso en el Concilio de Occidente. Permíteme ser tu mano derecha en este conflicto. Y si bien, no podemos revivir a los Kinomoto si podemos darle a ese Clan un líder que honre la memoria y las tradiciones de Fujitaka–. Tras estas palabras Eriol se levanto de su silla y le ofreció la mano a su amigo y primo, el cual la estrecho sonriendo y solo dijo dos palabras. – Trato hecho.–

–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–. –.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–

Al día siguiente…

Sakura llego cansada de la universidad ya que habían tenido un duro débete sobre política internacional en la materia de Principios de Economía, la cual detestaba por el hecho de que la obligaran a participar y opinar en voz alta para no reprobar. Lo que más deseaba era darse un baño, comer algo y luego irse a la cama para intentar descansar. Cuando estaba por entrar en la ducha oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.– Pase, por favor.– En ese momento entro Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa mientras hacia malabares para llegar hasta la puerta del baño. Era increíble pero Sakura se las arreglaba para desorganizar su habitación en un santiamén. –Pequeña Sakura no habrás olvidado que hoy vamos a una fiesta ¿Verdad?–.

Vaya y ella que había esperado que Tomoyo también se sintiera muy cansada y decidiera no ir a la fiesta. Definitivamente eso sería un milagro pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. –Por favor Tommy déjalo para otro día.– Suplico poniendo ojos de perrito.

Tomoyo se rio de las ocurrencias de su hermana, normalmente le hubiera dicho que si, pero la situación esta vez era diferente. Eriol la había llamado para confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta y para decirle que tenía algo muy importante que contarle, además, le dijo que viajaría a China con un primo suyo porque tenía que ayudarlo a conseguir el objetivo de su vida. Estas palabras y el tono de su novio le habían causado mucho desconcierto y curiosidad en la amatista. Tenía que ir a esa fiesta para entender su significado.

Otra razón para ir a la fiesta, aunque más mundana, era que había diseñado un precioso vertido verde esmeralda para su hermana y uno violeta claro para ella y era una buena oportunidad para usarlos. Seguramente la pequeña Saku se vería espectacular.– Lo siento pero Eriol quiere presentarnos a su primo así que debemos ir a la fiesta. Además, te diseñe un vestido en el que te veras hermosa. Te espero en mi cuarto en cuanto te duches para alistarnos–.

Otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos, definitivamente nunca ganaría una contra su hermana, eso era imposible. –Está bien Tommy, me ducho y voy–. Que mas podía hacer, tuvo que aceptar. La amatista salió del cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hora y media después dos jóvenes bajaban las escaleras de la mansión Daidouji con hermosos vestidos para ir a la fiesta. En ese momento Sonomi se percato de su salida.– Hola chicas, antes de que se vayan me gustaría presentarles a el nuevo socio de la Corporación.– Las chicas se acercaron a la sala a saludar. Sonomi continuo al verlas entrar en el recinto.– Señor McDilan le presento a mis hijas Tomoyo y Sakura Daidouji–. Las jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

–Es un gusto señor McDilan–. Dijo Tomoyo respetuosamente. El hombre respondió la reverencia, aunque no fuera algo típico de su cultura y luego saludo.– El gusto es mío jóvenes. Realmente son muy bellas, si me permiten decirlo. ¿Tú eres la mayor?– dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa. – Así es señor, tengo 23 años y mi hermana 20–. Contesto cortésmente la amatista y vio su reloj. Nos disculparan pero vamos un poco retrasadas a un compromiso. Hasta luego.– Esto último lo dijo haciendo una reverencia.

–Por supuesto jóvenes, espero que les vaya bien. Que tengan buenas noches–. Se despidió el hombre–.

Sonomi sonrió. –Adelante hijas, cuídense por favor–. Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon rumbo a la mansión de Eriol en el auto de la amatista. Sonomi las observó salir por la puerta principal con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, si algo amaba con todo su ser era a sus hijas. Sonomi era mujer delgada, de buena estatura, cuerpo esbelto, tez blanca, cabellos rojizos y ojos amatistas como los de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

Al llegar a la glamorosa mansión inglesa las chicas se bajaron del vehículo y Tomoyo le dio las llaves del mismo a la castaña de manera que ella pudiera irse cundo se cumplieran las dos horas del acuerdo. Eriol después la llevaría hasta su casa. Sakura le dedico una media sonrisa como forma de agradecimiento para luego observar la entrada de la casa y dejar escapar un suspiro. Estuvo todo el camino preparándose mentalmente para pasar dos largas y horribles horas en la casa del novio de su hermana. Realmente Eriol no le caía mal pero había algo en él que le era familiar pero que al mismo tiempo le incomodaba.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su hermana, la amatista asintió en respuesta y juntas se encaminaron hasta la gran puerta de entrada desde donde era posible escuchar la música que invitaba a bailar. Unos instantes después Eriol abrió la puerta con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y al ver a su novia sus ojos se iluminaron. Se acerco a ella lentamente y rozó sus labios con los suyos en un tierno beso que no profundizó. Sakura vio hacia otro lado incomoda ante la demostración de afecto. –Estas hermosa cielo– Susurro suavemente–. El chico se alejo un poco y observó a las hermanas– Que bueno que vinieran –Afirmó sonriendo– Esta iba a ser una reunión tranquila pero Nakuru invito a algunos de sus amigos del postgrado y ahora es una gran fiesta. – Fijo su vista en la castaña– Hola pequeña Sakura.– Saludo con una sonrisa.– La castaña sin mostrar expresión alguna solo asintió como toda respuesta. Eriol ni se inmuto por el frio recibimiento, tenía 3 años de noviazgo oficial con Tomoyo y nunca había visto una sonrisa de parte de la hermana menor de esta y mucho menos que le dirigiera más de tres palabras en toda un día. Al principio le había incomodado pero al final termino por restarle importancia a la antipatía que parecía profesarle su futura cuñada.

Tomó de la mano a su novia y juntos ingresaron al salón seguidos por Sakura.–Ya conocerás a mi primo Tommy, debe bajar en cualquier minuto estaba hablando con mi tío. Él se tomó muy enserio sus responsabilidades–. Eriol le entregó un Martini a cada una y comenzó a hablar de trivialidades con la amatista mientras llegaba el chino.

Las palabras que su padre resonaban en su mente una y otra vez: _"Shaoran me alegra que tu primo se nos una, sin embargo, estoy muy preocupado hijo. En estos dos días la situación se ha complicado más. Asesinaron a Shintarou el jefe del Clan Ming, todos piensan que la orden provino de Fujita ya que Ming lo contradijo en la última reunión del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y le aseguro que ni Fujitaka ni Fijimoto hubieran cometido tales atrocidades y estupideces. Espero que te dé tiempo de hablar con los clanes de occidente porque aquí la guerra se ha vuelto inminente. Muchos Clanes Chinos han venido a exigirme que declare de una vez la guerra contra Japón, quieren que ataquemos y derroquemos a ese maldito dejando a un lado la diplomacia y la prudencia. No sé cuánto tiempo podre persuadir a los clanes para que me permitan buscar una solución, ya ni siquiera parece que haya una que no implique irnos a las armas. Hay demasiados exiliados que se han unido a Fujita y lo han vuelto poderoso si vamos a la guerra derramaremos demasiada sangre. Suerte hijo mío"._

Tal era su estado de preocupación que bajo a la fiesta y llegó al lado de su primo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. De repente oyó la voz de Eriol. –Por fin apareces primito–.

En ese momento es que volvió a caer en cuenta de donde estaba y levanto la vista para ver al pelinegro con un semblante serio.– Lo siento Eriol, hable mucho con mi padre hay varias noticias interesantes y urgentes del Oriente.– Afirmó el chico enviándole un mensaje a su primo.

–Bueno eso lo dejaremos para después– Afirmó decidido. Miro a Tomoyo con un brillo en los ojos que no paso desapercibido para el castaño– Esta hermosa mujer que vez aquí es de quien te he hablado primo. –La amatista se sonrojo y sonrió a su novio– Ella es la mujer que ocupa mi corazón y mente– La chica se sonrojo aún más –Te presentó a mi querida novia Tomoyo Daidouji–. Shaoran sonrió complacido, la chica era realmente hermosa y por todo lo que había dicho Eriol estaba seguro que él la amaba más que a nadie. –Es un placer Daidouji– Dijo por fin e hizo una reverencia.

–El placer es todo mío – Afirmó la amatista.

Eriol continúo haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada a la castaña –Y ella es…..–

Las palabras que Eriol iba a decir se perdieron en sus labios cuando este vio la reacción de su primo. El chino se quedo con la boca entreabierta, empezó a sudar y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad a medida que se aclaraban y tomaban un color ámbar que hace años no veía.

Ese cabello castaño, esa cara angelical y esos orbes esmeraldas. No era posible, ella estaba muerta pero aún así su mente le decía que la tenía en frente y sin darse cuenta de sus labios salió un leve susurro. –Sakura–. La aludida se sorprendió y vio al chico fijamente. Ese cabello revuelto de color chocolate, esos ojos ámbares.

En ese momento esmeraldas y ámbares se encontraron frente a frente. Justo cuando iba la castaña a apartar su vista vio algo sobre la ceja derecha del chico. Había una pequeña cicatriz que apenas si sobresalía ligeramente de sus pobladas cejas, la reconoció enseguida, ya que ella misma la había causado hace más de 10 años. Estaba tan impresionada que dejo caer su copa y solo pronuncio una palabra –SHAO–. Corrió hacia la puerta y se montó en el auto de Tomoyo decidida a huir, ya que ella no sería capaz de enfrentar su pasado y ese hombre de ojos ámbar formaba parte de su historia, de sus errores y de sus pesadillas. Por primera vez, en años, se sintió insegura y temeroso como cuando era una niña. No podía tener tan mala suerte, como era posible que el volviera a aparecer en su vida después de todo lo que había pasado. Se preguntó por un momento mientras manejaba a todo velocidad como una loca ¿Si el sabría que ella era una asesina?

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola a Todos. Hace algunos años que inicie este fic y aunque parezca increíble he decidido retomarlo y reeditarlo para agregar algunos datos sobre los personajes y modificar la redacción de algunos párrafos. La historia está terminada en mi mente pero por razones de tiempo y trabajo me ha costado mucho sentarme a escribir, sin embargo, he decidido que me gusta mucho y le he agarrado cariño como para dejarla incompleta. Espero le den una oportunidad a la historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia estoy a la orden.

Saludos

CCH


	2. Capítulo II Huir a toda velocidad Ayuda

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia.**

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA:** Los capítulos fueron Reeditados por lo que les recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio.

**Capítulo II: Huir a toda velocidad ¿Ayuda?**

La repentina acción de Sakura los dejo a todos perplejos. El primero en reaccionar fue Shaoran que siguió los pasos de la castaña solo para observar como arrancaba un BMW 6 Series Convertible color vinotinto y aceleraba perdiéndose por el camino pavimentado. Se dispuso a ir hasta la cochera de su primo y perseguir a la castaña con el auto que había rentado para pasar esos días en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, cuando se iba a mover sintió que alguien lo detenía del brazo, se voltio bruscamente para ver quién era. – Suéltame Daidouji no vez que Sakura está huyendo. Suéltame–. Repitió aparentemente desesperado. –¡No la perderé de nuevo!– Afirmó con gran determinación mirando a la amatista y a Eriol quien había seguido a los otros después de caer en cuenta de las consecuencias que acarreaba el posible descubrimiento de su primo.

La respuesta del castaño asombro a Tomoyo, "**No la perderé de nuevo**" ¿A caso ellos se conocían? De ser así porque se había comportado de esa manera Sakura? Parecía muy asustada y angustiada. ¿Ese chico era parte de su pasado? Lo que más la inquietaba era que Sakura estaba llorando al salir de la mansión y en ella no era algo muy común.

–Lo siento, pero creo que te equivocas de persona–. Afirmó la amatista para defenderla. –Posiblemente confundiste a mi hermana con alguien más–.

–Te equivocas, estoy seguro que esa era **Mi Sakura**–. El chino se veía decidido y uso un tono posesivo que no paso desapercibido para los níveos. –Me reconoció tú estabas ahí, tú la viste y oíste. Suéltame de una buena vez, no la podre alcanzar si me sigues deteniendo–.

Tomoyo mantuvo su agarre sobre el brazo del castaño y le miro extrañada.– Lo siento pero no comprendo ¿Tú dices que mi hermana te reconoció?–

–Tú también la oíste Daidouji, ella dijo mi nombre.– El chino estaba cada vez más molesto. Esa chica le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

–Yo solo escuche que dijo la palabra "Shao".– rebatió la amatista.

–Precisamente, yo me llamo Li Shaoran ¡Ella me reconoció! –Afirmó totalmente convencido y al ver que la amatista seguía sin comprender continuo– Cuando éramos pequeños ella me llamaba "Shao" y yo le decía Saku o Pequeña Saku. Es ella lo puedo asegurar por mi vida– golpeo su pecho con su brazo libre mientras su mirada derrochaba una seguridad avasalladora.

El agarre de Tomoyo disminuyo pero se sentía confundida y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él se veía tan seguro, pero igual ella estaba decidida a proteger a su pequeña hermana. –Lo siento Li pero no puedo soltarte. No sé por qué reacciono así Saku pero de lo que estoy segura, es que no permitiré que te acerques a ella hasta asegurarme que no le harás daño. – Vio en el rostro del chico una gran ira y por unos instantes sus ojos pasaron de ser de un color ámbar a un marrón intenso y atemorizante. Como si le ofendiese profundamente el hecho de que ella pensara en que él le haría algo malo a Sakura. – Sigo pensando que te equivocas de persona– Su última frase fue un susurro ya que por un momento el hombre frente a ella la intimido totalmente.

La paciencia del chino se agotó. Acaso esa chiquilla no entendía que había ocurrido un milagro. La persona que mas quiso en el mundo y a la que creyó muerta de repente aparece ante sus ojos VIVA. No podía permitir que se alejara otra vez de él. Cuando iba a zafarse del agarre de la chica a la fuerza intervino por fin Eriol.

–Espera Shaoran, se que piensas que es ella pero debemos comprobarlo, estoy seguro que así Tommy y tu se sentirán más cómodos con esta situación–. Dijo el joven ingles con una sonrisa enigmática.

–¿Tú también me intentaras detener Eriol? ¡Con un demonio! –Fulmino a los otros dos con la mirada– Acaso no entienden que mientras hablamos ella se aleja a algún sitio a todo velocidad–. El chino estaba que echaba humo. ¿Acaso nadie comprendía lo que sentía? Su corazón estaba tan acelerado que casi se le salía del pecho. Sentía tal torrente de emociones que su respiración se estaba haciendo irregular.

–Ok. Les propongo algo.– Ambos chicos miraron el peli–negro esperando su sugerencia. – Subamos a mi camioneta y sigamos a Sakura mientras tanto yo les hare unas preguntas sencillas y estableceremos si tu hermana es "Su Sakura".– Esto último lo dijo mirando a Tomoyo que asintió como conforme aunque no muy contenta con la idea.

Shaoran replico de inmediato.– ¿Como la seguiremos si perdimos el tiempo aquí hablando y el BMW es sumamente veloz? –

–Sencillo primito.– Aseguro el ingles con una sonrisa. – Ese auto tiene GPS y cuenta con rastreo satelital en caso de robo.–

Dicho esto, Tomoyo saco su celular de su bolso color amatista y llamo a la compañía del GPS. Apenas oyó que le contestaron saludo cortésmente. –Buenas noches, podría comunicarme con Antony Bells por favor, su extensión es la 233–.

–De inmediato señorita, deme un momento y se lo comunico–. Tras unos segundos se oyó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.– Buenas noches le habla Bells, en que puedo servirle–.

Tomoyo sonrió, respiro profundo y luego continuo.– Hola Antony ¿como estas? Es Tomoyo Daidouji–.

–Hola cariño. Hace unas horas te envié el e-mail con la información para el trabajo del profesor Crafford. ¿Ya la leíste? ¿Está de acuerdo la pequeña Sakura con incluirla?– Antony era un compañero de clases de las chicas quien trabajaba en el departamento de sistemas de la empresa Holkan C.A. y en más de una ocasión había ayudado a Tomoyo a ubicar a Sakura mediante los GPS de los autos de los Daidouji.

–Realmente no he revisado nada de lo que enviaste. Después de que te fuiste entre a mi clase electiva y llegue a casa agotada y con tiempo justo para venir a la fiesta a la que te había invitado en casa de Eriol. –La joven observo la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Shaoran quien veía interminable e inútil tanta palabrería–

–Lo siento Cariño, pero como te dije temprano era imposible que faltara hoy al trabajo, ya le había prometido a un amigo que lo cubriría–.

Entiendo. –Suspiro– Con respecto a Saku, bueno, es ella precisamente la razón de que te llame Antony.– Dijo la chica algo triste mientras oía un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.– Tuvimos una discusión en una fiesta y ella se fue en mi auto hecha una furia. Estoy muy preocupada, ella a veces es un poco difícil de entender, pero igual es mi hermana. Quiero hablar con ella y disculparme ¿Podrías activar el rastreo satelital de mi auto y enviarme sus coordenadas al GPS de la camioneta de Eriol?–.

–No hay problema cariño ya lo activo, en un par de minutos tendrás las coordenadas de tu hermana en el GPS de Eriol. Por favor cuando estés a su lado avísame para estar más tranquilo. Mándale mis saludos a Eriol.

–Así lo hare, Gracias Antony–

–Hablamos en un rato cariño, suerte.– El chico colgó y para ese momento ellos estaban arrancando la camioneta. Eriol iba manejando, Tomoyo era la copiloto y Shaoran estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás. Empezaron a recibir la señal de Sakura en la autopista M25.

– Por lo visto la pequeña Saku está bastante alterada, nunca la había visto conducir a esa velocidad–. Eriol comento esto un poco preocupado, la castaña jugaba con su vida al correr tanto. Al ver algunas lágrimas intentando salir de los bellos ojos amatistas de su amada decidió distraer un poco a la chica y empezar con las preguntas que había propuesto. –Tomoyo tranquila ella estará bien.– La chica asintió.– Amor voy a empezar con las preguntas que dije antes–. Nuevamente la chica asistió.

El silencio reino unos instantes mientras el chico reorganizaba sus ideas y se decidía a que preguntar primero no sin cierto temor y aunque suene contradictorio esperanza. Si Shaoran tenía razón se produciría un giro de 360° en el ámbito político. Suspiro y por fin pregunto –Tommy ¿Tu hermana es adoptada?–.

La pregunta sorprendió a la amatista se esperaba cualquier interrogante menos esa. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que su hermana era adoptada. Ella sentía que tenían un vínculo especial y la sangre siempre le pareció lo de menos. Ahora se preguntaba si debía responder, pero lo medito un poco y se dio cuenta que posiblemente era verdad que los castaños se conocían y por la reacción de Sakura se imagino que necesitaría a su hermana mayor, lo mejor era averiguar quién era el chino en ese pasado oculto. – Si lo es–. Por fin contesto.

El chico de lentes asintió. La siguiente pregunta que tenía en mete era mucho más especifica. – ¿Me imagino Tommy que no adoptaron a Sakurita siendo una bebe? Posiblemente tendría unos 12 años cuando mínimo–. Esta vez la chica esta aún más asombra así que simplemente asintió.

Luego de pensarlo un momento añadió. –Faltaban pocos meses para que Saku cumpliera 13 años cuando su apellido pasó a ser Daidouji de manera oficial–.

Vio la sonrisa de su primo por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos de un color ámbar que creyó no ver nunca más. Por lo visto, Shaoran tenía toda la razón y Sakura Daidouji era nada más y nada menos que la Flor de Cerezo Japonesa. Aún así quiso confirmar que tanto sabia su novia del pasado de su hermana.– ¿Alguna vez les dijo su apellido o lo que le pasó a su familia?–.

–No, nunca lo hizo. Solo nos dijo su nombre pero nunca revelo su anterior apellido. – La chica intentaba tranquilizarse pero le era imposible al ver que su hermana manejaba de una forma desenfrenada y muy peligrosa. Enfoco la vista en su novio para darle respuesta. – Con respecto a su familia, solo dijo que estaban muertos–.

–¿No intentaron averiguar nada más?–. Por fin había intervenido el castaño que hasta ese momento solo oía la conversación de los níveos.

–Por supuesto que si.– Se defendió Tomoyo.– Lo intentamos todo– Expreso indignada– Le preguntamos a ella, indagamos por nuestra cuenta sobre muertes de familias desde la fecha de nacimiento de Saku, investigamos las actas de nacimiento de todos los hospitales y clínicas del país en busca de su apellido, incluso contratamos un investigador privado. Parecía que hubiera aparecido de la nada, no obtuvimos información alguna. – Apretó los puños y frunció el ceño molesta– No hubo forma de conocer nada de su pasado. Llevamos a Saku con los mejores psicólogos y psiquiatras debido a sus constantes pesadillas y su costumbre de aislarse pero ellos tampoco pudieron hacerla hablar. Los especialistas coincidieron en que ella posiblemente tenia la edad suficiente para recordar cómo murió su familia y que eso había causado un trauma, que quizás algún día ella contara esa historia pero que no la debíamos presionar–. A Tomoyo le molesto de sobremanera el tono en el que Li había hecho la pregunta y frunció el ceño visiblemente irritada.

Eriol sonrió fugazmente al ver la faceta sobreprotectora de su novia– Tommy relájate, fue solo una pregunta que cualquiera hubiera hecho en el lugar de Shaoran. –Defendió a su primo y poso su mano en la de ella. Realmente era increíble que pudiera conducir a tal velocidad y al mismo tiempo llevar el hilo de la conversación dentro de la camioneta.

Volvió a reinar el silencio mientras Eriol decidía que otra pregunta era pertinente. Si Tomoyo tenía razón y Sakura recordaba, aunque fuera fugazmente, o estuvo presente al momento de las muertes lo más seguro es que hubiera sido atacada también. Y de ser así... Asintió para sí mismo. –Lo que te voy a preguntar puede ser un poco especulativo pero es necesario para ver si coinciden algunos hechos–. Nuevamente la chica asintió ante la afirmación de su novio mientras este le sonreía.– ¿Conociste a Sakura en Japón?

–Si – Suspiro evocando en su mente ese día en particular– En las calles de Tokio–.

"Con que fue en Tokio… vaya eso era relativamente cerca de Tomoeda". Eriol poco a poco iba uniendo las piezas mentalmente–Y ¿Ella estaba herida de alguna forma? ¿Había restos de Sangre en sus ropas? O ¿Tenia marcas que parecieran heridas cicatrizadas? – Indago buscando completar su imagen mental.

Eriol hacía preguntas que realmente daban en el blanco. La amatista asintió. – Cuando la vi por primera vez estaba casi inconsciente y tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban bañadas de sangre. Al examinarla un medico amigo de mama nos informó que tenía un par de costillas rotas, un esguince en el pie izquierdo, una fisura en la muñeca de su brazo derecho, aparte presentaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tenía muchos rasguños en la piel.– Una lagrima surco la mejilla de la chica al recordar la horrible condición de su hermana cuando la conoció y todo el tiempo que tardo Saku para recuperarse totalmente debido a su insistencia de no ir a un hospital para ser atendida.

A Shaoran se le helo la sangre al oír el estado en el que estaba Sakura al ser encontrada. Le dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo y al mismo tiempo su mirada se oscureció al sentir un odio acérrimo hacia el posible responsable. Respiro profundo. –¿Eso ocurrió en una fecha cercana al 22 de septiembre?– Preguntó el chino con una voz cargada de sentimiento.

La chica abrió los ojos como plato debido a la sorpresa pero igual respondió. –Mi mama y yo encontramos a Saku poco después de las 2:00 de la madrugada del sábado 23 de septiembre mientras salíamos de un festival en Tokio–. Shaoran se conformó con saber que la chica había sido rescatada por la familia Daidouji poco después de los lamentables sucesos.

Solo para saber si la chica recordaba al menos algo de su pasado respondió. –Su cumpleaños es el primero de Abril ¿verdad?– Tomoyo solo asintió ante la pregunta del castaño.

Ya no tenía dudas, ellos se conocían. –Dime algo Li. – se voltio para observar detalladamente al joven– ¿Cómo es posible que con solo verla la reconociste como la chica de tu infancia? – preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza para observar al castaño.

–Eso es muy fácil Daidouji.– Afirmó el chico con una sonrisa melancólica – Ella fue mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de aventuras y mi prometida–.

Tomoyo lo observó muy sorprendida mientras Shaoran sacaba de su cartera una foto, la cual le entrego. En ella se veían un par de chicos castaños de unos 10 años que sonreían ampliamente a la cámara. No había duda, era Sakura. Ella misma tenía una foto en donde aparecían las dos un par de años mas tarde y su hermana no había cambiado en nada físicamente, sin embargo para esa época ya Saku no sonreía. Luego pensó en la respuesta del chino.– ¿Tu prometida?–. Pregunto incrédula, ya que no era una costumbre actual comprometer a nadie en matrimonio y menos a unos niños.

–Si, exactamente. Sakura y yo fuimos prometidos desde el día de su nacimiento. Esa es una costumbre común para mi familia en China. Y su padre siempre fue muy tradicionalista, así que decidió junto a mis padres comprometernos al saber que tenía una hija. –Sonrió– Ese matrimonio representaba la unión de dos de las familias más importantes de oriente–.

–¿Me podrías decir su apellido Li–? Pregunto la amatista segura de que realmente estaba hablando con alguien que conocía el pasado de su hermana.

–Kinomoto, ella se llama Sakura Kinomoto–. Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

–¿Tiene algún familiar vivo?– Pregunto en un susurro la joven con cierto temor en la voz. En ese instante no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a los acontecimientos.

El rostro de Shaoran se entristeció –Desafortunadamente su padre y hermano están muertos, pero su mamá aún vive. Además tiene algunos tíos y primos–.

La siguiente pregunta de la amatista no pudo salir de su boca debido a que Eriol los interrumpió. – El auto de Sakurita lleva unos minutos sin moverse. Esperemos que aún este en él. –Afirmó observando la pequeña pantalla– De ser así la alcanzaremos en un par de minutos–. La joven había abandonado la autopista y había entrado a una carretera rural que por la hora debía de estar desierta. Eso era lo mejor porque con la velocidad que estaba desarrollando ponía en riesgo a los otros conductores.

–Genial.– Por fin la alcanzarían se alegro la amatista. En ese momento se oyó su celular repicar.– Buenas noches–.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un BMW 6 Series Convertible color vinotinto recorría a más de 160 km/h por la Autopista M25 rebasando a los otros autos como si estuvieses estacionados. La conductora estaba fuera de sí, sentía un gran temor y mucha angustia. Se había encontrado después casi 8 años a una persona de su otra vida. Lo peor es que no era cualquiera persona. Se trataba de él, su mejor amigo, su compañero, su prometido. No era justo porque tuvo que encontrarlo.

Pensó que viviendo del otro lado del mundo podría escapar de su pasado, del dolor desgarrador que sintió al verlos morir, de la angustia y el cargo de conciencia de saber que de no ser por su culpa ellos estuvieran vivos. Seguramente para esta fecha Toya hubiera sido nombrado el Jefe del Clan e incluso ella tendría sobrinos a los que consentir.

Ella era la culpable de todo, era UNA ASESINA. Como volver a ver el rostro de su familia y su Clan sabiendo que merecía morir por lo que había hecho. Si no hubiera escapado, si no hubiera sido una niña estúpida, ellos estarían vivos. Desde el día de sus muertes se considero sin derecho a despertar todas las mañanas, a ver el sol, a sentir el viento en su cara o a sonreír. Muchas veces había pasado por su mente cumplir con lo que establecía el Código del Bushido(1) para esos casos, pero era una cobarde por más que lo intento no fue capaz de acabar con su vida.

Sakura, al igual que su hermano Toya, fue entrenada especialmente en las artes mágicas como heredera del Clan más poderoso del país del Sol Naciente. Además, debido a su origen Japonés ellos habían aprendido a utilizar la Katana(2) y a vivir bajo el código del Bushido. De modo que todos sus integrantes crecieron con la creencia que ante la vergüenza era mejor la muerte.

De repente la castaña sintió su rostro húmedo y se dio cuenta que después de tantos años nuevamente sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, era tal el torbellino de sentimientos que casi no podía ver y su respiración era agitada. Su corazón latía acelerado, tenía miedo mucho miedo al punto que le dolía el pecho y sentía enormes ganas de vomitar. Vio una salida de la autopista que la llevaría por un paraje desierto y no dudo en tomarla. Necesitaba soledad y aislarse lo más posible de todos en ese instante.

Las imágenes de Tomoyo y Sonomi se hicieron presentes en su mente. Simbólicamente el camino desierto significaba apartarse de ellas y ese fugaz pensamiento hizo que su desesperación aumentara. No le importaba ser juzgada por el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente a causa de su crimen ni ser ejecutada por ellos, más bien eso sería lo justo. Sin embargo, si él le contaba a Sonomi o Tomoyo la verdad jamás podría volver a verle la cara a su nueva familia. ¿Qué pasaría si al saberlo Tomoyo le exigía que se alejara de ella?

Le tenía una inmensa gratitud y amor a las Daidouji, ellas le habían brindado un hogar y mucho cariño, aunque no los mereciera. Supieron aceptar que tenía un pasado y nunca le exigieron realmente que lo revelara. Por un momento, se imagino a su hermana y madre viéndola reprobatoriamente mientras le decían que era UNA ASESINA y una desgracia para el apellido Daidouji. Esa última imagen fue demasiado para su mente, de repente todo se volvió negro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola Tomoyo es Antony.– La chica coloco el altavoz para no tener que repetir lo que el chico le dijera a los demás.– Lamento ser yo el que diga esto…– El joven se oía preocupado y consternado. En la cara de todos se vio reflejada la preocupación.– Hace unos minutos se activo en el auto de tu hermana el botón de alarma. Acabo de enviar a su ubicación una patrulla y una ambulancia estarán allí en unos 10 minutos.

Tomoyo empezó a llorar asustada. Eriol acelero la camioneta ellos estaban a un minuto de la castaña y así se lo hizo saber a Antony.

–¿Qué demonios significa eso?– Pregunto el chino desesperado.

–Shaoran, ese botón se presiona cuando sucede algo malo y necesitas ayuda. Es posible que lo active el conductor o que se dispare ante un choque, un intento de robo o cosas así.– Eriol vio la cara de susto y preocupación de Shaoran desde el retrovisor y acelero aún más.

Lo que vieron los tres chicos al terminar la pronunciada curva los dejó helados, el BMW había chocado aparentemente contra la defensa y salido de la carretera debido a la velocidad que tenia. El auto se había volteado e impactado contra un poste de luz en el que se veía un transformador parcialmente desprendido y peligrando por caer sobre el. Tomoyo fue la primera en salir corriendo de la camioneta con la cara bañada en lágrimas. De repente sintió que alguien la tomaba entre sus brazos.

–Detente un momento Tommy, el transformador del poste de luz está a punto de caer sobre el auto y si lo hace los podría ocasionar una chispa y prender la gasolina que está derramando el BMW.– El ingles estaba realmente preocupado por ambas chicas. No sabía si Sakura estaba herida, que era lo más probable, por otro lado la desesperación de su novia por ayudarla podrían ocasionar que hiciera una estupidez.

–Suéltame Eriol, Sakura necesita ayuda. –Grito desesperada– Si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare nunca y tampoco a te perdonare a ti Shaoran Li–. Lo último lo dijo viendo con rabia al chino.

En ese preciso instante vio como Li levantaba su mano derecha, frente a su cabeza, de la que colgaba una pequeña borla dorada. Esta se transformo para su sorpresa en una Katana, el chico usaba esa espada en honor a su "difunta prometida". Luego saco un pequeño pergamino amarillo que tenia estampado unas palabras en chino.– Dios del viento ve–. Tras esas palabras una ráfaga de viento salió del pergamino y golpeo el poste de luz arrancándolo de su lugar y enviándolo a unos 12 metros.

En otro momento hubiera pensado que lo que acababa de ver era lo más sorprendente que le había pasado en su vida y buscaría una explicación lógica. Pero en ese instante solo había algo en la mente de la amatista, la vida de su hermana. Eriol por fin la libero y la chica corrió hacia el auto seguida de Eriol. Shaoran pese a su desesperación prefirió mantener la distancia con el objeto de no empeorar la situación en la que se encontraba la castaña. No sabía si verlo la alteraría más y esta hiciera algún movimiento que empeorara su situación. Porque el chino solo estaba seguro de una sola cosa: Su amada estaba viva, el lo presentía así.

Tomoyo se acerco al auto, lo primero que vio fue a su hermana inconsciente y mucha sangre que bañaba el rostro de la chica. Noto que su hermana no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y temió lo peor. Tomo la mano de Sakura entre las suyas y pidió al cielo que la ayuda llegara rápido. Eriol tomó el pulso de la castaña, el cual estaba acelerado. El ingles le hizo una seña a su primo informándole de la condición de la chica. Shaoran agradeció a su primo con un gesto y se dispuso a esperar a los paramédicos.

En ese momento Sakura abrió los ojos, fue consciente de su situación y sintió el dolor que recorría su cuerpo. Vio la cara de su hermana mayor bañada en lágrimas y solo dijo tres palabras antes de desmayarse otra vez. – Lo siento Tommy.–

En ese momento Eriol noto que algo no andaba bien. Pudo observar como el peño de la castaña se movía aceleradamente arriba y abajo en un intento por respirar y se dio cuenta, con tremenda preocupación, que si ella no era atendida inmediatamente moriría en minutos. De inmediato grito.- Shaoran ven rápido, Sakura aparentemente se perforo un pulmón. Debemos sacarla de inmediato de debajo del auto-. El castaño corrió como nunca, con más miedo del que tuvo en toda su vida. El destino no podía ser tan cruel para quitársela en el momento que la había encontrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer el fic. Quiero informarles que soy una fanática de la cultura japonesa, especialmente la Samurái. De modo que en el transcurso del Fic voy a ir agregando algunos detalles típicos de esa cultura. En este capítulo use 2 palabras asociadas al país:

(1) Bushido: Es un código ético estricto y particular al que muchos samurái (o bushi) entregaban sus vidas, que exigía lealtad y honor hasta la muerte. Si un samurái fallaba en mantener su honor, podía recobrarlo practicando el seppuku (suicidio ritual). Se dice que desde pequeño, el bushidō era inculcado a los japoneses de la clase dirigente incluso antes de despegarse del pecho de la madre.

(2) Katana: es un sable japonés (daitō). Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Saludos.


	3. Capitulo III Huir a toda velocidad 2

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia.**

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA:** Los capítulos fueron Reeditados por lo que les recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio.

**Capítulo III: Huir a toda velocidad, no ayuda definitivamente.**

Era una noche sin luna en Inglaterra. En una desierta carretera rural se había volteado un BMW 6 Series Convertible color vinotinto de último modelo. La única pasajera del auto se hallaba aún debajo del mismo, aunque a su alrededor ya se encontraban tres chicos prestándole ayuda.

Tras un breve instante de conciencia la chica se había desmayado. En ese momento Eriol notó que algo no andaba bien. Pudo observar como el peño de la castaña se movía aceleradamente arriba y abajo en un intento desesperado por respirar y se dio cuenta, con tremenda preocupación, que si ella no era atendida inmediatamente moriría en minutos. De inmediato gritó. –Shaoran ven rápido, Sakura aparentemente se perforo un pulmón. Debemos sacarla de inmediato de debajo del auto–. El castaño corrió como nunca, con más miedo del que tuvo en toda su vida. El destino no podía ser tan cruel para quitársela en el momento que la había encontrado.

Tomoyo estaba muy asustada miro a su novio.– ¿Qué debemos hacer Eriol?–. El chico ya estaba forzando la puerta del auto para sacar a su futura cuñada. –Tenemos que sacarla de allí y darle RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar) de inmediato Tommy.– La puerta cedió.

Cuando el castaño se acercó le dijo.– Shaoran ayúdame a sacarla pero trata de mover su cuello lo menos posible.– El chino asintió y entre los dos trasladaron a la chica del auto volteado al suelo.

Eriol observo su pecho y vio una herida sangrante en sus costillas del lado derecho, al tocarlo noto que había una fractura en la sexta costilla la cual, con el impacto, había perforado un alveolo pequeño del pulmón. Dio gracias a dios a que fuera así porque de perforar el pulmón totalmente la chica no sobreviviría. Sin embargo, si no sacaban el aire acumulado Sakura no podría respirar y por ende en un máximo de tres minutos tendría muerte cerebral. Salió corriendo a la camioneta y busco en el equipo que llevaba normalmente al hospital tomo un par de guates, una tijera y un bolígrafo y volvió a toda carrera junto a la chica.

–Debemos sacar el aire del pulmón para que no muera ¿Shaoran sabes dar RCP verdad?–. El castaño solo asintió con la angustia reflejada en su rostro. –En lo que extraiga la sangre y el aire del pulmón tú y Tomoyo empezaran con la respiración artificial–.

–Eriol no creo que pueda hacerlo, solo me explicaron cómo se hacia una vez.– La chica se sentía desesperada e inútil en ese momento. Su hermana se moría y ella no sabía qué hacer.

–No te angusties Tommy, cambiaras de lugar conmigo en lo que logre sacar el aire del pulmón–. Toda esta conversación se desarrollo mientras Eriol tomaba las tijeras y cortaba parte del vestido de la chica para dejar expuesta la zona herida. Luego le cortó un dedo a uno de los guantes de látex y le abrió un agujero en el extremo. Desarmo el bolígrafo que había traído tirando todas las partes al suelo a excepción del cilindro hueco que protege el tubo de tinta. Pego un extremo del cilindro al guante con el objeto de fabricar un improvisado artilugio que permitiera la salida de aire más no la entrada. Este aparato permitiría extraer el aire del pulmón y salvar a la castaña.

Le inserto el improvisado aparato a Sakura en el pulmón y luego se quito la camisa para tapar herida y evitar que entrara el aire nuevamente.– Tomoyo sostén fuerte el tubo y no lo sueltes por nada–. Dijo el chico bañado en sudor. Luego se ubico al lado de Sakura y empezó a dar el masaje cardiaco mientras Shaoran le daba respiración boca a boca.

Después de 8 minutos de angustiosa espera por fin llego la ambulancia de los bomberos. Los paramédicos le colocaron un collarín a Sakura, revisaron sus signos vitales, la entubaron y le vendaron la herida del tórax, sin quitarle el artilugio que le había colocado Eriol y que la había mantenido con vida.

–Central–. Dijo uno de los paramédicos y apenas recibió respuesta continuo.– Aquí la unidad #3 desde la carretera 180 a unos 3 kilómetros de la desviación hacia Hillingdon. Tenemos una paciente femenina de 20 años con posible traumatismo craneal y Hemotórax del pulmón derecho. Su presión arterial es de 90 sobre 140. La chica se encuentra inconsciente. Nos dirigimos al Hillingdon Hospital Trust estaremos allí en 15 minutos.–

–Entendido unidad #3. En el hospital los esperara un equipo de emergencia.–

Sakura fue subida en la ambulancia acompañada de Tomoyo que no le soltaba la mano a su hermana. Eriol y Shaoran se subieron a la camioneta del primero para seguir a la ambulancia.

Para Tomoyo la imagen de su hermana en esos momentos era dolorosa. Sakura estaba inconsciente, intubada, conectada a maquinas que monitoreaban su corazón, con su rostro bañado en sangre debido a una laceración en la cabeza, tenia pequeñas cortaduras en su cuerpo a causa de rompimiento del parabrisas y ya se estaban formando en sus brazos algunos hematomas debido al impacto de la chica contra la bolsa de aire que le salvo la vida.

La chica sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su hermana y pidió por todos los dioses que se recuperara de este accidente, no soportaba verla así. Le recordaba las condiciones que tenia la pequeña Saku la primera vez que la vio.

La ambulancia llego al hospital donde la chica fue recibida por un grupo de médicos y llevada a emergencia. Tomoyo iba al lado de su hermana. Uno de los doctores le hablo.– ¿Cómo se llama la chica?– Tomoyo vio al joven de escasos 30 años y respondió.– Se llama Sakura Daidouji, es mi hermana por favor sálvela–.

El joven doctor asintió con la cabeza.– Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos señorita. Espere aquí por favor–. Tomoyo se quedo en frente de la puerta de la emergencia unos instantes, aunque para ella el tiempo se había detenido. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, al voltear vio a Eriol y lo abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del ingles y lloro con aflicción mientras esperaba noticias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos 45 minutos más tarde salió uno de los doctores de emergencia–. ¿Los familiares de Sakura Daidouji?–. Pregunto en voz alta. De inmediato se levantaron los tres chicos.

–Yo soy su hermana doctor.– Afirmó la chica.

Buenas noches, Soy el doctor Edgar Campbell. Su hermana esta estable en este momento. –Vio como el alivio se reflejaba en el rostro de los chicos– Se encuentra intubada y le hemos colocada una trampa de aire que se encargara de evitar que se vuelva a colapsar el pulmón. Además, la chica tuvo una contusión en la cabeza, por lo que tiene un hematoma cerebral. –El rostro de Tomoyo reflejo mucha angustia. – Tranquilícese señorita– Le hicimos una tomografía y según los resultados pensamos que tardara en desinflamarse la zona por completo en unas 10 horas. Cuando se desinflame ella volverá a estar consciente–.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Tomoyo al enterarse que su hermana se recuperaría. –Gracias doctor.–

–Señorita me encantaría llevarme el crédito pero su hermana no hubiera vivido de no ser porque ustedes le colocaron esa trampa de aire improvisada y le dieron RCP–. Afirmó el doctor.– ¿De quién fue la idea?– Preguntó–.

–Eriol sonrió amablemente, antes de contestar.– Fue lo único que se me ocurrió doctor. Yo soy estudiante de medicina, estoy en 5to año–.

–Fue una gran idea, lo felicito.– El doctor le extendió la mano al chico que la estrecho con una sonrisa.

– Gracias doctor–.

El galeno volvió a observar a la joven amatista –Su hermana será trasladada a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en breves momentos señorita. Allí la monitorearemos y garantizaremos que siga estable. Dependiendo de su condición la lleváramos a una habitación. –

–¿Cuando la podremos ver Doctor? – Tomoyo se notaba ansiosa.

–Dentro de la unidad de cuidados intensivos cada paciente tiene asignado una enfermera. Su hermana estará bien cuidada. – Al ver la desesperación en la chica añadió– Si quiere podrá entrar a verla en unos minutos aunque será por poco tiempo. – Tomoyo asintió, le dio nuevamente las gracias al Doctor Campbell y luego este se retiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado del mundo….

Dentro de una lujosa mansión, específicamente en un salón espléndidamente decorado al estilo japonés clásico, se encontraba un hombre viviendo Sake en espera de las noticias de su lacayo.

Este hombre de unos 50 años, complexión física delgada, ojos de un negro intenso y cabellos castaños obscuros, que ya dejaban ver algunas canas, estaba sumamente impaciente por conocer si su ardid había salido bien. De pronto vio a lo lejos a un joven de unos 20 años que se acercaba a él con rapidez. El chico se detuvo a unos tres metros de su señor he izo una reverencia profunda.– Mi señor, Todos los eventos se han realizado según sus deseos.– se sentó sobre el tatami(1) antes de proseguir.– El jefe del Clan Lang fue asesinado hace tres horas mientras dormía.

El hombre se mostro complacido.– Bien hecho Kichiro, excelente trabajo. ¿Cómo va el asunto Li?– pregunto esperando noticias tan buenas como las anteriores.

Kichiro respiro profundamente antes de responder la pregunta de su señor.– Nuestro ninja fue asesinado mucho antes de poder entrar a la mansión, mi señor.– Continuo antes de que la ira colmara a su amo.– De igual forma, la incursión hubiera fracasado porque el Joven Li se encuentra en Inglaterra según la información que arrojaron nuestras fuentes. El hombre se mostraba furioso– Todo parece indicar que fue a buscar el apoyo del Clan Hiragizawa y a reportar todo lo sucedido al Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente–. El joven se encontraba temeroso, nunca era buena idea darle malas noticias a su Señor.

Los ojos del hombre relampaguearon con ira.– ¿Sabes si ya el chico logro su cometido?– Dijo cada vez más molesto. Shaoran Li siempre había sido un estorbo. Si de algo se arrepentía es el no haberlo matado cuando era solo un niño estúpido.

–Según tengo entendido el Concilio se reunirá el próximo sábado Mi Señor.– Afirmó el chico pensando que esta información podría cambiar el humor del hombre.

El hombre rio ruidosamente para luego tomar otro trago de su bebida. – Siendo así quiero que tú personalmente vayas a Inglaterra y mates a Shaoran Li y al idiota de su primo, el tal Eriol Hiragizawa. Esta vez no solo envíes a un ninja manda un equipo numeroso– Una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro ante la idea– Puedes usar todos los elementos que requieras. –Lo vio directo a los ojos– Por cierto, Kichiro si no cumples con esta misión no vuelvas.– Una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios.– Ahora retírate. Tengo que ir a encargarme de una fierecilla que preferiría la muerte a ser mía.–

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en el hospital…

Tenía 5 minutos caminado de un lado a otro del pasillo con su celular en la mano, ver a su hermana en esas condiciones le trajo malos recuerdos. Si lo seguía pensando las horas continuarían su curso así que se decidió por fin.

Marco un numero que conocía muy bien, pero que dadas las circunstancias no le parecía nada grato discar. El teléfono empezó a repicar del otro lado de la línea, espero pero no hubo respuesta. Decidida a no acobardarse de nuevo volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez sí recibió contestación.

–Halo, Bueeeenas Nochees.– Dijo una mujer bostezando con voz soñolienta del otro lado de la línea.

– Hola, mamá se que estabas durmiendo…

– ¿Tomoyo eres tú? ¿Sucede algo malo hija? Tu nunca me llamas a estas horas ¿Están bien?– A Sonomi le extraño que su hija la llamara y la interrumpió bruscamente.

La chica se sintió peor si eso era posible, su madre se oía preocupada. No pudo evitarlo sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas. – Lo siento mamá, paso algo horrible….– le costaba trabajo continuar sabia a la perfección lo sobre protectora que era su madre con su hermana.– Sakura tuvo un accidente en mi auto, se volcó. Iba muy rápido y aparentemente perdió el control–.

La angustia en la voz de la madre no se hizo esperar.– ¿Donde están Tomoyo? ¿Tu estas herida hija? ¿Ya están atendiendo a tu hermana?–

A la chica le costaba responder a los preguntas ya que cada vez lloraba más.– Yo no estaba en el auto con ella mama. Estamos en el Hillingdon Hospital Trust. Sakura ya salió de la sala de emergencia pero esta inconsciente e intubada, se perforo un pulmón.–

–Ya voy saliendo para el hospital Tomoyo, cuando llegue me cuentas todo hija. Trata de tranquilizarte–. Luego de eso se corto la comunicación.

Al colgar la chica se percato de que sus dos acompañantes estaban en el pasillo también y por lo visto estaban discutiendo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que ambos traían puestos jeans y camisas totalmente limpias, sin una gota de sangre. La de Shaoran era de un color verde oscuro y la del Ingles azul intenso como sus ojos. Se acerco a ellos pero se detuvo al escuchar la razón de la discusión que no era otra cosa que su hermana.

–Shaoran no puedes simplemente llamar a tu casa y dar una noticia como esa sin contemplar las consecuencias de la misma.– Eriol ya estaba cansado de que su primo fuera tan terco.

–Eriol el que no entiende las implicaciones eres tú. –Dijo exasperado el chico.– Sakura está viva. La heredera legitima del Clan Kinomoto, del clan más poderoso de Japón no está muerta como todos pensábamos. ¿Entiendes las implicaciones?.– Continuo sin dejar a Eriol hablar.– Si ella toma el poder podría detener la guerra. Posiblemente sea capaz de indicar quien mato a Fujitaka y Touya, eso eliminaría esa escusa para el inicio de la batalla. Si ella se casa conmigo podrá quitarle el poder a Fujita. Y si él se niega lo perderá todo, con la aparición de Sakura las cuatro familias restantes le brindaran su apoyo y solo habría que controlar a los clanes oscuros.– Hablaba sin parar a medida que las posibilidades llegaban a su mente.

–Todo eso es cierto Shaoran pero no has contemplado algo en todos tus cálculos.– El chico se mostro confundido ¿Qué había pasado por alto? Su expresión fue suficiente para que Eriol continuara.– Te olvidaste de la opinión de la pequeña Sakura. Todo lo que dices es cierto pero sabes que piensa ella. A estado viviendo todos estos años en Inglaterra nada te garantiza que recuerde cual es su deber con la familia.–

–Ella me reconoció Eriol.– Afirmó frustrado.

–Si lo hizo pero luego huyo. No sabes la razón para que se comportara así. – Vio temor en los ojos de su primo– Quizás perdió la memoria y al verte vio una imagen de su pasado olvidado y se asusto. Quizás lo recuerda y la sola idea de encontrarse con alguien que la conociera como Sakura Kinomoto la aterra, no debió ser fácil ver morir a su padre y hermano. No sabes que piensa Sakura, ella tiene una nueva vida aquí con una familia que la quiere, deberías escuchar su opinión antes de dar a conocer su existencia.–

Eriol tenía razón estaba tan emocionado de verla viva que no se había preguntado nada. ¿Por qué no volvió luego del ataque? ¿Por qué Fujita afirmaba que los tres estaban muertos? ¿Por qué prefirió irse a otro país que volver con su familia? ¿Por qué adopto el apellido Daidouji? ¿Por qué huyo de él desesperada? Todas esas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco, se acababa de dar cuenta que posiblemente ella no fuera la misma chica que conoció en su niñez. Quizás ella ya no fuera la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Tal vez si había muerto Sakura Kinomoto después de todo. El chico se sintió morir y solo se sentó en una silla abatido. Luego levanto la vista decidido.– En lo que despierte le preguntare todas mis dudas.–

No creo que eso sea posible.– Intervino Tomoyo con seguridad.– No te dejare acercarte a mi hermana hasta que ella este mejor. Te agradezco lo que hiciste para ayudarla esta noche pero Sakura nunca llora y el hecho de que lo haya hecho me hace suponer que no le traes buenos recuerdos.–

El castaño se paro molesto pero antes de que dijera algo que lamentaría después Eriol intervino.– Esperen un momento ambos. –Los observo a los dos– Solo quieren ver su punto de vista. Cuando Sakura despierte en unas horas va a estar adolorida, cansada, desorientada y se sentirá en peligro. –Observó a su novia– Tomoyo te contaremos de forma breve quien es Sakura y tu hablaras con tu hermana si ella acepta nos reuniremos los cuatro para hablar. Estoy seguro que ella querrá saber cómo esta su madre y que les paso a sus amados guardines. ¿Están de acuerdo?.– Ambos chicos asintieron no muy convencidos. Más aun Tomoyo que no entendió lo de los guardianes.

Eriol les indico que salieran del pasillo y fueran a la cafetería. Una vez sentados el chico pregunto.– Tomoyo tu eres de descendencia Japonesa pero llevas toda una vida viviendo en Inglaterra ¿Verdad?– La chica solo asintió.– Estas familiarizada con la estructura social del Japón feudal? ¿Sabes que son los _Daimyō?–_

La chica se concentro en hacer memoria unos instantes –Sí, eran los Jefes de los clanes. Tenían gran cantidad de tierras y hombres. Además, eran conocidos Señores de la Guerra, ya que disponían de un gran ejército de samuráis leales hasta la muerte. Si lo comparamos con un puesto en la actualidad serian los gobernadores y el Shogun el presidente ¿No?.–

–Eso es correcto Tomoyo. Dentro de esa casta elite había un grupo reducido de familias cuyo poder era incluso más grande que el portar una Katana. –Inicio una explicación que no se sentía del todo cómodo en dar– Eran clanes cuyos poderes eran sorprendentes pero secretos, estos eran los Hechiceros Samuráis. –Noto cierta incredulidad en la cara de la chica pero continuo– Como tú sabes los samuráis como clase social desaparecieron tras la restauración Meiji pero ese no fue el fin de los Clanes Hechiceros, estas familias conservaron sus tradiciones y se mantuvieron firmes ante el Bushido aún en la actualidad.–

Tomoyo cada vez veía con más desconfianza a su novio. –Tommy ellos conservaron la misma estructura social, pero ahora conformando un Concilio. El jefe del Concilio es el equivalente al Shogun y los otros miembros son los Daimyōs. Sakura es la única heredera legitima de uno de esos clanes: Los Kinomoto.–

–¿Me quieres decir que Sakura tienen poderes mágicos y que es una especie de Daimyō?– Pregunto la chica incrédula.

–Tommy, se que parece que te estoy tomando el pelo pero si eso es lo que quise decir. Antes de que me digas que es imposible recuerda lo que hizo Li con el poste.– La chica miro incrédula al chino.– No pensaras que el prometido de Sakura iba a ser cualquiera. Él pertenece a una de las familias chinas más influyentes y poderosas de Asia. –Señalo a su primo y vio como este mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo– La familia Li es reconocida por sus grandes Hechiceros y Guerreros. –Miro a Tomoyo directamente a los ojos– Sakura no es una Daimyō sino más bien heredo el cargo de Shogun ya que Fujitaka, su padre, era el jefe del Concilio y los Kinomoto han reinado en secreto a los hechiceros por más de 150 años. Originalmente el puesto de Jefe del Concilio seria de Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura, y ella se casaría con el Jefe de los Hechiceros de China quien será Shaoran en unos años –.

Tomoyo no sabía que pensar cualquiera pudiera decir que Eriol le estaba contando una loca historia de fantasía. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba a su novio, un chico que dos horas antes había salvado la vida de su hermana, mintiéndole por diversión en un asunto tan serio.– Supongamos que te creo. ¿Por qué Li habla de que ella puede evitar una Guerra?–

–Con la muerte de los herederos Kinomoto el tío de Sakura tomó el poder prometiendo venganza contra los asesinos de su familia. Ese mismo día firmo alianzas con clanes secundarios que emplean la magia oscura y que el mismo Fujitaka había expulsado del concilio, esto fue condenado por todos. –Nuevamente los ojos castaños se tornaban obscuros– Tras unos meses en el poder se produjo una fisura en la unión de las familias, muchos no reconocían a Fujita como heredero legitimo y por lo tanto se iniciaron las hostilidades. Sakura es la heredera de los Kinomoto ella podría unificar a los clanes y prevenir a guerra.– Dijo el castaño. –La vida de muchos está en juego.–

–Cuando mi hermana despierte hablare con ella pero no les garantizo nada, Sakura nunca ha hablado de su pasado. Ya he escuchado su historia debo ir con mi hermana.– Luego simplemente se levanto y se marcho.

Tras unos instantes Shaoran suspiro frustrado y vio a los ojos a su primo –Crees que nos haya creído unos locos Eriol–.

El joven negó –No lo creo Shaoran ella sabe que nunca le mentiría con algo tan serio como lo que estamos tratando. Solo hay que darle tiempo a las cosas. Además, el apellido de soltera de su mama es Amamiya primito.– Shaoran se sorprendió ante la revelación pero no dijo nada, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en una solo cosa: Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoyo llevaba unos 20 minutos frente a la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos mientras terminaba el cambio de guardia de las enfermeras. Pocos minutos antes había acompañado a su hermana, y le era imposible alejar la imagen mental de Sakura en esos instantes. La chica tenía vendada la frente y la cabeza, aun estaba intubada, le habían suturado las cortaduras que le provocaron los vidrios, de sus costillas salía un tubo que estaba conectado a una maquina y varios cables estaban colocados en su pecho para monitorear su corazón. No pudo evitar recordar el pasado.

_Una joven de 15 años y cabellos oscuros caminaba al lado de su madre muy feliz. –Gracias mamá. Japón ha resultado ser uno de los países más increíbles que he conocido.–Sus hermosos ojos amatista brillaron con intensidad y una bella sonrisa apareció en sus labios– Y el festival… Fue hermoso– Su madre la vio complacida y con un deje de nostalgia que paso desapercibido para la chica– Nunca me imagine que la obra pudiera ser tan hermosa, todos esos actores en escena, los bailes, las canciones, todo fue magnífico.– Ambas mujeres se iban alejando de la puerta del templo para dirigirse al auto que Sonomi había alquilado para recorrer el país del Sol Naciente junto a su pequeña. Tras unos pasos Tomoyo se detuvo y abrazo a su madre– Este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos– apretó con más fuerza a su progenitora– Gracias Mami–._

–_Me alegro que te haya gustado pequeña. Sé que ansiabas conocer Japón.– Sonrió Sonomi al ver la alegría de su hija y miro su reloj– Es mejor que nos demos prisa Tommy, son casi las 2:00 am y faltan unas dos calles para llegar al auto– Debido a la cantidad de gente que había ido al festival las Daidouji habían optado por estacionar el auto a unas calles del templo. Sonomi no creyó que saldría tan tarde junto a su pequeña por lo que se decidió a apurar el paso. _

_De repente Tomoyo detuvo su andar y miro fijamente hacia el callejón que se encontraba perpendicular a ellas.– Mama ahí tras ese basurero hay alguien.– Dijo la chica sin querer moverse._

–_Que dices Tomoyo yo no veo nada hija, además es peligroso entrar en los callejones ya te lo he dicho–. Pero su hija en vez de hacerle caso corrió hacia la oscura y desolada callejuela. Sonomi siguió a su hija y la alcanzo con rapidez.–Te he dicho muchas veces que es peligr... – La mujer se quedo estática al dirigir la mirada en la dirección que le indicaba Tomoyo. _

–_Mira mama esta herida.– La chica señalaba a una niña que se encontraba en el piso y que por lo visto había sido atacada por alguien. Sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas de sangre. Se observaban pequeñas cortaduras en su piel. Parecía que le costaba respirar ya que su pecho se movía arriba y abajo aceleradamente. La chica se agarraba con fuerza su muñeca derecha._

_Tomoyo se había arrodillado frente a la chica notando que su mente parecía muy lejos de allí, ya que sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto invisible. – Oh dios mío. Debemos llamar una ambulancia.– Afirmo Sonomi mientras buscaba su celular dentro de la cartera. _

_Al oír las palabras de la mujer la joven reacciono y enfoco la vista en ellas _– _No por favor, no lo haga. –Imploró– Ya no tengo fuerzas para correr y ellos me atraparían en el hospital. Por favor, no lo hagan.– Dijo llorando y con temor en su voz._

–_Pequeña estas lastimada debe verte un medico de inmediato.– La voz de Sonomi era dulce. Se arrodillo en el piso he intento moverla con delicadeza. _

–_Ellos me mataran si me encuentran no puedo ir a un hospital.– El llanto le dificultaba aun más la respiración. En ese momento se desmayo en los brazos de las Daidouji._

–_Mama tenemos que ayudarla, no la podemos dejar aquí.– Tomoyo veía a la chica con preocupación y angustia mientras la abrazaba._

_Sonomi lo pensó unos instantes. Por alguna razón simplemente creyó en las palabras de la niña y decidió llevarla a la casa de un viejo amigo de su difunto esposo que era doctor y había decidido retirarse recientemente y vivir en Japón. Algo en su interior le decía que debía proteger a la niña, no la dejaría en un hospital hasta no estar segura de que no correría peligro._

El ese preciso momento Sonomi Daidouji vio a su hija y corrió hacia ella abrazandola con fuerza.– Acabo de hablar con el Doctor Campbell el me informó de la condición de tu hermana y también me contó que de no ser por ustedes ella estuviera muerta. Gracias cariño, fuiste muy valiente.– Sonomi estaba muy orgullosa de su hija.

–Haría lo que fuera por mi hermana mamá. –Su madre vio sus ojos amatistas opacos por la angustia– Tuve tanto miedo cuando vi el auto volteado. Por suerte Eriol y su primo estaban ahí.– La chica mostro una débil sonrisa a medida que sus orbes empezaba a derramar lagrimas nuevamente.

La pelirroja abrazo a su hija y dejo que esta llorará todo lo que creyó conveniente para que se desahogara. Luego llevo sus dedos al rostro de Tomoyo y limpio dulcemente sus lágrimas. –Ya no llores mi tesoro. Fuiste muy valiente– Afirmó con ojos cargados de amor y orgullo– Solo nos resta esperar que Saku despierte, pero sé que estará bien. –

Sonomi abrazo unos minutos más a su hija mientras la chica le contaba lo sucedido en el accidente. Posteriormente, pidió ver a Sakura a una de las enfermeras y atravesó la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Entro a la habitación con el corazón acelerado y se acerco a la cama para tomar la mano de Sakura.– Hija mía qué bueno que estas viva, no te imaginas el susto que me acabas de dar tesoro.– Toco la mejilla de su hija y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama dispuesta deseando ver pronto esos ojos esmeraldas, que tanto le recordaban a su querida Nadeshiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo. Creo que me deje llevar un poco por mi imaginación. En los próximos episodios describiré mejor la jerarquía social del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón y les explicare porque Fujita no es el heredero legítimo.

Con respecto al capítulo, lo de la trampa de aire es real, mi papa es médico y le pedí que me explicara como se hacía para poder describirlo. Como ven ya van surgiendo algunas dudas en Shaoran. Sakura estuvo a punto de morir pero por lo visto Eriol fue lo suficiente ingenioso para salvarla.

En este capítulo use la palabra Tatami (1), que es un elemento tradicional muy característico de las casas japonesas. Tradicionalmente se hacían con tejido de paja, y se embalaban con ese mismo material. En la actualidad pueden también elaborarse con poliestireno expandido aunque, al menos en Japón, no es lo más habitual. El borde de cada estera se recubre con un brocado, o simplemente con tela verde oscura. Una estera de tatami siempre presenta el mismo tamaño y forma, y de hecho, proporcionan el módulo del que derivan el resto de proporciones de la arquitectura tradicional japonesa.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y que me dejan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo IV Empieza a surgir el pasado

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia. **

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA:** Los capítulos fueron Reeditados por lo que les recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio.

**Capítulo IV: Empieza a surgir el pasado oculto**

Era un día lluvioso en Inglaterra, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y el agua caía abundantemente sobre los techos de los edificios y golpeaba con furia los ventanales del cuarto 315 del Hillingdon Hospital Trust, donde se encontraban dos jóvenes. Una de ellas, la de cabellos castaños, estaba acostada e intubada en la cama. La chica estaba rodeada de varios equipos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. La otra joven, de cabellos color ébano, se encontraba en esos instantes dormida en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama con los brazos y la cabeza recostados sobre el colchón y tomando con fuerza la mano de su pequeña hermana.

La joven castaña había tenido un accidente tras salir huyendo de una fiesta en el auto de su hermana. De no ser porque Tomoyo y dos chicos la siguieron la castaña hubiera muerto en el lugar. La chica ingreso en el hospital con un traumatismo craneal y Hemotórax del pulmón derecho, además de una costilla fracturada, varias cortadas causadas por la ruptura del parabrisas y algunos hematomas ocasionados por la bolsa de aire. Ya habían pasado más de 48 horas y Sakura Daidouji aún no despertaba, su estado era estable y debido a ello la habían sacado de la unidad de cuidados intensivos y pasado a una habitación.

De repente hay un ligero movimiento en la mano de la chica y poco a poco ella empieza a despertar. Lo primero que siente es el dolor en su cuerpo y algo atravesado en su garganta. Después de algunos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, Sakura consiguió la fuerza para abrir los ojos. Se encontró en un cuarto levemente iluminado con techo y paredes blancas. Sintió un olor a desinfectante en el cuarto y supuso acertadamente que se encontraba en un hospital. Bajo la vista lentamente para observar lo que la rodeaba y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana dormida sosteniendo una de sus manos.

Como si por arte de magia la amatista sintiera que era observada abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana menor directamente. En sus facciones se observo una gran sonrisa. –¡Oh Sakurita! Qué bueno que has despertado. No te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos todos – . El hecho de que su hermana estuviera allí acompañándola y que le sonriera le indicó a la chica que aún Shaoran lo le había dicho nada a su familia respecto a su oscuro pasado y eso la tranquilizó. El tubo de la garganta le incomodaba así que en un reflejo involuntario lo tomo con la intención de sacárselo de la boca pero Tomoyo se lo impidió mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Te fracturaste una costilla en el accidente y esta perforó tu pulmón así que te entubaron en la ambulancia. –La chica veía a su hermana agradeciendo a los dioses que hubiera despertado. Accionó el botón que llamaba a la enfermera– El doctor me dijo que te lo quitarían pronto.- La tranquilizó.

Tras unos instantes entró en la habitación una enfermera pelirroja de unos 40 años y rostro bondadoso que de inmediato enfocó su vista en la castaña. –Qué bueno que ha despertado Señorita Daidouji– Afirmó sonriendo– Denme un momento para avisarle al doctor Campbell–. Dicho esto la chica salió de la habitación tras un leve asentimiento por parte de la amatista.

Pasados unos minutos, el doctor Campbell entro en la habitación y empezó a hacerle las preguntas de rigor para luego revisar su estado detalladamente. Tomoyo, aprovecho esto para salir un momento y avisarle a los otros. A unos metros de la puerta se encontró con Sonomi que venía de tomarse algo rápido de desayuno en el cafetín. –¡Mamá Saku ha despertado!– La chica sonreía muy alegre y nuevamente sus ojos brillaban.

Sonomi la abrazó con una sonrisa en la cara – Me alegro cariño, voy a hacerle compañía mientras tú le avisas a los muchachos–. Sugirió.

Tomoyo fue al cafetín del hospital donde se encontró con dos chicos que esperaban noticias de la castaña – Sakura acaba de despertar, el doctor la va a desentubar de inmediato –. Aviso después de un rápido saludo.

El chico chino mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al enterarse de la feliz noticia, mientras Eriol abrazaba dulcemente a su novia. –Lo vez Tommy, te dije que solo tenias que tener paciencia y algo de fe–. La amatista solo sonrió y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios a su novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después…

–¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado Sakura!– Sonomi tenía un brillo especial en la mirada al contemplar juntas a sus dos pequeñas. –No te imaginas el susto que me dio Tomoyo cuando me aviso del accidente– La chica se dispuso a hablar para disculparse con su madre. Por un momento pensó en lo que le diría "_Lo siento mamá lo que pasa es que me encontré en la fiesta con un chico que mucho antes de que me adoptaras era mi prometido. Me asuste así que hui y perdí el control del auto al pensar que el te pudiera contar a ti o a Tomoyo que soy una asesina y ustedes me odiaran_". La castaña suspiro. Definitivamente no era una buena explicación.

Sonomi observo a su hija por unos instantes – Ya hable con Tomoyo – Esta frase asusto a la castaña. ¿Qué le había contado Tomoyo a su madre? No tenía una buena excusa para justificar sus acciones, bueno no sin ella misma revelar su más oscuro secreto. Nuevamente la invadió el miedo ¿Y si Shaoran ya les había contado la verdad y ellas solo estaban ahí porque estaba convaleciente y esperaban el mejor momento para discutir con ella sobre su atroz crimen? Después de unos instantes desecho la idea, su mama se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato, Sonomi Daidouji se caracterizaba por ser directa siempre. Por un momento sus temores se esfumaron para luego volver ¿Y si Shaoran solo estaba esperando saber si se repondría para hablar con la familia Daidouji y llamar el Concilio? ¿Y si la puerta ya estaba siendo custodiada por el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente para evitar su huida? ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Nadeshiko o a su Clan si era llevada a Japón para ser juzgada? Por un momento deseo no haber sobrevivido al choque.

Sonomi ignorante de los pensamientos de su hija noto la preocupación en sus facciones. Tenía una leve idea de lo que atormentaba en ese momento a la castaña. Quizás, solo quizás, su huida y accidente tenían más que ver con cierto chico chino de apellido Li y su pasado de lo que Sakura admitiría nunca ante nadie, pero ella no podía revelar una verdad tan grande en ese momento. Así que decidió actuar como lo haría una madre normal y sobreprotectora de su hija menor. – Tomoyo me explico que al llegar a la fiesta ella quiso que bailaras con el primo de Eriol y tú no quisiste, cuando insistió te molestases y te fuiste. Ya hable con tu hermana y le explique que debe aprender a respetar tu espacio y tus decisiones –Tomoyo que asintió solemnemente –. No te preocupes no estoy molesta con Tomoyo, se que ella solo quería que te integraras así que no la regañe –Afirmó mostrándoles una sonrisa sincera a sus hija–. Lo que te pido a ti es que no vuelvas a manejar a alta velocidad por muy molesta que estés y de paso que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad. –Observo a su hija con rostro serio– Sakura tu vida es lo más importante no debes reaccionar sin pensar– Luego volvió a sonreír maternalmente, ignorando la cara de total desconcierto que había puesto la chica. El sonido de un celular interrumpió nuevamente la conversación entre madre e hijas.

–Buenos días Andrea… Ya Sakura esta consiente… Aja… Si… Lo recuerdo… No hay problema, dame un momento – Miro a las chicas –Lo siento muchachas debo contestar, es un asunto muy importante volveré en cuanto pueda– Luego salió de la habitación. A su parecer lo mejor era dejar unos minutos a solas a sus hijas para que pudieran hablar un poco, además tenía que avisar del accidente de Sakura, de su recuperación y de su encuentro con el heredero de los Li.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo pidiendo sin palabras una explicación a lo dicho por Sonomi. Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar. – Pensé que lo mejor era inventar una excusa para que no hiciera muchas preguntas– Esbozo una sonrisa cómplice–. No tengo ni idea de que paso ayer pero supuse que no querías dar explicaciones–.

Sakura se sintió muy agradecida por el gesto de su hermana y sonrió con melancolía –Gracias Tommy. De verdad discúlpame por todo lo que hice ayer, arruine tu auto y te metí en problemas con mamá a pesar de que tu no hiciste nada– Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la amatista se preocupo nuevamente. Sakura nunca lloraba, algo no andaba bien.

–Sakura el auto es lo de menos sabes que nunca me he apegado a nada material, además, mama no me regaño ella misma te lo dijo. –Su sonrisa maternal apareció en su rostro– Así que no tienes por qué disculparte por esas cosas. –Limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas de la castaña con dulzura– No te imaginas el susto que me diste cuando llegue a ese tramo de la carretera y vi el auto volteado– Se sincero la chica –Pensé lo peor y después cuando te dio el paro cardiaco me sentí inútil por no poder ayudarte– Confeso.

Sakura sintió curiosidad así que decidió preguntar –¿Como llegaste allí tan rápido Tommy? – la chica le explico todo lo que paso esa noche omitiendo las preguntas de Eriol, lo que hizo Li con el poste de luz y la revelación de su verdadero apellido. Considero que lo mejor era no presionar a la castaña.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas escucho atentamente toda la historia hasta que su hermana termino. Luego en un susurro que reflejaba su temor preguntó algo que la preocupa enormemente –¿Tommy por casualidad Li sigue aquí? –

–Si Sakura, el se encuentra afuera. –Afirmó la chica algo dudosa por la siguiente reacción de su hermana– No acepto irse de aquí hasta no saber que estabas bien– En el rostro de la castaña apareció una mueca extraña que Tomoyo no supo descifrar bien parecía miedo mezclado con tristeza, melancolía y algo de desesperación. Sus ojos se veían de nuevo cristalinos. La amatista decidió jugarse el todo por el todo y preguntar –¿Acaso ese chico te hizo algún daño o te lastimo Sakura? Se ve que te afecto mucho verlo –

La chica vio directamente a los ojos a su hermana antes de responder –Shao jamás me ha hecho daño Tommy, aparte de mi hermano, el era la persona que más me protegía en el mundo. –De sus labios surgió una media sonrisa melancólica– Siempre me cuido, ayudo, consintió y complació en todos mis caprichos infantiles-.

Ese era el momento de la verdad para Tomoyo. Solo tenía una oportunidad, el problema era que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermana. Bueno ya lo había decidido lo intentaría. –¿Nunca habías mencionado que tuvieses un hermano Saku?– En ese mismo instante se arrepintió. Su hermana la vio directamente a los ojos mostrando un increíble dolor en sus orbes. Luego empezó a llorar –Lo siento Saku, nunca debí preguntar fue una indiscreci… –

–Si tengo un hermano o al menos lo tenía Tomoyo– La chica interrumpió la disculpa de la amatista– Su nombre era Touya, siempre se la pasaba molestándome– Continuo mientras lloraba– A diario me decía "Monstruo", ganándose más de una patada en la espinilla de mí parte. – Se notaba la melancolía en su rostro lo que denotaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano. –El siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba o me metía en problemas. Cada vez que me escapaba de las practicas el me buscaba y luego le inventaba a Wei una excusa para que no me regañaran. –Su rostro se crispo de dolor– Touya fue asesinado junto a mi padre.– Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si el hecho de nombrarlo simplemente trajera las imagines de vuelta a su mente –Yo los vi morir – Confeso con una voz desgarrada y con una mezcla de sentimientos– Solo pocas horas antes de que me encontraras en ese callejón en Tokio – La chica abrió los ojos y siguió llorando a pesar de que eso incrementaba el dolor de su costilla fracturada. Tomoyo de sentó en la cama y abrazó a su hermana que lloró en su hombro un buen rato. Ella simplemente le daba palmadas en la espalda, se sentía inútil de nuevo porque su hermana estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada. Y lo que es peor se dio cuenta que Sakura había sufrido todos esos años llevando esos recuerdos en su mente. Los doctores habían supuesto que ella vio morir a su familia pero era muy diferente que ella se lo confirmara. Sakura se detuvo, la vio a los ojos un momento para luego hacer la petición más importante para ella en ese momento –Prométeme Tomoyo que sin importar nada tu siempre serás mi hermana y estarás a mi lado– Pidió la chica.

–Saku, siempre ha sido así. Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo, eres mi única hermana y te quiero– La chica respondió con la verdad sin entender porque su hermana le pedía que prometiese algo que ella siempre hacia y seguiría haciendo: Quererla y Cuidarla.

Sakura movió su cabeza ligeramente asintiendo –Yo se que tu siempre me has cuidado pero quiero que lo prometas, por favor, es muy importante para mí–. Se sentía como una idiota al pedir aquella promesa desesperada. Le estaba pidiendo a su hermana que la siguiera queriendo a pesar de que se enterara de que ella había asesinado a su padre y hermano. Era entupida la petición pero la hacía tener un poco mas de confianza en ese futuro tan incierto que le esperaba. Si de algo estaba segura al 100 % era que Shaoran Li no se iría de ese hospital sin hablar con ella, siempre fue un terco de primera.

Tomoyo la abrazó dulcemente luego la vio directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas –Te lo prometo, Sakura– dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Lo que más quería en este mundo era ayudar a su hermana así que esa promesa se la hacía a la chica y a ella misma. No descansaría hasta que Sakura estuviera mejor y los demonios de su pasado dejaran de atormentarla (_N/A: Si supiera la amatista que es muy fácil decirlo pero muy difícil hacerlo_).

Una enfermera de cabellos rubios de unos 35 años entro en ese momento a la habitación 315 con unas pastillas para la castaña. –Señorita no debería moverse mucho porque tiene una costilla fracturada– Le recomendó –Lo mejor es que se recueste. Tómese estas pastillas por favor– La mujer le entrego los comprimidos y un vaso de agua mientras le sonreía. Sakura obedeció. Poco después de que la enfermera se fuera la chica se talló los ojos y se fue quedando dormida ante la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor. Sonomi previniendo las posibles reacciones de su hija había pedido que le dieran un sedante para que pudiera descansar.

Tomoyo entonces se perdió en sus pensamientos viendo la lluvia que aún caí torrencialmente en el exterior. Agradeció a los cielos que su hermana se durmiera porque después de su reacción no estaba segura de cómo comentarle que ella sabía que era una Kinomoto y que perteneciera a un clan de hechiceros muy poderoso de Japón.

Tras unos minutos de estar perdida en sus pensamientos la amatista salió del cuarto 315 para pedir consejo. Camino lentamente por los pasillos del hospital hasta que observó a la persona con quien quería hablar.

–Eriol amor, tenemos que hablar–La amatista se acerco al oji-azul.

El chico que estaba sentado en una mesa del cafetín asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. –¿Que pasa Tommy te ves preocupada?– Se sincero haciendo un gesto con su mano para que la chica se sentara frente a él.

Tomoyo se sentó y después de un largo suspiro hablo –Hace poco hable con Sakura, ella me preguntó sobre lo que paso el viernes–. La amatista miro fijamente a su novio. –Eriol, antes de ese día en muy contadas ocasiones había visto llorar a Sakura. He de admitir que tampoco he visto una sonrisa de total felicidad en su cara, aunque con el transcurso de los años a aprendido a forzar su sonrisa por lo menos con mi mama y conmigo– La chica le miro con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Eriol solo la observo expectante ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar al darle esa información. La chica comprendió el gesto de su novio y continuo –Al despertar se veía muy asustada, desesperada y temerosa. Creo que le temía a algo y tengo la impresión que tiene que ver con Li–.

El chico ingles por fin entendió a donde se dirigía la conversación. –Tomoyo no sé lo que estas pensando pero te aseguro que Shaoran nunca le ha hecho daño a tu hermana. –En su mente volaron recuerdos del chino cuando era un niño y no pudo evitar contrastarlos con el hombre actual– El estaba destrozado con su muerte. –Llego a su mente el día que viajó a China para ver a su primo tras la muerte de los Kinomoto, recordó el dolor en sus ojos y lo mucho que lloro aquel día sobre su hombro– A pesar de que eran muy jóvenes Shao siempre se tomó muy enserio su papel de prometido, el vivió en la misma mansión que Sakura desde que ella tenía 8 años como lo acordaba el pacto entre sus padres–.

La chica se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo su novio –Se que Li no le hizo nada, yo misma se lo pregunte y ella me dijo que el siempre la había protegido. Sin embargo, Sakura se ve aterrorizada y todo empezó cuando lo vio–.

El chico medito un instante– Quizás no es Shaoran como tal, sino lo que él representa–.

–¿Te refieres a que es parte de su pasado?– Eriol asistió. En su mente se fue armando el rompecabezas de las actitudes de su hermana. Eriol tenía razón. No era Shaoran como tal sino a su pasado lo que la estaba atormentando, por eso había reaccionado así al mencionar a su difunto hermano–. Sabes hoy me dijo algo que me sorprendió, ya que nunca lo había hecho–.

El chico se mostró intrigado –¿De qué hablas Tommy?– pregunto con sincera curiosidad.

–Ella me dijo que después de su hermano la persona que mas la había cuidado era Li. –Vio el rostro se sorpresa de su novio– Es la primera vez que Sakura me dice que tenía un hermano. –Observo a Eriol sintiéndose culpable por sus acciones– No sé si hice bien, Eriol pero yo me hice la extrañada y le pregunte por él–. En ese momento la chica tapo su rostro con sus manos y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Su novio se levanto de su asiento y fue al lado opuesto de la mesa para abrazarla. La chica continuo –Cuando le pregunte, Sakura mostró en su rostro una expresión de dolor absoluto y empezó a llorar. –Sollozó–Yo me arrepentí y trate de dejar las cosas así. Ella me hablo entre sollozos y lamentos de su hermano y luego me dijo que vio como asesinaban a Touya y a su padre–.

Eriol abrió los ojos como platos en ese momento. Eso quería decir que Sakura sabía a ciencia cierta quién había matado a su familia y por lo tanto podía poner fin a las disputas en el Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente. Su novia ignorante de sus pensamientos le explico su punto de vista –Imagina lo que se debe sentir ver a tus seres queridos morir asesinados frente a tus ojos, eso es algo terrible– Afirmó. –Pienso que quizás le tema a alguna represaría de esa persona– La chica vio a los ojos a su novio, el cual se olvido de sus pensamientos para poder ayudar a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer cuando me hiciste esas preguntas?–

Eriol asintió y luego respondió –Me dijiste que ella estaba mal herida cuando la encontraron, Tommy–.

–Exacto Eriol, lo que no les dije es que cuando mi mama iba a llamar a la ambulancia Saku dijo que no quería ir al hospital, que ellos la atraparían allí y que ya no tenía fuerza para correr. Que la matarían si la encontraban–.

Eriol volvió a sorprenderse. Esto confirmaba que Sakura no solo había visto el crimen sino que había sido atacada y ellos la debían de creer muerta. Debían de tener mucho cuidado porque si daban a conocer su existencia ella no estaría segura en ningún momento. –¿Tommy tu intentaste hablar con tu hermana sobre tus hipótesis?– preguntó el chico con curiosidad y preocupación.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza –No tuve el valor después de verla llorar de esa forma. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para decirle que conozco su pasado y que además debe enfrentarse a él – pregunto la chica algo triste.

Eriol entendió su dilema –Trata de hablar con ella con calma, decirle que Shao te contó su historia y que para ti eso no tiene importancia que siempre serás su hermana. Shaoran necesita hablar con ella, explícale que él ha sufrido todos estos años creyéndola muerta. –La vio a los ojos para infundirle algo de confianza–Dile también que aún el Concilio no sabe nada así que no se debe preocupar por su seguridad. No estoy seguro de cómo tome lo que le digas pero considero que es mejor que tu hables con ella antes de que Shaoran irrumpa en esa habitación–. Afirmó convencido que no lograría retener a su primo mucho tiempo fuera del cuarto 315.

La amatista asintió – Tienes razón Eriol en lo que despierte hablare con ella–.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Un par de horas después…

Sakura despertó intranquila y con la respiración irregular, poco a poco abrió sus ojos con cansancio para encontrarse sola en la habitación y esto de cierto modo la aterró. No porque le tuviera miedo a la soledad, es mas siempre considero que por sus crimines era lo que merecía, sino porque eso le daba oportunidad a Shaoran de contarle la verdad a su familia. Lo reconocía era una egoísta, ella merecía la muerte por lo que había hecho pero se sentía tan a gusto al lado de las Daidouji ellas eran su bálsamo, a su lado sentía que tenía un futuro y el dolor de los recuerdos se mitigaba. Trato de concentrarse en leer las presencias en el hospital pero le fue imposible detectar la de Shaoran o algún otro con poderes.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Tomoyo había ingresado a la habitación hasta que esta se encontraba al lado suyo observándola con procuración –¿Qué sucede Tommy?– preguntó la castaña al ver la expresión de su hermana.

La amatista suspiro –Saku debemos hablar muy seriamente– Esas palabras espantaron a Sukura. –Li y yo hablamos, él me contó tu historia y creo que debemos conversar Saku–. De no haber sido porque estaba aterrada y un poco histérica Sakura hubiera notado que en el rostro de Tomoyo se reflejaba una gran preocupación y no molestia o decepción como ella suponía. Sakura empezó a llorar abiertamente y a lamentarse mientras decía cosas ininteligibles. Tomoyo se asusto ente la reacción de su hermana así que la tomó por los hombros para intentar calmarla.

Para la castaña era como vivir en carne propia una de sus pesadillas, de sus tormentos. Shaoran le había contado todo a Tomoyo su historia y su pasado. Su ex-prometido se estaba vengando de ella, le había quitado a su madre y a su hermana, acababa de perder todo lo que amaba ya no tenía razones para vivir. Estaba desesperada, el miedo y la angustia se apoderaron de ella una vez más mientras su mente volaba e un torbellino de imágenes en la que se mesclaban los hechos ocurridos en el ayer y las pesadillas que la azotaban cada noche sin misericordia.

De repente sintió el fuerte abrazo de Tomoyo que se negó a soltarla incluso después de varios minutos. Se fue serenando lentamente su hermana no la había abandonado. Poco a poco se fue calmando y pudo sentir que su hermana lloraba – Discúlpame Saku no te debí haber dicho nada, se que para ti debe ser muy difícil recordar lo que le sucedió a tu familia y que deben haber recuerdos de tu pasado que te causan mucho dolor. La joven por fin libero de su abrazo a su hermana y la vio directo a los ojos. Tanto las orbes amatistas como las esmeraldas estaban inundadas de lagrimas –Recuerda que te lo prometí, tu siempre serás mi hermana y yo te cuidare–.

Ahora fue Sakura la que abrazó fuertemente a su hermana sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento y cariño hacia ella. Después de unos momentos volvió a pensar en sus palabras y se dio cuenta que Tomoyo creía que su reacción era causada únicamente por el recuerdo de los asesinatos pero en ningún momento la acuso del crimen, realmente sentía mucho dolor al recordar la muerte de su familia, no podía negarlo, pero esto no era nada al saber que sin ella y sus errores aún estuvieran vivos. Se le ocurrieron solo dos posibilidades la primera era que Shaoran no le hubiera dicho nada de esa parte de la historia y la segunda era que Fujita no hubiera revelado su oscura participación en los asesinatos. Tenía que averiguar cuál de las dos era la verdadera.

Tras unos minutos ambas hermanas se separaron y Sakura preguntó –¿Qué te contó Shao?–

Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco de la forma en la que su hermana reaccionaba ahora pero decidió continuar con la conversación – Li me contó que tu apellido era Kinomoto– empezó la chica y al ver a su hermana afirmando continuo –Que perteneces a un Clan muy poderoso y secreto de Japón– La chica se asombró por la naturalidad con la que Tomoyo hablaba pero solo volvió a asentir – Que tu padre era el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y tú y tu hermano son sus herederos y por tanto fueron educados en el Bushido. Li me dijo que tu y el estaban prometidos y que tu padre y Touya fueron asesinados hace años y todos pensaron que estabas muerta durante todos estos tiempo. Además me pidieron que te dijera que el Concilio no sabe que estas viva así que no debes de preocuparte por tu seguridad–.

Entonces su segunda hipótesis estaba en lo correcto, su tío no había dicho nada de su participación en los asesinatos. Tomoyo guardo silencio a la espera de alguna respuesta por parte de su hermana. –Mi nombre de nacimiento es Sakura Kinomoto, pertenecí al Clan de los Hechiceros Samurái Kinomoto. Durante mi infancia recibí clases de Kendo y fui instruida en el código del Bushido. Además, Shaoran Li fue mi prometido desde el día de mi nacimiento – Dijo la chica con un tono rojizo en su cara que delataba la pena que le daba contar todas aquellas cosas– Luego continuo –Mi nombre actual es Sakura Daidouji. Hija y hermana de Sonomi y Tomoyo Daidouji, respectivamente. Tengo 20 años y estudio Comunicación Social.

La amatista estaba impactada, su hermana le había revelado su pasado en unas cuantas palabras pero había dejado muy en claro que actualmente ella vivía otra vida. Además, le extraño que no hiciera ninguna mención a sus demás familiares, a la muerte de su padre y hermano o al Concilio. De cierto modo sintió que su hermana no había sido del todo honesta. Pero por algo había que empezar ¿No? –Es un gusto conocer un poco mas de ti hermana– Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura vio a su hermana – ¿De verdad no te importa que no te haya dicho nada Tommy? – pregunto la castaña.

La chica se sentó nuevamente en la silla –Sakura tu debiste de tener tus razones y yo no soy quien para juzgarte. Aunque lo de la magia y los Samuráis me dejo muy impresionada. –Volvió a sonreír– No te imagino con una armadura antigua y una espada en la mano lanzando hechizos hermanita. Eres muy bonita para esta vestida con una fea armadura– Dijo la chica sinceramente con una sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse cuando escucho sus ocurrencias y una gota apareció en su cabeza, Tomoyo nunca cambiaria –Tommy ya no se usan las armaduras ahora se emplean trajes de batalla con telas hechizadas específicamente para repeler algunos ataques. –Por un instante su memoria evocó su propio traje con el emblema de los Kinomoto– Ahora que lo recuerdo yo solo use el mío una vez, en un entrenamiento de práctica, pero he de admitir que era bastante feo – Dijo la castaña con nostalgia y una media sonrisa. – En cambio los de Touya y Shao eran mucho más bonitos. – Afirmó distraídamente.

La amatista trato de imaginarse los trajes pero le fue imposible –¿Como era el del joven Li?– Indago la chica con curiosidad y a la vez aprovechando que la castaña acababa de sacar a flote el nombre del chico que esperaba a unos metros de distancia para hablar con ella.

Inmediatamente, a la castaña se le vino a la mente el traje de batalla que llevaba un precioso chino de cabello castaño alborotado la primera vez que lo vio. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios ante el recuerdo –El de Shao es mucho más bonito. La base en un pantalón y una camisa china blanca. Arriba tienen, una especie de kimono verde con detalles es color mostaza, además, de los símbolos del Yin Yang y el de su elemento. Todo el conjunto se completa con zapatos tradicionales verdes y un sombrero. Si te soy sincera se veía muy bien con el puesto–. La chica vio a su hermana a los ojos –¿Por qué preguntas específicamente por él Tommy? – Indago la chica aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano.

–Te lo pregunto porque el joven Li y Eriol quieren hablar contigo Saku– Dijo la chica con honestidad.

La castaña guardo silencio unos instantes sopesando las consecuencias de ver de nuevo al que en una época fue su mejor amigo. –Este bien. – Dijo al fin– Hablare con ellos mañana en cuanto empiece la hora de visita. –Suspiro– Solo tengo una condición: No hablare sobre el asesinato de mi familia así que no quiero preguntas de ese tema–. Se mostró firme, sabiendo de antemano que no sería capaz de contestar ninguna pregunta relacionada con Touya o su papa.

Tomoyo afirmó levemente con la cabeza– Siendo así dame un momento que iré a avisarles de tu decisión– Dijo la chica antes de salir del cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de jóvenes se encontraban hablando en la sala de espera del hospital. – Eriol ahora más que nunca hay que hablar con Sakura, ella vio a los asesinos de su familia. –Shaoran hablaba con gran determinación mientras Eriol negaba con la cabeza en un gesto que denotaba cansancio– Ella puede detener la guerra con solo una denuncia–.

El joven ingles suspiro –¿La parte en la que te conté la ración de ella ante la mención sobre su hermano que hizo Tomoyo no te parece más importante? No lo sé amigo estás obsesionado con todo lo de la guerra y se te ha olvidado pensar en los sentimientos de la pequeña Sakura. –Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente– Ella debió tener sus razones para ocultarse, además, su hermana dice que nunca la había visto como lo hizo hoy –Dijo en tono recriminatorio–. Ella tenía miedo y desesperación. No te ofendas Shaoran pero creo que debes dejar de actuar por unos momentos como el futuro Jefe de la familia Li y el Concilio para ser el amigo incondicional que esa niña recuerda–.

Shaoran estaba totalmente anonadado. Su primo tenia la razón nuevamente el estaba pensando en la guerra y olvidando que Sakura siempre fue su mejor amiga. Se sintió avergonzado, si Touya Kinomoto estuviera allí lo hubiera regañado, es más estaba seguro que lo hubiera amenazado. En su mente recordó una de las muchas conversaciones con su cuñado "_Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi hermana "Mocoso" no habrá hechizo en este mundo que te proteja de mi ira, ella lo es todo para mí_".

Li levanto la cabeza para darle la razón a su primo cuando vio a la amatista acercarse a ellos y le aviso a Eriol con un movimiento de cabeza. La chica ajena a la conversación de los chicos se acerco feliz de haber hablado con su hermana. Tomoyo les contó brevemente la conversación que tuvo con su hermana a los dos chicos y les anuncio que en la mañana podrían hablar con ella. Shaoran se sintió alegre de saber que podría hablar con la chica y al mismo tiempo frustrado al saber que no podía preguntar nada relacionado con la muerte del Gran Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hijo. Sin embargo, recordó las palabras del que una vez fue su cuñado y las de Eriol y decidió que tendría paciencia con la pequeña Sakura y no la forzaría a hablar si ello le causaba dolor. Luego de eso ellos se retiraron a la casa de Eriol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche todos los involucrados en la conversación que ocurriría en pocas horas estaban muy intranquilos. De una forma u otra sabían que se verían afectados por el encuentro del día siguiente. Las reacciones eran variadas, unos estaban ansiosos, otros asustados y otros preocupados.

En el Hillingdon Hospital Trust específicamente en la habitación 315 cierta castaña meditaba sobre los acontecimientos del día. Sakura tenía miedo, no sabía hasta qué punto la reunión con Shaoran cambiaria las cosas. No entendía porque el chico quería verla si no sabía que era una asesina y el Concilio no la buscaba. Luego recordó que él y ella habían sido los mejores amigos y que quizás solo se preocupaba por ella, esa idea la reconfortaba enormemente.

Luego paso un largo rato pensando en Eriol. La primera vez que lo vio, cuando su hermana se lo presento, tuvo la ligera impresión de que le era conocido pero desecho la idea ya que se encontraba en Inglaterra. ¿¡Como pudo ser tan tonta!? Shaoran tenía un primo en segundo grado de nombre Eriol. Solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces porque el chico vivía en Inglaterra, luego recordó que él iba a ser el estratega en el campeonato de batallas que organizarían los Li el año que ella desapareció. La chica se canso de pensar en las posibilidades y cayó en un sueño intranquilo a pesar del cansancio y la medicación que estaba recibiendo.

Tomoyo y Sonomi habían vuelto a su casa después de la insistencia de Sakura de que debían descansar. Además la castaña dijo que deseaba organizar sus pensamientos, por lo que Tomoyo entendió que su hermana quería estar sola.

Al llegar a su casa, Tomoyo le dio las buenas noches a su mamá y se fue a su cuarto, lo que más quería en ese momento era darse un largo baño y luego ir a la cama. Una vez en la bañera y con el agua caliente rodeando su cuerpo la chica se dispuso a meditar un poco en lo ocurrido ese día. Le preocupaba realmente su hermana la reacción que tuvo cuando se entero de que ella había hablado con Li fue de desesperación total. Sakura estaba escondiendo algo, de eso estaba segura, pero no quería forzarla. Lo bueno es que acepto ver a Li y a Eriol. Todo era cuestión de esperar que sucediera el día de mañana. La chica termino de bañarse y luego se acostó a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en una gran mansión, otro chico de cabellos castaños pensaba en sus acciones mientras se tomaba su tercer vaso de whisky. Había sido un egoísta al pensar en los acontecimientos políticos y no es su amiga. Por eso al salir del hospital había encargado un pequeño obsequio para ella. Sin embargo, le angustiaba pensar en que ella quizás no fuera la misma chica que conoció y a la vez temía a como reaccionaria ella al día siguiente, la primera vez que lo vio huyo lo más rápido que pudo.

Otra cosa que se preguntaba era como tratarla. Su relación siempre había sido cercana, nunca la había llamado por su apellido como en teoría exigía la cortesía en Japón. Y de llamarla por su apellido ¿Cual utilizaría Kinomoto o Daidouji? Definitivamente ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Dejo el vaso en el bar y se dispuso a acostarse, no tenia caso seguir pensando en su reacción en menos de 8 horas sabría cómo lo recibiría ella.

Shaoran no era el único intranquilo en la mansión, Eriol llevaba horas dando vueltas en la habitación. El chico estaba muy preocupado, por un lado y siendo sincero le preocupaba la pequeña Sakura. La chica siempre había sido distante e incluso antipática con él pero aún así le había tomado cierto cariño. Además, la chica era la luz de los ojos de su hermana mayor. ¡Su quiera Tomoyo! Como lamentaba no haberle dicho la verdad hace meses cuando se había dado cuenta que era la mujer con quien quería compartir su vida. En esas ultimas horas como se había recriminado aquello.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillo se pusieron blancos, estaba molesto consigo mismo por u cobardía. El no le había dicho nada a su novia sobre sus poderes ni tampoco que los Hiragizawa pertenecían a una de las 5 familias de mayor influencia en Japón. Lamento también no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre su viaje a China. Y para empeorar las cosas, temía que el apellido Amamiya surgiera en la conversación y su novia no le perdonara nunca el no haberle dicho la verdad.

–Dioses por favor no permitan que pierda a la mujer de mi vida – Dijo el chico viendo el horizonte desde su ventana.

En otra gran mansión, una mujer se encontraba escribiendo el último párrafo de su carta con cara de preocupación. No sabía como la conversación entre los muchachos podía afectar a Sakura y a Tomoyo. Le asustaba que las hermanas se distanciaran por la revelación de algunas verdades. Suspiro largamente ya no podía hacer nada, el día que tanto había temido había llegado. Se animo a si misma pensando que después de todo no existían las coincidencias solo no inevitable y que quizás Sakura pudiera evitar que más sangre fuera derramada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente…

La amatista entro en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – Buenos días Sakurita ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?–

La castaña esbozo su característica sonrisa a medias –Hola Tommy, me siento bien aún me duele un poco el pecho al cambiar de posición pero sé que pronto me recuperare–.

Tomoyo se acerco a la cama y abrazo a su hermana –Me alegro que estés mejor–. Luego su expresión se torno seria y añadió. –Afuera están Li y Eriol– La sonrisa apareció del rostro de la castaña por unos instantes– Esperan tu autorización para pasar–.

Las castaña se armo de valor –Diles que pasen– Pidió con bastante convicción.

Tomoyo salió a la puerta e índico a los muchachos que pasaran. Sakura se quedo asombrada al ver un hermoso arreglo de flores que traían entre los dos chicos. De inmediato supo que la idea era de Shaoran ya que él sabía que los cerezos eran su flor favorita. Su rostro se ilumino.

Los chicos colocaron el hermoso ramo de flores en una esquina de la habitación e hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante Sakura. La chica sonreía a medias pero de una forma muy sincera –Muchas gracias Shao están hermosas– Dijo tras unos instantes de tenso silencio y expectación.

Shaoran esbozo una gran sonrisa –Me alegro que te gusten Saku– Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, para sorpresa de los níveos, la chica le correspondió el gesto.

Los chicos se sentaron y Sakura volvió a sorprender a su hermana –Hola Hiragizawa, disculpa que no te saludara antes, Shao robo toda mi atención– Explico.

Eriol esbozo una sonrisa –No te preocupes pequeña Sakura, se que hace mucho que no se veían. Por favor dime Eriol. De cierto modo casi somos primos lejanos gracias a Shaoran y cuñados si tu hermana me acepta a su lado–. El comentario del chico causo que ambas hermanas se sonrojaran.

–Sabes ayer estuve pensando en ti– Afirmó la chica dirigiendo su mirada a Eriol, al cual no le agradaba mucho esa noticia. –Cuando Tommy nos presentó me dio la impresión que te conocía aunque deseche la idea. –Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en los labios del chico– Anoche recordé que Shao me contó en una ocasión que el primo de su padre, el heredero del poderoso Clan de los Hiragizawa, había roto su compromiso con una Yamamoto al enamorarse de una hermosa Leidy y que debido a eso la cabeza de la familia se había mudado a Inglaterra. Si no me equivoco tú eres el actual Jefe del Clan Hiragizawa ¿Verdad?

Eriol sonrió, ya no Tenia caso negarlo –Estas en lo correcto pequeña Sakura– Afirmo temeroso.

Tomoyo se sorprendió –Eres un hechicero y nunca me lo habías dicho– Dijo la chica con mucha tristeza.

Se guardo silencio por unos instantes, que fue roto por Sakura –Tommy no te lo dijo porque va contra nuestras leyes revelar esa información, además, estoy segura que Eriol solo estaba esperando el momento más oportuno– Afirmó la chica.

–Te lo quise decir desde el primer día amor –Dijo Eriol tomando las manos de su amada– Pero no es tan fácil, sin ese lazo especial de amor que nos une en este momento sería imposible revelar algo como eso sin que me creyeras un loco.

La chica sonrió –En eso te doy la razón, si me hubieras dicho que eras un hechicero después de una semana de salir conmigo te hubiera creído loco–. Sonrió y el ambiente se relajo en la habitación.

–Yo, ya consideraba oportuno contarte la verdad Tommy, esa fue la razón por la que insiste tanto que fuera a la fiesta ¿Lo recuerdas? –

Los dos níveos se abrazaron para después darse un tierno beso. Mientras que los castaños se sentían muy incómodos de estar presentes en la reconciliación de la pareja. Sakura volvió a concentrarse en las preguntas que ya había planeado hacerle a Shaoran. –¿Shao como están tus padres y tus hermanas?– Pregunto la chica con curiosidad los Li también fueron parte de su niñez y de su familia.

El chico sonrió –Madre y padre están muy bien de salud, Saku. Con respecto a mis hermanas todas a excepción de Sheifa están casadas – Dijo el chico con naturalidad aunque con un poco de melancolía en la voz. Noto que su primo fruncía el ceño y simplemente negó de forma casi imperceptible para acallarlo. Prefirió no dar muchos detalles de la familia Li por el momento. No es que desconfiara de Sakura, es solo que no creyó conveniente ser portador de malas noticias en su primer encuentro con la chica después de más de 8 años.

Los jóvenes estuvieron hablando unos 20 minutos de trivialidades. Shaoran conto un par de historias y anécdotas de su niñez juntos. Esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojara varias veces mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se reían de las ocurrencias de los castaños.

–... Y luego cayó estrepitosamente. Fue muy divertido– Afirmo el chico mientras todos reían y Sakura adoptaba un color semejante a un tomate de la pena. –Realmente la boda de Futtie fue la más divertida y entretenida de todas a las que he ido– Sakura le tiro la almohada en la cara. Se moría de vergüenza al recordar que por intentar hacer una travesura había terminado por caerse encima de una de las mesas del banquete y dado todo un espectáculo. Nadeshico, su madre estaba que echaba humo.

Todos en la habitación se veían relajados y tranquilos. De pronto se le vino a la mente una pregunta que no había contemplado entre el listado mental que había hecho en el transcurso de la noche. –Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo es tradición familiar casarse a corta edad – el chico asintió. Y dime Shao ¿cómo es tu esposa?– Dijo la chica con curiosidad.

Shaoran se sobresalto al oír semejante pregunta, prácticamente el chico se quedo sin habla. Eriol al notarlo intervino –Mi primo no está casado Sakura – Afirmo el chico.

La chica se extraño – ¿Cómo es posible que el único heredero de los Li aún este soltero?– Pregunto incrédula la castaña.

–Lo que sucede Sakura es que Shaoran no acepto a ninguna de las chicas que mi tío Hien insistió en presentarle así que al final lo comprometieron con alguien de la familia–.

–¿Y quién es ella? ¿La conozco? – pregunto la chica mientras sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta.

–Estoy casi seguro que sí. – Afirmo con una sonrisa el ingles. – Es Meiling Li–

La chica esbozo una gran sonrisa, Meiling es prima de Shaoran y en su infancia siempre fueron buenas amigas. Sakura recordó la vez que Meiling le confesó que estaba enamorada de Shaoran pero que ella sabía que era su prometido y respetaría siempre eso.

–Me alegro mucho por Meiling, ella siempre te ha querido Shao– Dijo la chica con sinceridad.

–Ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso– Afirmo el chino –Es mas, mis tíos la obligaron.

–¿Por qué no estuvo de acuerdo, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti Shaoran?–

–Fue porque ella considero que con eso estaría tomando tu lugar Sakura y para ella eso constituye un insulto a tu memoria–. Sakura se entristeció, nunca se imagino que su amiga le tuviera tal cariño y lealtad.

–Me gustaría verla – Dijo la joven en un susurro – En ciertas ocasiones la extraño mucho–.

–Eso se puede arreglar– Afirmo Shaoran.

–Gracias Shao– Dijo la chica con un brillo en sus ojos. Nuevamente la curiosidad pudo con ella –Pero aún que sea con Meiling ¿No deberías estar casado? Ya sobrepasaste la edad límite–.

–Es un momento político muy difícil y como mi matrimonio no representa una alianza con otro clan mis padres lo han pospuesto mientras se resuelve la inminente guerra– Afirmo el joven lamentando tener que abordar el tema de forma tan abrupta.

–¿De qué hablas Shaoran? ¿Guerra?– Pregunto la chica con confusión y temor.

–Lo siento Saku pero las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos años. Mi padre me envió a Inglaterra para poder presentarme ante el Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente y explicarles la precaria situación que estamos viviendo allá. Además de pedir su posible colaboración en caso de que la guerra sobrepase Asia–.

–¿Sigo sin entender porque se han iniciado los conflictos se supone que el Concilio regula el poder de los clanes y evita la guerra?– Dijo la chica con preocupación. –¿Los problemas empezaron en China? Por favor dime que mi clan se declaro como neutro– Pidió la chica.

–Lamento tener que ser yo el que te de las malas noticias en nuestro primer encuentro en años, pero los Kinomoto fueron los que comenzaron las hostilidades y son ellos los cabecillas de uno de los bandos–.

–No es posible lo que dices– Dijo la chica entre lagrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza –Nosotros no hemos participado en una guerra en años. – El hecho de que Sakura siguiera incluyéndose cuando hablaba del clan Kinomoto no paso desapercibido para Eriol ni para Tomoyo. Los níveos, parecieron tener la misma idea ya que decidieron permanecer callados mientras los dos castaños hablaban.

–Eso fue antes de que Fujita se convirtiera en el jefe de tu clan. Desde que el tomó el poder toda ha cambiado–. La afirmación del chico tenso aun más el ambiente en el lugar.

–No puede ser Shaoran, mi tío es un buen hombre –Afirmo la chica muy convencida de sus palabras mientras Shaoran la veía con incredulidad.

–Sakura, él fue el que nos dio la noticia de tu muerte, la de tu padre y Touya. – La chica cerró los ojos como queriendo alejar las imágenes que con solo nombrarlos llegaban a su mente– Luego de eso acuso a varios clanes menores de Asia de ser los actores intelectuales del crimen. –Shaoran frunció aún más su ceño–El mismo día que él nos informo de sus muertes firmó una alianza con los clanes de magia oscura que tu padre había echado del Concilio y les dio la misma jerarquía que a las 5 familias nobles–. Se notaba indignado ante tal humillación para las familias que eran sus iguales en poder.

Su última afirmación la sorprendió –Pero eso no es posible. Las familias nobles debieron armar un gran revuelo– Supuso la chica con preocupación. Si todo lo que Li decía era cierto lo de la guerra no era ninguna exageración.

–Es correcto Sakura. Los clanes nobles estuvieron en desacuerdo. Todo empeoro cuando Keitaro Shimizu declaro que él no reconocía el poder de Fujita por no ser un heredero legítimo. Todo aquel que sea enemigo de Fujita aparece muerto en circunstancias sospechosas, el primero en morir fue el venerable Keitaro Shimizu pero le han seguido muchos otros–.

–¿Pero si es tío de Sakura como es que no es un heredero legitimo? – Pregunto la amatista que hasta ahora había estado escuchando la conversación atentamente.

–Realmente es sencillo Daidouji. El Señor Fijimoto Kinomoto, abuelo de Saku, se caso con Akaya Yamamoto y de esta unión solo nació un hijo varón Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sin embargo, el señor Fujimoto tuvo otro hijo con una concubina de un clan inferior llamada Natsuki Izumi este es Fujita– Explico el chino.

–No entiendo si son hijos del mismo padre y tienen el mismo apellido ¿Por qué uno es un heredero legitimo y el otro no? – Volvió a preguntar la amatista.

–Eso se debe a la madre de Fujita pertenece a un clan inferior y por lo tanto el no podía ser el Jefe de la familia. Solo hay 5 familias que se consideran Nobles en Japón ya que sus herederos llevan la sangre de los Tokugawa, estas son: los Hiragizawa, los Shimazu, los Yamamoto, los Kinomoto y los Amamiya–.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante el último apellido ya que el nombre de soltera de su madre era Sonomi Amamiya. Pero inmediatamente pensó que era una coincidencia solamente. Por otro lado, Eriol se removió incomodo en su silla, Tomoyo era muy perspicaz y podría sacar conclusiones muy acertadas de los acontecimientos si le daban suficiente tiempo para pensar.

–¿Nadeshiko no ha hecho nada para evitar esta situación?– Pregunto la castaña ignorante de los pensamientos de los níveos.

–¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunto Shaoran bastante molesto.

La chica repitió – Solo me preguntaba si Nadeshiko no ha hecho nada para evitar esta situación.

–Tu madre – Dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra– es prácticamente una prisionera de Fujita. Nadie la ha visto desde hace años, solo se comunica mediante cartas con mi madre y una hermana suya – Dijo el chico.

Shaoran estaba muy molesto por la indiferencia que mostraba Sakura hacia el único familiar directo con vida que poseía. Para él fue casi un insulto que Sakura llamara por su nombre a su madre. Lo que termino de enfurecer al chico fue el gesto que hizo la castaña dando a entender que la vida de la autora de sus días no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

–¿Cómo es posible que muestres tal indiferencia ante la situación que vive la persona que te dio la vida y que durante años te cuido y amo? La mujer que lloro desolada ante la noticia de las muertes de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

–Shaoran tu sabes que ella y yo nunca fuimos muy unidas. No hables como si ella se hubiera desvivido por mí– Dijo la chica con cierto desdén en su voz y una frialdad que dejo mudos a todos en la habitación.

–Sakura yo puedo permitir que hables mal de todas las personas en este mundo pero jamás de tu madre – Dijo severamente la voz de una persona que hasta entonces había estado escuchando la conversación tras la puerta del cuarto – La única razón por la que Nadeshiko sigue con vida, aguantando los constantes maltratos y golpes de la bestia de Fujita, es la esperanza de volver a verte algún día–.

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a la persona que había hablado desde la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Entonces tu eres la hermana con la que se comunica Nadeshiko Kinomoto? – Pregunto Li con sorpresa.

–Estas en lo correcto Shaoran Li. Nadeshiko y yo somos hermana–.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todos. Les confieso que originalmente pensé dedicarle poco tiempo a la estadía de Saku en el hospital pero luego me pareció importante resaltar las emociones y pensamientos de cada uno de los protagonistas en el momento en que se empieza a revelar la verdad de un pasado oculto. Les prometo que pronto habrá más acción y menos charla.

Algunos deben pensar que quizás me pase de trágica en algunos momentos, no lo pude evitar. A mi concepción, los acontecimientos del pasado pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente traumáticos para los niños y Sakura realmente quedo traumada. Por otro lado, les comento que me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Eriol y Tomoyo en este fic, aun así el destino les deparara unas cuantas pruebas.

Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado unos minutos para leer mi historia, especialmente a todos los que me han dejado un Review apoyándome.

Saludos.


	5. Capítulo V Qué hacer ante tal revelación

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia.**

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA:** Los capítulos fueron Reeditados por lo que les recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio.

**Capítulo V ¿Qué hacer ante tal revelación?**

–¿Nadeshiko no ha hecho nada para evitar esta situación?– Pregunto la castaña.

–¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunto Shaoran bastante molesto.

La chica repitió – Solo me preguntaba ¿si Nadeshiko no ha hecho nada para evitar esta situación?

–Tu madre – Dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra– Es prácticamente una prisionera de Fujita. Nadie la ha visto desde hace años, solo se comunica mediante cartas con mi madre y con una hermana suya – Dijo el chico.

Shaoran estaba muy molesto por la indiferencia que mostraba Sakura hacia el único familiar directo con vida que poseía. Para él fue casi un insulto que Sakura llamara por su nombre a su madre. Lo que termino de enfurecer al chico fue el gesto que hizo la castaña dando a entender que la vida de la autora de sus días no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

–¿Cómo es posible que muestres tal indiferencia ante la situación que vive la persona que te dio la vida y que durante años te cuido y amo? La mujer que lloro desolada ante la noticia de las muertes de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

–Shaoran tu sabes que ella y yo nunca fuimos muy unidas. No hables como si ella se hubiera desvivido por mí– Dijo la chica con cierto desdén en su voz y una frialdad que dejo mudos a todos en la habitación.

–Sakura yo puedo permitir que hables mal de todas las personas en este mundo pero jamás de tu madre – Dijo severamente la voz de una persona que hasta entonces había estado escuchando la conversación tras la puerta del cuarto – La única razón por la que Nadeshiko sigue con vida, aguantando los constantes maltratos y golpes de la bestia de Fujita, es la esperanza de volver a verte algún día–.

Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos a la persona que había hablado desde la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Entonces tu eres la hermana con la que se comunica Nadeshiko Kinomoto? – Pregunto Li con sorpresa.

–Estas en lo correcto Shaoran Li. Nadeshiko y yo somos hermanas – Afirmó Sonomi Daidouji desde la puerta de la habitación. –Hace muchos años que yo fui excluida y exiliada de mi familia y de los Consejos de Hechiceros de Oriente y Japón, pero mi nombre es Sonomi Amamiya y soy la hermana mayor de Nadeshiko.

Sonomi miraba directo a sus hijas con una mezcla de orgullo ante la revelación y molestia ante la apatía de Sakura hacia la situación tan deplorable que estaba viviendo su querida hermana desde la muerte de Fujitaka.

Sakura se quedo muda ante la noticia al igual que Tomoyo, los acontecimientos se estaban desarrollando muy rápido y una sensación de odio, desprecio y repulsión por todos los presentes, quienes la habían engañado durante años, se hizo presente en su corazón. De inmediato su ritmo cardiaco se acelero al punto que una alarma se activo en el electrocardiógrafo y a los pocos segundos entraron dos enfermeras y el doctor de guardia para revisar a la chica.

–Quiero que todos ellos se vallan – Dijo la castaña con un gran odio y resentimiento en la voz. –Aparten de mi vista a todos estos traidores ¡LOS ODIO!– La joven grito con resentimiento viendo directamente a Sonomi.

Esas palabras pronunciadas por la castaña hirieron profundamente a todos los presentes. Sin embargo, Tomoyo trato de acercarse a su hermana mientras esta era atendida para tranquilizarla – Saku debes tratar de calmarte por favor, recuerda tu herida.

La chica de ojos color esmeralda retiro la mano antes de que pudiera su hermana tocarla – Tu ni te me acerques traidora todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo. TE ODIO. – Los ojos de Sakura estaban bañados en lagrimas.

Ante todo esto una de las enfermeras retiro a Tomoyo del costado de la cama y le pidió a los presentes que se marcharan de la habitación ya que sería necesario colocarle un calmante a la chica para tranquilizarla y evitar que su estado de salud se viera afectado.

Al salir de la habitación Tomoyo se enfrento a si madre –¿Cómo es posible que nos ocultaras algo tan importante durante todos estos años madre?– Pregunto con los ojos colmados de lagrimas ya que le dolieron profundamente las palabras de su hermana pero al igual que la castaña sentía resentimiento hacia su progenitora en esos momentos.

Sonomi suspiro se imagino durante años la reacción de sus hijas (N/A: para ella Sakura también era su hija y la amaba como tal). Se imagino sus gritos, preguntas y molestias, sin embargo, el tono de resentimiento y odio nunca lo imagino. Era ese tono de odio en la voz de sus hijas lo que le dolía. –Me imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme hija. Te contare toda la verdad– Dijo tratando de encarar todo lo sucedido lo mejor posible. Quizás no debió de irrumpir de esa forma en la habitación. Le había molestado tanto la actitud de Sakura que no lo pudo evitar.

Tú me traicionaste. Nos traicionaste a las dos ¿Cómo esperas que crea en tu palabra nuevamente? Si por lo visto me mentiste toda mi vida. Y lo que es peor le mentiste descaradamente a Sakura sabiendo lo inestable de su condición emocional. Si sabias quien era ¿Por qué fingiste durante todos estos años? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que fuera a los mejores médicos? ¿Acaso sabias que esa niña que recogimos en el callejón de Tokio era tu sobrina?

Antes de que Sonomi pudiera hablar intervino Eriol –Tommy se que tienes muchas dudas, como todos, y que estas molesta pero este no es el lugar adecuado para discutir este tema. Porque mejor no vamos a tu casa – Sugirió el ingles en tono conciliador.

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento y acepto la sugerencia de su novio, ya que los gritos de Sakura y los de ella misma habían despertado la curiosidad entre las personas del piso y lo que menos deseaba era seguir haciendo un espectáculo frente a todos ellos.

–Vamos entonces a casa– dijo Sonomi aun algo afligida.

–¡No! –Dijo entonces la amatista. –Lo que vas a decir no solo me incumbe a mí directamente sino también a mi hermana. –Observó la puerta de la habitación que habían abandonado– Sakura tiene todo el derecho a saber la verdad. Así que considero que lo justo es que las dos escuchemos lo que tengas que decir. –Eriol se acerco a abrazarla al ver su estado– Yo esperare hasta que mi hermana desee oír tu verdad. No por ti sino por ella. Le demostrare a Saku que yo nunca la traicione. – Los ojos de la joven estaba cristalinos pero a la vez su voz, normalmente delicada y amable, se oía cargada de resentimiento hacia su progenitora.

–Siendo así creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos por el día de hoy– Intervino Li quien tenía mil interrogantes en la cabeza pero estaba consciente que este no era el momento de preguntar.

Los níveos asintieron como respuesta. –Yo me voy con ellos– Afirmo la amatista con rabia en sus ojos.

Sonomi asintió en silencio con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro de finas facciones. Después de todo, siempre pensó que de sus dos hijas Tomoyo seria la que más comprendería su situación y la apoyaría. En cambio, esperaba que su hija menor se comportara básicamente como lo hizo, estaba consciente que Sakura lo vería como una traición.

Sonomi vio como Tomoyo se alejaba con su novio y el joven Li. Se volteo e ingreso de nuevo a la habitación de Sakura. La joven castaña se encontraba dormida después de haber sido sedada por los doctores.

–¿Es usted familiar de la joven? – Pregunto el residente del piso, un joven doctor de cabellos rubios y sonrisa galante que se notaba muy cansado.

–Soy su madre– Indico la mujer –¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija doctor? – Pregunto viendo a Sakura.

–Se agito mucho hace unos minutos, lo cual no es conveniente ya que la Señorita Daidouji sufrió un paro cardiaco después de su accidente automovilístico y tiene una costilla fracturada que no soldara hasta que ella guarde el debido reposo. – Dejo la historia en su lugar y volvió a ver a la mujer– Su salud no corre peligro pero lo mejor es que se tranquilice y descanse–.

–Gracias doctor–.

– No hay de que Señora es mi trabajo– Dijo el joven que se veía agotado para luego retirarse del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

La Joven amatista se negó a ir a casa de Eriol o a un hotel por lo que iniciaron el viaje de unos 40 minutos hasta la mansión Daidouji en silencio. Todos los involucrados en la conversación de minutos antes se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Tomoyo, en esos momentos no sabía que pensar o sentir. Por un momento su cerebro no le respondía, se sentía confundida, molesta, triste, cansada, dolida y expectante a la vez. Tras la rabia y el dolor inicial, se dedico a pensar las cosas con objetividad. Después de todo, su mama y ella siempre habían tenido una excelente relación. Quizás lo mejor era no juzgarla antes de oír lo que tenía que decir.

A pesar de su intento de calmarse había una pregunta rondando su cabeza con intensidad ¿Por qué su mama no le había dicho la verdad? Y a esa le seguían muchas otras: ¿Su mama le estuvo mintiendo toda su vida? ¿Sabría Sonomi que la pequeña chica que rescataron en un callejón de Tokio era su sobrina? ¿Por qué la insistencia de su progenitora en llevar a la pequeña Sakura a psiquiatras y psicólogos si ella sabia el pasado de su hermana? ¿Por qué su madre fue expulsada de la familia Amamiya? ¿Sería posible que Sonomi Daidouji tuviera poderes mágicos? ¿Tendría ella misma más primos y tíos? ¿Por qué su hermana la había llamado traidora? Y tras todas estas preguntas volvía a su mente la más importante de todas: ¿Por qué su mama no le había dicho la verdad?

–¿Amor te encuentras bien?– Pregunto el chico de ojos zafiros con evidente preocupación. Ambos se encontraban en el asiento trasero de la camioneta mientras Shaoran conducía.

Tomoyo por fin levanto la vista y vio a su novio que la observaba con preocupación –No sé qué pensar de todo esto Eriol– Confeso la chica– Todo ha pasado muy rápido para mí – Continuo la chica después de suspirar –En pocos días me he enterado del pasado oculto de mi hermana, de que tu, Li, Sakura y muy posiblemente mi madre tienen poderes mágicos, que Saku y yo somos primas de sangre, que muy posiblemente una de las personas en las que más he confiado en mi vida me ha mentido desde mi nacimiento y que mi prima-hermana me odia – Termino con los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

Eriol la abrazo con fuerza para confortarla pero prefirió no decir nada. En realidad no sabía que decir, estaba consciente que Tomoyo se sentía traicionada y tenía miedo de la reacción de la chica cuando descubriera toda la verdad. El no saldría bien librado en toda la historia si las cosas seguían así pero le había hecho una promesa a Sonomi Daidouji y no la incumpliría por nada.

El era un Caballero ingles y a la vez un Samurái japonés y si algo caracterizaba a las dos culturas que conformaban su idiosincrasia era el valor de la palabra dada y del honor. Sin embargo, Eriol era consciente que por culpa de su honor posiblemente pudiera perder el amor del ser más importante para él.

Para los antiguos Samuráis el perder el honor era la mayor deshonra del guerrero y era razón suficiente para morir. En este momento no sabía que pensar de esta filosofía. Por un lado si callaba conservaría su honor pero posiblemente Tomoyo no le perdonaría el hecho de que le haya mentido ¿De qué le serviría su honor si la persona que más ha amado en el mundo lo desprecia? En esas circunstancias era mejor estar muerto que vivir una vida sabiendo que la persona que tu amas te desprecia.

Por otro lado, si incumplía su promesa perdería su honor y el valor de su palabra pero posiblemente Tomoyo le comprendiera y lo aceptara a su lado. De las dos opciones la segunda le gustaba más. Sin embargo, las leyes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente establecían que la palabra dada entre dos hechiceros japoneses representaba prácticamente un contrato y por lo tanto aquel que lo incumpliera perdería su honor y por lo tanto era mejor que muriera. Se pregunto por un instante si Sonomi Daidouji sería capaz de denunciarlo ante el Concilio. En su infancia fue conocida como una mujer de temer, sin embargo, ella misma había sido expulsada del Concilio por negarse a casarse son su prometido. Ella mejor que nadie tenía que entender que el amor valía más que la palabra.

El sonido de un celular saco de sus cavilaciones a todos en la camioneta. Shaoran vio quien le llamaba y decidió contestar. –¿Que quieres Meiling?– Dijo el chico a modo de saludo.

–Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu prima favorita ni mucho menos a tu prometida Shaoran Li– Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero del otro lado de la línea.

Shaoran Sonrió, definitivamente Meiling no tenía remedio. –Lo siento Mei pero en este momento estoy ocupado ¿Tienes alguna noticia importante?–

La chica miro nerviosa a su alrededor antes de contestar, lo que estaba haciendo era una desobediencia grave y si la pillaban estaría en serios problemas. –Si, te tengo noticias Shao….–

Hagamos lo siguiente– La interrumpió –Yo te llamo en cuanto te pueda dedicar toda mi atención y hablamos de lo que tengas que decirme–. Propuso el chico.

Meiling suspiro –Esta bien Shao pero por favor llámame directamente a mi celular–.

De haber estado en sus 5 sentidos Shaoran hubiera notado el tono de nerviosismo de Mei. Le extraño la proposición de su prima pero en ese momento tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. –OK Mei, hablamos en un rato– Afirmó y luego de eso colgó.

Por un momento se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran con tan solo imaginarse la cara que pondría Mei al enterarse de que Sakura estaba viva. Las dos chicas se habían vuelto excelentes amigas y siempre se les veía juntas cuando Mei estaba en Japón. La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Shaoran al recordar el día en que tuvo que llamar a China para avisarle a su prima que Sakura, Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto habían sido asesinados. Recordó los gritos de dolor de la joven y su llagada a Japón con la mirada perdida. Mei había guardado luto por un año en honor a su amiga, además, conservaba como tesoros todas aquellas cosas que Saku le había regalado.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada de la mansión Daidouji así que decidió dejar sus recuerdos para después he hizo una nota mental para llamar a Mei en cuanto pudiera. La joven amatista pidió estar sola por lo que Eriol y Shaoran respetaron su decisión y decidieron marcharse a la mansión Hiraguizawa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recorrido de 25 minutos que separaba la mansión Daidouji de la Hiraguizawa transcurrio en absoluto silencio, ya que cada hechicero tenía en que pesar. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta los recibió un hombre blanco de unos 50 años – Buenos días Amo, Joven Li. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia– El almuerzo estará listo en una hora. Si lo desean pueden esperar en el salón, he mandado a prender la chimenea–.

–Gracias Frederick dijo el joven de lentes, así lo haremos–. El hombre hizo una breve reverencia y luego se marcho.

Eriol entro al salón y se dirigió directamente hacia el bar para preparar alguna bebida. Le entrego una a Shaoran y se sentó al otro lado del salón.

– ¿Dime Eriol acaso ya tu sabias que Sonomi Daidouji era tía de Sakura? – Pregunto el chino a quien no se le paso por alto lo poco sorprendido que estaba su primo ante la reciente revelación.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso primito? – Indago el chico solo por curiosidad.

–La noche que Sakura tuvo el accidente tu nos reuniste a Tomoyo y a mí en la cafetería del hospital y contaste a termino general a tu novia quien era Sakura en nuestra jerarquía social. ¿Lo recuerdas? –

–Lo recuerdo– Afirmó tomando de su bebida.

–Cuando ella se fue me dijiste que el apellido de soltera de su madre era Amamiya. En ese momento pensé que seguramente pertenecía a una de las ramas secundarias de esa familia y que posiblemente era familiar de algún miembro de tu Clan. Que quizás como no tenía magia y pertenecía una jerarquía inferior no le habían dicho la verdad de su origen. Fui un idiota ¿Verdad? Según mis cálculos esa chica es una de las miembros de la familia principal Amamiya y por lo tanto una heredera del Clan.

Eriol bebió nuevamente de su trago con calma. –Es cierto que para mí no es ninguna sorpresa enterarme que Sonomi Daidouji es la hermana mayor de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Lo que no sabía – Se apresuro a continuar al ver la cara de enfado de su primo – Es que ella y Nadeshiko seguían en contacto. Ni mucho menos tenía idea de que la antipática y antisocial hermanita menor de Tomoyo era la chica que alguna vez fue tu prometida hasta los sucesos del viernes– .

Shaoran se levanto molesto y camino por el salón en círculos debatiéndose entre sí golpear a Eriol o no. –¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunto aún de pie y viendo a Eriol con los ojos encendidos en furia.

–Es muy simple, el apellido me llamo la atención y decidí investigar en los archivos del Concilio. Allí se refleja una expulsión de una chica perteneciente a la familia principal de los Amamiya que coincide con la descripción de Sonomi Daidouji. Además el documento también indica que la joven Amamiya partió para Inglaterra después de estar un tiempo en China, ya que el Concilio Occidental le permitió vivir aquí. Con esa información y algo de investigación aquí en Londres no fue difícil saber quién era. Sin embargo prometí que no debelaría su historia ni su secreto a sus hijas. – Concluyó.

Shaoran se serenó al escuchar a su primo y entendió que él le había dado su palabra a Sonomi Daidouji. –Vaya vueltas que da el mundo ¿No crees? Tu padre rehuyó el casarse con su prometida porque se enamoro de una Leidy y su primogénito esta perdidamente enamorado de la hija de una exiliada de la familia principal Amamiya la cual se opuso a casarse con un joven Yamamoto o Shimazu. – Dijo Li con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé, es irónico que mi padre pudiera seguir siendo el Jefe del Clan Hiraguizawa y Sonomi Daidouji fuera expulsada de forma deshonrosa del Concilio. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente con quien se rehusó casarse o porque. Incluso el castigo que le impusieron el Concilio y su padre es un misterio. No hay referencia escrita de esos hechos en los archivos del Concilio–. Lo cual era sospechoso porque todo quedaba registrado en los archivos normalmente.

–Mi madre me conto alguna vez que de jóvenes Sonomi, Nadeshiko y ella eran buenas amigas, pero nunca me quiso decir nada de lo sucedido en ese exilio. Quizás si le explico la situación actual ella acepte contármelo–. Afirmó el varón con algunas dudas.

–Ahora que me acuerdo– Dijo Eriol, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño – Cuando estábamos en camino a la mansión Daidouji recibiste una llamada de Meiling ¿Alguna noticia importante?– Pegunto.

–Sinceramente no lo sé. Solo hable con ella por unos segundos. La llamare de inmediato– Dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

Tras unos cuantos repiques obtuvo respuesta. – Hola Shaoran – Dijo una chica al otro lado de la línea.

–Hola Mei, como te lo prometí soy todo oídos para lo que tengas que decirme–.

–Perfecto. Pero antes cuéntame cómo te ha ido en Londres. No has llamado mucho desde que llegaste Shao. ¿Cómo está Eriol?–

Shaoran decidió ignorar la primera pregunta. – Aquí todo está bien Mei. Eriol está bien te manda saludos. – Afirmo el chico.

–Por favor pon el altavoz para poder saludarlo –Pidió–.

Eriol se acerco –Hola Mei, tiempo sin hablar contigo prima ¿Como estas?– saludo alegremente.

–Qué bueno que los dos estén bien chicos – Dijo la china. –Yo estoy bien pero la razón de que los llamara es avisarles que el viernes en la noche un ninja enemigo intento entrar en la mansión Li–.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. – ¿Todos están bien Mei? ¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Alguien salió herido? – El joven chino preguntaba con desesperación por sus familiares temiendo lo peor.

–Todos están bien Shaoran, el ninja fue capturado y asesinado en los jardines exteriores de la mansión–. Dijo en un susurro.

–¿Cómo es posible que no me hayan informado de esto al instante? –Pregunto el chico molesto.

–Shao, el tío Hien decidió que lo mejor era no alarmar a nadie y mucho menos a ti que estas en el exterior. Debido a que los guardias mataron al ninja al momento fue imposible definir quién era su objetivo. Aunque sinceramente yo pienso que el tío Hien y tú son los blancos más probables. Es por eso que te llamo, aunque este contradiciendo la orden directa que recibí. Lo mejor es que tu y Eriol estén siempre acompañados por algunos escoltas.

El gesto del rostro de Shaoran pasó del enfado total al agradecimiento para luego mostrar preocupación. –Meiling te lo agradezco mucho, no te imaginas lo mucho que valoro que me hayas llamado para darme este aviso aun cuando te arriesgas a molestar a mi padre–.

Eriol había optado por oír todo lo que dijeran los chinos, ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con Shaoran al respecto. Después de todo mientras menos durara la llamada más posibilidades había de que no descubrieran a Meiling. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba detenidamente la chica no tenía muchas opciones ya que si Ieran o Hien Li le preguntaban directamente tendría que confesar. El castigo por mentir dentro del Concilio Chino era aun peor que el de desobedecer, aunque dudaba que sus tíos fueran así de inflexibles.

–Mei muchas gracias por avisarme. Te prometo que tomare las medidas necesarias. En este momento debo salir. Prometo llamarte en lo que pueda–.

–Está bien Shao. Nos vemos–.

Al terminar la llamada vio directamente a Eriol. –Necesito hacer una llamada desde tu estudio, si no me equivoco desde allí es imposible escuchar la conversación–. Eriol simplemente asintió y llevo al chino a una oficina lujosamente decorada. En el centro de la misma se encontraba un enorme escritorio negro con una computadora portátil encima, un teléfono y algunos papeles. Shaoran tomo el teléfono y marco directamente a su padre.

–Buenas Noches, residencia Li ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Pregunto amablemente un hombre que de inmediato Shaoran reconoció.

–Hola Wei ¿Como estas? –

–Joven Shaoran que bueno que nos llama. Todo aquí está bien. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

–Muy bien. Quisiera que por favor me comunicaras con mi padre y mi madre en el estudio Wei. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con ellos–.

–Entendido Joven deme solo unos minutos para ubicarlos.

–Está bien Wei, llamo en 10 minutos. Gracias por la ayuda–. Luego de esto colgó.

Eriol ya estaba demasiado intrigado así que decidió preguntar. –¿Que te traes entre manos Shaoran? –

–Te lo explicare en unos minutos mientras le doy razones a mis padres, Eriol. Mientras tanto quiero que reúnas a 8 de tus mejores y más confiables hechiceros. Deseo que todos sean totalmente leales a la familia Hiraguizawa y a ti. Además, necesito que también llames a tus guardianes.– Eriol entendía cada vez menos pero aún así asintió con la cabeza y salió del estudio para buscar a sus guardianes y encargarles la selección de los otros hechiceros.

Tan solo 5 minutos después volvió el oji-azul al estudio. –Ya le he indicado a Spi tus exigencias en media hora tendrás a tus hechiceros. ¿Ahora me puedes decir de cuando acá eres un cobarde para necesitar una escolta de 8 personas?.

Shaoran se rio del comentario de su amigo –No son para nosotros Eriol, creo que has mal interpretado mis movimientos. Ya lo entenderás– Afirmo el chino– Para luego volver a tomar el teléfono y marcar a su país de origen.

–Buenas noches– Saludo una voz que de inmediato Shaoran reconoció como la de su padre.

–Buenas noches padre ¿Madre se encuentra con usted?– Saludo y pregunto el chico.

–Aquí estoy Shaoran ¿Sucede algo? –

–Desde mi llegada a Londres han aparecido en escena algunos personajes que no tenía planeado conocer.– Afirmo el chico dejando a todos sus escuchas con duda. Eriol lo veía reprobatoriamente pensando que revelaría la aparición de Sakura.

–Conocí a Sonomi Daidouji anteriormente conocida como Sonomi Amamiya, la hermana mayor de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. De igual forma conocí a sus dos hijas–. Eriol lo volvió a ver reprobatoriamente pero el chico lo ignoró.

–Según tengo entendido Sonomi solo tiene una hija, si no me equivoco la chica debe tener tu edad– afirmo Ieran Li.

–Sonomi adopto a una niña hace unos 8 años – afirmo Shaoran.

–¿Cómo se encuentra mi querida amiga?– Pregunto la matriarca de los Li.

–Se encuentra bien madre, su negocio con los juguetes ha prosperado y es una empresaria muy respetada en este país–. Apareció una sonrisa en el rostro de Ieran Li al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo. Siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a Sonomi.

–No veo qué importancia tiene este hecho hijo– indago Hien Li, quien no entendía porque Shaoran los había mandado a llamar para una reunión telefónica.

–Tiene importancia por varias razones padre. La primera es que la hija de Sonomi, Tomoyo, es la mujer que mi primo Eriol, aquí presente, ama con locura–.

–La vida da muchas vueltas– Afirmo Hien Li. ––Pero aun no te entendemos hijo– replicó.

–Estoy consciente de la irrupción de un ninja enemigo a la mansión Li – Afirmo el chico sin inmutarse. –Si el blanco soy yo lo más probable es que el enemigo se haya enterado ya de mi venida a Londres y haya mandado a alguien aquí. Después de todo sería más fácil liquidarme en una casa que me es extraña–.

Hien Li suspiro, ya sabía que persona le había dado esa noticia a su hijo.

–No es necesario que te molestes padre. Esa persona nos acaba de hacer un favor. Que acaso no se dan cuenta. La única razón por la que Fujita no ha podido obligar a Nadeshiko a casarse con él es que ella ya no tiene nada que perder. Sin embargo Sonomi Daidouji tiene 2 hijas que serian excelentes rehenes. Sin importar su pasado ella es una heredera legitima de la familia principal Amamiya y por lo tanto si el consigue casarse se con ella se legitimaria en el poder. –

Todos los que lo escuchaban entendieron por fin al chico. Su preocupación no era su seguridad sino la de las Daidouji. Si alguien lo había seguido a Inglaterra no les costaría mucho trabajo averiguar quién era realmente Sonomi Daidouji, además, existía la probabilidad que reconocieran a cierta castaña y de ser así la vida de todos estaría en peligro.

–Estas en lo correcto hijo, sería peligroso que Sonomi estuviera sin protección. Sin embargo, que te hace pensar que aceptara nuestra protección–. La pregunta de Hien causo una sonrisa en Ieran. En ese momento se sintió culpable por ocultarle información a u familia.

–Ella la aceptará porque lo que más ama en el mundo son sus hijas y por nada se arriesgaría a perderlas. –Luego decidió informarles– Ella se mantiene en contacto con la señora Nadeshiko y está al corriente de la situación política en la que vivimos.

–Está bien hijo, estamos todos de acuerdo de que Sonomi y sus hijas requieren protección ¿qué siguieres? – Pregunto la cabeza de los Li.

–Deseo que envíen, cuanto antes, a 10 hechiceros pertenecientes a la familia principal Li y que todos sean de alta confianza. Además, si es posible madre quiero que relates en una carta lo que sabes de Sonomi, creo que sería de utilidad para que sus hijas entiendan que ella tenía sus razones para ocultarles su pasado.

–Muy bien hijo haremos lo que nos pides. ¿Necesitas algo más?–

–Sí, requiero que me envíen, con la persona de mayor confianza, el libro de las Cartas Sakura–. Esa última petición fue un poco extraña pero nadie le replico.

–Así será–. Afirmaron los Li.

–Gracias, los dejo porque debo llamar a Sonomi Daidouji–. Luego de decir esto colgó.

–Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Si traes a tu gente hay una gran posibilidad de que reconozcan a Sakura. Además, mis hombres son capaces de protegerlas a las tres–. Eriol replico con molestia ya que parecía que su amigo lo consideraba un inútil a él y a sus hombres.

–Eriol tu eres uno de los Hechiceros más poderosos de Europa y sé que eres totalmente capaz de cuidar a esas tres mujeres tu solo. Además, cuentas con tus guardianes y con hombres que te son leales. Pero todos somos humano y se puede volver agotador el cuidar a las personas las 24 horas durante tiempo indefinido.

–Sé que hay una probabilidad de que reconozcan a Saku pero creo que en el fondo espero que ella acepte volver y ocupar su puesto. Quizás si ve algunos rostros familiares–. Shaoran bajo la cabeza entre apenado y dolido. Gran parte de las decisiones que había tomado se basaban en que Sakura volviera con él a oriente y eso era algo que todos dudaban debido a la actitud de ella.

En ese instante entraron un grupo de hombres y mujeres al estudio de Eriol precedidos por Nakuru y Spi. La guardiana, una mujer de cabellos y ojos marrones, salió corriendo y se colgó de la espalda de Shaoran.

–Shao, que lindo estas hoy. No te veía desde que estuviste en la fiesta del viernes. Me dejaste sola y no bailaste conmigo. – Dijo la chica mientras colgaba de la espalda de Shaoran y le besaba la mejilla.

Al otro lado de la habitación el otro guardián, con el aspecto de un gato negro de grandes ojos, la veía de forma recriminatoria. Eriol evito reírse de la escena. – Nakuru ya basta a todos los que están aquí presentes se les encargara una misión especial. –

La guardiana al instante asintió y soltó a Shaoran que ya estaba más rojo que un tomate. Shaoran vio a Eriol un momento pidiendo que le permitiera explicar la "misión especial", el chico ingles solo asintió por respuesta.

–Buenas tardes, para los que no me conocen soy Li Shaoran. Hijo de Hien y Ieran Li y por lo tanto descendiente directo del Clan Li– Se presento el chico. –No es una noticia nueva para nadie que en oriente se avecina una guerra. Como también debe ser conocido por ustedes que el Clan Kinomoto se ha aliado con clanes menores de magos oscuros, y que el jefe ilegitimo Fujita ha hecho estragos es el orden social de Japón–. Todos los allí presentes asintieron. –Mi Clan se ha unido a muchos otros para contrarrestar al Clan Kinomoto y así evitar que ellos controlen Asia. Una de las estrategias más comunes de Fujita es el uso de ninjas expertos que asesinan a los hombres mientras duermen, otro se basa simplemente en tomar de rehenes a miembros importantes de las familias para obligar al resto a seguir sus órdenes–. Apretó los puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

–En base a esto Eriol y yo hemos decidido brindarle protección a una mujer que en el pasado uso el apellido Amamiya y a sus dos hijas. Esta mujer es Sonomi Daidouji y sus hijas son Tomoyo y Sakura. – La cara de los presentes fue de completa sorpresa – Supongo que esta demás decir que Eriol y Tomoyo son novios y se aman – Era el turno del oji-azul de parecer un tomate. – Así que tomen en cuenta que estarán cuidando muy posiblemente a su futura señora y a su familia. – Tanto los hechiceros como los guardianes asintieron.

–Deseo que un grupo de 3 hechiceros y Nakuru vayan al hospital conmigo para que cuiden de Sakura. De igual forma Frederick y Shusuke vendrán conmigo porque cuidaran a la señora Sonomi. Por último – dijo el chico mirando a joven ingles – Spinel y los otros tres hechiceros irán con Eriol para proteger a Tomoyo–. Todos los involucrados asintieron.

–Por favor espérennos un momento a fuera– Pidió el oji-azul con amabilidad. Creo que debes de llamar a la señora Sonomi – Sugirió el chico.

El chino de cabellos chocolate asintió. –Por favor dame su número telefónico– Pidió. Tras unos cuantos repiques se escucho la voz de una mujer.

–Halo, Buenas tardes–

–Buenas tardes señora Sonomi, le habla Shaoran Li.

La mujer de inmediato se asusto. –¿Mis hijas se encuentran bien?–

–Es la seguridad de usted y sus hijas precisamente la razón por la que la llamo. – Afirmo el chico con pesar – El viernes irrumpieron en la mansión Li…–

–Se encuentran bien todos en tu casa – Interrumpió la mujer con preocupación después de todo ella era amiga a Hien y Ieran Li.

–Si lo están, pero hay la posibilidad de que el blanco haya sido yo y enviaran a alguien a seguirme a Inglaterra.

Sonomi empezó a llorar del otro lado de la línea, temía por la vida de sus hijas en ese instante. Aunque Sakura no lo hubiera dicho jamás ella siempre creyó que Fujita estaba detrás de los asesinatos de su familia. Si él se enteraba que Sakura estaba viva no descansaría hasta matarla.

–No se preocupe señora Sonomi nada les pasara. Solo le pido que por favor nos encontremos en el hospital y hablemos con el doctor Campbell de manera que nos permita poner guardia las 24 horas en el hospital.

–Está bien voy saliendo para allá y ¿Qué va a pasar con Tomoyo? – Pregunto.

–Eriol va saliendo hacia su casa con otro grupo de escoltas–.

–Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en el hospital joven Li. Muchas gracias.

–No hay de que señora. Eriol ama profundamente a Tomoyo y yo daría mi vida por Sakura. Además, usted es amiga personal de mi madre y ella no desea que le suceda nada malo.

Sonomi simplemente asintió agradecida – Estaré en el hospital en 40 minutos joven Li, nos vemos allá–. Luego de eso colgó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Tan solo 25 minutos después Eriol se encontraba en la puerta principal de la mansión Daidouji. Le abrió una chica joven de unos 26 años.

–Buenas tardes, disculpe las molestias pero es necesario que hable con Tomoyo – Dijo el chico sabiendo que la mujer lo había reconocido.

–La señorita no se ha sentido bien de ánimos desde que volvió del hospital– Afirmó la joven. –Me imagino que la culpa la tendrá la joven Sakura. Esa chica es demasiado antisocial y antipática incluso con su familia–. Esto último lo dijo visiblemente molesta.

Eriol sonrió – Sakura tiene su carácter pero le aseguro que ambas hermanas se quieren mucho– Afirmó.

–Iré a llamar a la señorita Tomoyo– asevero la joven– Siéntese un momento Señor Hiraguizawa.

Luego de unos 10 minutos la amatista se encontraba bajando por las escaleras. –Hola Eriol– Dijo la chica amablemente, pero su semblante cambio cuando observo a dos mujeres y un hombre detrás de su amado– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto visiblemente inquieta.

Eriol hizo un gesto con la mano y las tres personas se marcharon de la sala. –Tommy hace unos días intentaron irrumpir en la mansión de la familia de Shaoran en China. Vio angustia en los ojos de la chica y se apresuro a calmarla– Todos están bien ya que los guardias mataron al intruso antes de que pasara de los jardines. Sin embargo, Shao teme que sus enemigos lo hayan seguido hasta aquí y descubran el apellido de soltera de tu madre o a Sakura–.

–Siendo así tienen que proteger a mi madre y a mi hermana. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste, no importaba como estuvieran las cosas ellas eran su familia.

Eriol sonrió, Tomoyo siempre seria esa mujer dulce que el amaba. –También es necesario que tú seas protegida amor–.

–No lo entiendo porque me buscarían a mí si la que realmente puede representar un peligro para ellos es Sakura–

–Hay muchas razones Tomoyo– Afirmo el chico pensando en todos los hechos del día. –La principal es que a Fujita le encanta tomar rehenes para poder obligar a sus contrarios a hacer cosas que nunca harían en circunstancias normales. Incluso ha llegado a obligar a un padre a suicidarse para evitar que su hijo sea torturado–. Afirmo el chico con cierta tristeza ante el recuerdo nada grato.

Tomoyo por su parte se entristeció un poco al pensar en esa pobre familia. –Pues con Sakura estarían perdiendo su tiempo– Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. –Ella nos odia, no haría nada por salvarnos–. Tras esas palabras las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

–Eso no es cierto amor y tú lo sabes– Afirmó el chico mientras la abrazaba–. Sakura las ama a las dos. Solo está dolida pero cuando se le pase va a seguir siendo tu hermana menor–. Tomoyo correspondió el abrazo de su novio y lloro en su hombre un buen rato.

Cuando Eriol lo considero prudente volvió a hablar. – Shaoran y yo hemos dispuesto a 10 hechiceros para que te protejan a ti, a Sakura y a tu madre. Contigo se quedaran Spi, Albert, Sofhia y Miyako. Quiero que conozcas primero a Spi, el es unos de mis guardianes – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa–.

La chica asintió por respuesta. Eriol aplaudió dos veces y de repente una criatura del tamaño de un pequeño gato alado de color negro se acerco a los dos jóvenes. – Es un gusto conocerla señorita Tomoyo, mi amo me ha hablado mucho de usted. Mi nombre es Spinel Sun, pero todos me dicen Spi–.

La chica estaba muy sorprendida pero aun así decidió responder. –Hola pequeño, es un gusto conocerte. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche la chica de ojos amatistas reflexiono sobre todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días y como estos habían provocado que su vida diera un giro de 360°. Se encontraba sentada en su cama ya que le era imposible dormir con todos esos recuerdos, dudas y temores dando vuelta en su cabeza. Sintió sed así que se levanto de la cama, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de encender la luz se sirvió un vaso con agua y decidió volver a su habitación rápido, no quería preocupar al pequeño Spi. Si el pequeño ser se despertaba y no la veía se preocuparía. De camino allí paso por la habitación de Sakura y una gran tristeza inundo su corazón. Extrañaba a su hermana menor y le dolía pensar que ella no quisiera verla. Su mente iba proyectando los acontecimientos ocurridos del viernes en adelante como si fuera una película.

Se vio a sí mismas insistiéndole a Sakura para que fuera a la fiesta de Eriol, después la sorpresiva actitud de su hermana y su huida al reconocer a Shaoran, el terrible accidente en el cual la castaña había sufrido graves heridas y del cual no hubiera logrado sobrevivir de no ser por el ingenio de Eriol. Allí se detuvo en sus recuerdos ya que aun se sentía engañada por su novio pero también le agradecía en el alma lo que había hecho esa noche por Sakura, gracias a él una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo estaba viva. Decidió que no podía pasar toda la noche frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y entro.

Se escucho un largo suspiro por parte de la amatista al entrar – No tienes remedio Sakurita – Dijo Tomoyo en voz alta al entrar al cuarto y conseguir todo un desorden en el lugar. Blusas tiradas en el suelo, pantalones por todos lados, los zapatos de la chica por doquier. Se sentó en la cama y observo detalladamente la habitación y todo el desorden, normalmente el personal de la casa lo hubiera limpiado pero Sonomi dio instrucciones de no tocar nada del cuarto de Sakura hasta que esta volviera.

Allí su madre apareció en sus recuerdos y los acontecimientos de las últimas horas volvieron nítidos. Volviendo a su mente todas las preguntas sin respuesta que la angustiaban en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que una gran verdad había sido revelada en la habitación 315 del Hillingdon Hospital Trust afectando a todos los implicados de diversas formas. Pero sin duda las más afectadas fueron Tomoyo y Sakura quienes se sintieron terriblemente traicionadas por el ser más cercano a ellas.

Esos tres días habían pasado lentamente para las dos chicas, ambas estaban absortas en las consecuencias de una revelación más que increíble.

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba a escasos metros de la habitación de su hermana. Había visitado constantemente el hospital pero aún no tenía el valor de ver a la castaña a los ojos debido a que no sabía exactamente que decirle y le preocupaba enormemente el efecto que tuviera esta verdad en la mente de su hermana. Estaba casi segura que Sakura lo vería como lo percibió ella en un principio: Una traición por parte de su "familia".

La chica se encontraba absorta en sus cavilaciones a escasos metros de la puerta cuando escucha una voz que la llama logrando despertarla de su letargo.

– Señorita Daidouji, que bueno que está aquí – Afirmó un hombre de bata blanca que de inmediato la chica reconoció como el Dr. Campbell.

– Buenas tardes doctor – Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

–Buenas tardes Señorita Daidouji. Qué bueno que la veo, últimamente he estado muy preocupado por la salud de su hermana.– El hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano –¿Sería posible que me permitiera hablar con usted unos minutos en privado?– Pregunto el doctor con gran elegancia.

La amatista asintió levemente para luego seguir al joven médico por unos minutos. Salieron del área correspondiente a las habitaciones de los pacientes, pasaron por la puerta de emergencia y por ultimo por una estancia amplia diseñada para que los pacientes esperaran para ser evaluados en sus consultas medicas. El doctor se paro frente a una puerta y busco en sus bolsillos las llaves mientras la chica leía la pequeña plaquita ubicada en la puerta que rezaba:

_Dr. Edgar Campbell_

_Médico Internista_

El doctor abrió la puerta y encendió las luces del consultorio. –Por favor siéntese señorita– Pidió el joven señalando una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio de roble. Él tomó asiento del lado contrario, se quito del cuello el estetoscopio y lo coloco sobre el escritorio para luego depositar su atención en la joven que aguardaba expectante.

La chica, mientras tanto, se dedico a observar todo a su alrededor, era un lugar decorado elegantemente con paredes pintadas de un color melocotón muy claro y un piso de un azul oscuro con detalles en mostaza. Era un lugar relativamente pequeño dividido en dos estancias por una cortina de un azul intenso que combinaba a la perfección con el piso. De aquel lado de la cortina se encontraba una camilla, un estante de madera donde se guardaban los utensilios médicos, equipos para determinar la tensión y la glicemia, una báscula para medir el peso y talla y un equipo para evaluar radiografías. En las paredes se observaban algunos gabinetes cerrados, tres cuadros que mostraban algunas partes del cuerpo detalladamente y dos porters de dos investigaciones que el doctor había presentado en congresos médicos recientes. Del lado del consultorio, donde ella estaba, había un gran escritorio que tenía una computadora portátil encima y unas carpetas que Tomoyo supuso eran expedientes de sus pacientes.

–Le seré franco señorita – Inicio la conversación el doctor haciendo que la chica volviera a mirarlo de inmediato –Me preocupa realmente la salud de su hermana Sakura– Su ceño se frunció. –Desde hace tres días su actitud cambio radicalmente está muy deprimida y cada vez que entro a su cuarto veo lágrimas en sus ojos – Continuo sin dejar hablar a la amatista – Joven su hermana tiene tres días negándose a comer y tomarse el tratamiento que requiere. No se ha complicado su situación porque le están colocando los medicamentes y nutrientes directamente en la vena. –Suspiro frustrado– Sus heridas se están curando bien pero no puedo darle de alta en ese estado ya que su salud podría decaer rápidamente– El joven médico se veía preocupado.

Tomoyo no sabía que responder. A ella le preocupaba su hermana, pero Sakura se había negado a ver a alguien después de ese día. Las palabras del medico la preocuparon aún más ¿¡Sakura llorando!?

–Después de que su madre y el joven Li me explicaran la situación delicada por la que pasa su hermana y el peligro que corre su vida si sus enemigos se enteran de que esta viva accedí a la colocación de los guardias que custodian su cuarto. Sin embargo, eso no tiene ningún valor señorita si su hermana no sale de su estado de depresión– El doctor veía fijamente a Tomoyo esperando la reacción de la chica. Le daba la impresión de que lo hubiera pasado hace tres días en la habitación de la pequeña Sakura también había afectado a Tomoyo y la relación entre las dos hermanas. Debido a todo lo que le había contado Eriol Hiragizawa estaba al corriente de la personalidad de la chica, además, quedaba el hecho de que fuera japonesa y que su crianza se haya visto marcada por la influencia del código del guerrero y el asesinato de sus seres queridos. Según lo que había leído del tema los japoneses poseen una cultura en la cual el suicidio como salida a una situación estresante, deprimente, dolorosa o decepcionante es común. Por tales motivos temía, y no sin razones, que la castaña intentara acabar con su vida. Su única esperanza era que su hermana (que aparentemente era el ser más querido para Sakura) hablara con ella y la ayudara a salir de su estado.

–Doctor no estoy segura de que mi hermana quiera recibirme o hablar conmigo en este momento– Afirmo la amatista con tristeza.

El joven médico suspiro ruidosamente antes de volver a hablar –Creo que debe intentarlo señorita Daidouji, sin importar los malos entendidos la joven Sakura siempre será su hermana. Siendo usted la mayor es su deber velar por su hermana–.

La chica solo se limito a sonreír ampliamente ya que sin saberlo el doctor le había recordado la promesa que le hizo a su hermana poco después de que esta entrara al hospital. Ya sabía lo que le tenía que decirle a Saku. –Tiene usted razón doctor voy a hablar con Sakura– Afirmó con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

El doctor Campbell se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta de Tomoyo y le sonrió a la chica. Momentos después ambos salían del consultorio hablando de trivialidades. Tomoyo se acerco entonces al cuarto de Sakura para saber la condición de su hermana y saludar al grupo de hechiceros que custodiaban a su hermana en ese momento. Ese día le había tocado cuidar a Saku a los miembros del clan Hiraguizawa.

Saludo a Frederick con una reverencia y entro en el cuarto de su hermana. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Sakura recostada en la cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Al momento la chica se mostro hostil.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haber dejado en claro que no quería ver a nadie– La amatista solo suspiro definitivamente su hermana sabia ser antipática cuando quería. Lo extraño es que la chica nunca había sido así con ella.

–Solo quiero hablar un momento contigo. Si después de que hablemos quieres que me vaya así lo hare Kinomoto–.

Sakura se sorprendió su hermana jamás la había tratado con frialdad en su vida, todo lo contrario siempre le había brindado una sonrisa así el mundo se le estuviera cayendo encima. La forma en la que la estaba tratando no distaba de la forma en la que hablaba con la exnovia de Eriol, la cual era una de las pocas personas a las que francamente ambas hermanas detestaban. –Está bien ¿Que deseas? – Su voz salió en un susurro ya que se sentía realmente incomoda, la mirada que le dirigía su hermana le destrozaba el corazón no había ningún rastro de amabilidad o cariño. En ese instante muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Si su familia la había traicionado ¿Porque le dolía que la vieran con indiferencia? ¿Acaso ese odio que decía profesarles era una mentira? Si bien Sonomi nunca le dijo que era su tía, ella tampoco dijo nunca su pasado. Y siendo sincera más tenia ella que ocultar que su familia. ¿Cómo se sentiría su familia si se enterara que durante 8 años han convivido con una asesina? ¿Y si Tomoyo venía a reprocharle por su mentira? No encontraba una razón lógica para que su hermana la tratara de forma tan distante. Estaba usando su apellido y ni siquiera el que ellas compartían, sino Kinomoto. Hace años que nadie la llamaba así.

–Si no me equivoco tu nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿Verdad?– La castaña simplemente asintió sorprendida por la frialdad de su hermana– Según lo que me explicaron tu naciste y creciste hasta tus 12 años en Japón – Nuevamente la castaña asintió cada vez más nerviosa y agitada.

–Corrígeme si me equivoco Kinomoto ¿Tu familia te crio siguiendo el código de Bushido?– Tomoyo realmente estaba decidida a enfrentar en ese momento a su hermana, pero a cada momento Sakura se veía más indefensa por lo que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar de actuar con indiferencia y frialdad hacia su pequeña hermana.

La chica castaña se sentía cada vez más vulnerable. –Es correcto, mi papa me crio siguiendo el código del guerrero a mí y a mi hermano Touya– Dijo con la voz algo quebrada y con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

–Dime acaso una de las premisas más importantes de un samurái no es proteger su honor a toda costa. ¿Acaso la palabra de un samurái no vale tanto como un contrato escrito? ¿Dime Kinomoto a ti te queda algo de ese orgullo o acaso lo enterraste junto con tu antigua identidad hace años?– Sakura estaba cada vez más nerviosa y agitada. Se notaba que estaba aguantando todo lo posible sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Tomoyo se sintió como una basura al hacerla pasar por un momento tan desagradable, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Al final de esa conversación solo había dos resultados posibles, el primero que se pudieran reconciliar las hermanas y el segundo que se alejaran definitivamente.

–Yo soy la descendiente viva de Fujitaka Kinomoto, soy heredera del clan de hechiceros samuráis más importante de Japón, los Kinomoto. He perdido mucho en esta viva pero aún mi palabra tiene valor– su voz fue otro susurro pero se notaba decisión y orgullo en sus ojos.

Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros, tenía a Sakura justamente donde la quería. – No estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que tu palabra no tiene valor Kinomoto.

La castaña no podía creer la actitud que tenia la joven que durante años cuido de ella y la llamo hermana. – Explícate ¿Por qué dices eso? – exigió.

–Es sencillo. Te acuerdas del día que despertaste en este hospital después de tu accidente automovilístico. – La joven asintió– Ese día me hiciste hacerte una promesa, me hiciste prometerte que sin importar nada yo siempre seria tu hermana y estaría a tu lado ¿Lo recuerdas? – La amatista mostro por primera vez rastro de sus sentimientos en sus ojos y Sakura no salía de su asombro.

–Lo recuerdo Tomoyo– Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

–Dime como voy a creer que tu palabra tiene valor si ante la primera prueba del destino me dices que me odias y que no me quieres volver a ver. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme sin antes darme tiempo de hablar? ¿Crees acaso que yo no estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir nuestra madre? ¿Acaso crees que solo a ti te afecto la noticia? Me considero alguien que se adapta a los cambios rápidamente pero todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días me ha dejado francamente sorprendida–.

A cada instante que pasaba los ojos de ambas hermanas se inundaban de lágrimas. Tomoyo seguía viendo a su hermana fijamente mientras que Sakura no era capaz de levantar la cabeza. –En menos de una semana me he enterado que eres la descendiente de un clan de hechiceros japoneses, que viste como asesinaban a tu familia, que el joven que esta como loco allá fuera por no poder hablarte fue tu prometido, que tanto tu como Li y Eriol tienen poderes mágicos, que mi madre me engaño durante casi toda mi vida, que debo tener una escolta de magos por seguridad y por último que la chica que durante años cuide y que creí mi hermana resulta ser mi prima y para colmo me odia. – Por fin las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y cuando Sakura levanto la cabeza lo primero que vio fue a su hermana con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

–Lo siento Tommy– dijo la castaña llorando– Se que… no actué de la… manera correcta… ese día. Estos últimos días… todo ha cambiado… muy rápido. El pasado… del que estuve huyendo… durante más de 8 años… me alcanzo y… no sé cómo actuar en este momento. – La chica realmente se sentía fatal se acababa de dar cuenta que con su actitud infantil y estúpida había lastimado a una de las personas que más quería y que mas la había apoyado. Se dio cuenta que no solo para ella eran difíciles los cambios, por fin cayó en cuenta que se había comportado como una niña egoísta, precisamente como lo que fue en el momento en que su padre y Touya murieron y se odio a sui misma.

En ese instante también cayó en cuenta que al menos con Tomoyo todavía podía hacer las cosas bien y disculparse. Como quisiera haber podido hacer lo mismo con su papa y Touya durante todos esos años. Sakura se levanto de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Tomoyo. Ya le habían quitado todos los equipos solo le quedaba el suero, el cual quito del tubo que lo mantenía en alto y lo tiro al suelo. Se paro recta con los puños cerrados y se arrodillo doblando primero la pierna izquierda y luego la derecha para posteriormente sentarse sobre sus talones con los pies cruzados, la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida.

Luego Sakura flexiono sus brazos e inclino su cuerpo unos 30º aproximadamente sin levantar las caderas y sin tocar en el suelo con la cabeza. Estando en esa posición que se considera un saludo de respeto Dijo– ¡Gomen-nasai Onechan! (Lo siento mucho hermana)–.

Esta acción desarmo por completo a Tomoyo. De inmediato cruzo la habitación se arrodillo en el suelo tomo por los hombros a Sakura y la ayuda a regresar a la posición de Seiza (sentada sobre sus talones). Luego de esto la amatista abrazo a Sakura mientras de sus ojos seguían saliendo lagrimas. Pero esta vez eran de felicidad ya que había recobrado a su hermana. –No tengo nada que disculparte Saku, solo quiero que tu y yo siempre seamos hermanas. Aún más ahora que sabemos que por nuestras venas fluye la misma sangre–.

Tras unos minutos Tomoyo ayudo a Sakura a volver a la cama y las hermanas se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Tras un rato, la castaña por fin dejo que sus labios pronunciaran lo que su mente llevaba minutos pensando – ¿Mama ya hablo contigo? ¿Ya te explico el porqué no nos dijo la verdad sobre su apellido o su origen? ¿El porque fingió durante todo este tiempo que no me conocía?–

–Considere que lo mejor es que nos lo dijera a las dos juntas así que le pedí que me contara su historia cuando ambas la pudiéramos escuchas Saku– Dijo la amatista con franqueza–. Vio a la chica fijamente y continúo. –Según me dijo el doctor Campbell tus heridas ya están mejor y como me acabas de prometer que comerás y te tomaras las pastillas creo que le pediré que te de de alta lo antes posible – Afirmo la chica.

–Eso sería estupendo Tommy, me muero de ganas por volver a casa– Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

–Hagamos algo– Propuso la amatista– Hablare con el doctor para que te de de alta y en lo que lleguemos a la casa escucharemos la versión de nuestra madre sobre el porqué nos mintió. Lo que sucederá después de oír su historia lo decidiremos en ese momento ¿Te parece? –

–Estoy de acuerdo hermana– Dijo la chica su sonrisa característica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola Chicos. Al igual que los anteriores en este capítulo hay mucha charla y poca acción, lo reconozco. Como habrán notado en este capítulo vemos la reacción de la pequeña Sakura con respecto a la revelación de que Sonomi es su tía. También el cómo esta revelación afecta a Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y a la misma Sonomi. Quisiera que me dejaran su opinión ya que no se qué tal quedo. Cada vez que me propongo escribir poco de un tema me extiendo *_*.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerán nuevos personajes que vendrán directamente de China y tendremos un pequeño enfrentamiento entre los dos bandos de hechiceros y un momento Sakura-Shaoran para los entusiastas de la pareja. Además de la historia de Sonomi. Se descubrirá el porqué fue expulsada del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente gracias a una fuente ningunos de ellos se imagina.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras, en especial a todos aquellos que me han dejado un Review dándome sus impresiones sobre la historia.

Hasta la proxima...


	6. Capítulo VI Una Aparicion inesperada

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia.**

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA:** Los capítulos fueron Reeditados por lo que les recomiendo leer la historia desde el principio.

**Capítulo VI Una Aparición inesperada y una batalla**

–¡Bueno Saku es el momento! – Exclamó Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad- Por fin te dieron de alta, hermana–. La amatista no podía estar más feliz ese día. Había recuperado el habla de la castaña tan solo un día atrás y en ese instante esperaba de Eriol, Shaoran y el grupo de guardaespaldas para poder dejar el hospital. Aún nadie le había explicado a Sakura lo de la protección mágica y al parecer su hermana no se había dado cuenta de nada, algo que según Eriol era extraño.

–¡Qué bueno Tommy! Ya estoy harta de estar acostada en esta cama– Sakura se encontraba realmente feliz de abandonar el hospital, no era su lugar favorito. Sin embargo, le tenía miedo al futuro incierto que le deparaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No sabía que esperar de Shaoran, su subconsciente le decía que hubiera sido preferible encontrárselo casado y con hijos, aunque la mera idea hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro el Dr. Campbell acompañado de una enfermera que llevaba empujada una silla de ruedas. –Buenos días Señoritas. Me alegra verle animada el día de hoy joven Sakura–. El Doctor sonrío antes de continuar hablando–. Solo le pido que tome la medicación como le he indicado y que se cuide hasta que su costilla soldé por completo.

Sakura solo asintió mostrando su conformidad, le dedico una media sonrisa al doctor y se levantó de la cama con ayuda de su hermana. Odiaba la idea de usar una silla de ruedas pero ya le habían dejado claro que era la única forma de que la dejaran abandonar el hospital, por lo que se resigno. Una vez sentada la castaña, se despidieron del Dr. Campbell agradeciéndole sus atenciones. Tomoyo empujó la silla poco a poco por los pasillos hasta encontrarse a algunos metros de la salida a Eriol y Shaoran que discutían nuevamente.

–…nada, soy lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerla– Dijo bastante molesto el chino, de cabellos castaños apretando los puños, ante la falta de confianza que le mostraba su primo.

–Nunca he dicho lo contrario Shaoran, pero me parece que estas corriendo un riesgo innecesari…– El inglés dejo de hablar al ver a las chicas acercándose. Simplemente sonrió y con una mirada advirtió al chino que la conversación debía terminar. –Hola amor, me alegra verte– dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo para darle un corto beso, la escena incomodo a los otros dos presentes. Luego el ingles se voltio y vio directamente a la castaña –Que bueno verte pequeña Sakura ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? –

A Sakura le molestó la forma en la que le habló Eriol por lo que lo miro de mala manera para luego ignorarlo. –Deseo irme de una vez Tommy, por favor– Dijo la chica mirando a su hermana. –Hola Shao– Saludó al ver directamente los orbes ámbares del chico y obligada por la mirada de su hermana tuvo que agregar– Buenos días Hiragizawa, ya me encuentro mejor–. El ingles solo sonrió, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a la actitud antipática de la castaña.

–Hola Saku ¿Tienes dolor? ¿Puedes caminar?– Preguntó Shaoran con ansias de saber el estado de salud actual de la castaña. Ya lo tenía decidido, quería compartir con ella a solas un rato. Cuando estuvieran en la mansión sería casi imposible entablar una conversación casual.

–Ya me siento bien Shao. No siento ningún dolor, además, en caso contrario me indicaron una medicación adicional. – La chica mostraba su característica sonrisa a medias, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Al terminar la frase intentó pararse y de inmediato le ayudaron Tomoyo y Shaoran–. Gracias chicos–. Volvió a sonreí.

–Sakura quisiera que fuéramos a dar un paseo, se que estas saliendo del hospital pero el aire libre te hará bien. – Shaoran habló con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, aún no sabía que esperar de las reacciones de la chica. Tan solo horas antes la castaña se negaba a hablarle a todos, en especial a Tomoyo, pero después de la conversación entre las hermanas su actitud volvió a cambiar y parecía que su ataque de rabia hubiera quedado en el pasado.

Antes de que la chica lograra responder intervino Eriol –No creo que sea prudente que salgan en este momento, hay que recordar lo peligrosas que son las calles de Londres–.

–Además, acabas de salir del hospital y debes descansar Saku. Pueden pasear y hablar sin problemas en los jardines de la casa–. Afirmó Tomoyo, ya que tampoco le gustaba la idea de que ellos salieran de paseo dadas las circunstancias actuales.

–Agradezco la preocupación pero no estoy cansada ni tengo dolor, estoy harta de estar acostada, apetezco aire fresco y me parece una excelente idea ir de paseo con Shao–. Las palabras de la castaña alegraron a Chino que ya se temía una negativa debido a la cantidad de peros que los níveos estaban dando.

Por más que los intentaron no hubo forma de convencer a los castaños de posponer su paseo, ambos subieron al auto del Chino y se fueron. Eriol decidió invitar a desayunar a su novia, lo cual le permitiría pasar un rato agradable a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ya en el restaurant**

–¿Por qué no mandas a algunos de tus hechiceros para que los sigan?– Preguntó la amatista a su novio mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas del pequeño restaurante que habían elegido y al ver la cara de su novio continuo–. Solo por protección, Eriol–. Aclaró, mientras sonreía. – Se que Shao es todo un caballero–.

Eriol miro a su novia a los ojos y también sonrió. Por un momento dejo volar su imaginación y ante el apareció la visión de su primo persiguiéndolo por medio Londres con la espada en la mano y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se rio en voz alta de sus propias ocurrencias a carcajadas y luego negó con la cabeza observándola. –Tommy, si hago eso Shaoran se dará cuenta y querrá matarme. Según él pongo en duda su capacidad al oponerme a su paseo con Sakura. Me repitió una y mil veces eso de "NO LE PASARÁ NADA, YO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSO COMO PARA PROTEGERLA" –. Dijo Eriol imitando a su primo y ganándose una amplia sonrisa de la amatista. – Lo que me gustaría saber es si Sakura no se ha dado cuenta de la acumulación de poder mágico que se está congregando a su alrededor. La familia Amamiya tiene la particularidad de ser muy sensible y perceptiva al momento de detectar modificaciones mágicas en su entorno, por eso me extraña que tu hermana no haya hecho ninguna mención ante estas presencias.

–¿Existe la posibilidad de que no se haya dado cuenta Eriol? ¿Qué tan poderosa es la magia de mi hermana?

–Se podría decir que tu hermana, desde su infancia, estuvo destinada a ser una de las hechiceras más poderosas de toda Asia. Fue capaz de transformar las Clow Cards a Sakura Cards teniendo tan solo 11 años en compañía de Shaoran. –El joven sonrió ampliamente, ara tan placentero poder hablar ahora de todo con Tomoyo– Heredo la percepción de los Amamiya y la capacidad guerrera de los Kinomoto. –Su ceño se frunció ligeramente– Por desgracia lleva años sin usar su magia y por alguna extraña razón el libro de las cartas Sakura no ha mostrado señales de que su dueña está viva.– Eriol volvió a tomar un sorbo de su mokachino antes de seguir –. Su nivel de magia actual es bajo al lado de Shaoran, aunque con algo de dedicación y entrenamiento podría incrementarlo en muy poco tiempo. Pero aún así, no creo que sea posible que ella no se haya dado cuenta que en los últimos días se pueden sentir presencias con un alto nivel mágico a su alrededor. ¿Aunque quizás su percepción este siendo bloqueada por alguien de grandes poderes? – La interrogante de Eriol no fue un comentario sino un pensamiento expresado en voz alta, por lo que al darse cuenta de la cara de duda de Tomoyo, aclaró. –Es posible bloquear la percepción de poderes mágicos, Tommy. Pero para eso se requiere de un nivel de magia muy superior y del apoyo de varios hechiceros poderosos. – Se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo de nuevo en terreno peligroso–. Olvídalo amor, solo exprese una posibilidad en voz alta–. Afirmó ante el desconcierto de la amatista–.

–Eriol me preocupa como vaya a reaccionar Sakura a lo que vaya a decir Li– La chica mostraba su preocupación– En los últimos días ella se ha mostrado muy vulnerable y temerosa, además, de parecer Bipolar –Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante los cambios repentinos en el ánimo de su hermana–. No sé exactamente a que le teme pero su pasado tiene un papel protagónico en ellos, lo puedo asegurar–. La joven suspiró.

–Amor– El chico tomó el mentón de su novia instándola a verlo a los ojos–. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para evitar que Shaoran le diera la noticia en un ambiente que no pudiéramos controlar pero ya te has dado cuenta que mi primo es demasiado terco. –La chica asintió para darle la razón a su novio aunque se notaba ligeramente molesta–. No lo juzgues, Tommy. Para Shaoran la aparición de tu hermana representa una luz de esperanzas. –

–Si ya se, Saku acabará la guerra– Dijo la chica cansada de que siempre le dijeran lo mismo.

–Admito que esa fue la primera razón por la que se alegró Shaoran cuando la vio, pero ya no es la guerra lo que está moviendo a mi primo. – La joven amatista se sorprendió– Sakura fue su mejor amiga en su infancia, Tommy. La lloró y extrañó durante años y decidió dedicar su vida a vengar su muerte. Shaoran de niño siempre fue serio y algo reservado pero tu hermana saco a relucir su lado divertido y espontaneo, lo sonsaco a vivir muchas aventuras donde la mayoría de las veces terminaron en problemas–. Rio para sus adentros al recordar las historias de todos los problemas en los que se metieron ese par.

–Por lo visto Sakura era algo traviesa de niña – La amatista sonrió– Sinceramente no me la imagino siendo espontanea y sonsacando a un maduro y serio Shaoran– La chica suspiro con pesadez mientras su novio sonreía– Siempre fue muy tranquila, callada y hasta antisocial en estos años.

Eriol sonrió –Según lo que me cuenta Shaoran más de una vez se escaparon de las clases de Wei y de los otros tutores para ir a pasear. Tu pequeña hermana adoraba las clases donde tenía que hacer actividad física pero detestaba las matemáticas y aborrecía la historia Japonesa al igual que la de las Familias Nobles. –Una sonrisa ilumino los rostros de los dos chicos– Según las historias que me ha contado mi primo se metieron en problemas muchas veces siendo de cierto modo alcahueteados por Fujitaka Kinomoto, ya que si la Sra. Nedeshiko los atrapada los castigaba.

–¿A eso se deberá que Sakura no muestre mucho cariño hacia su madre? Por más que he intentado no logro comprender como muestra total falta de interés hacia ella –.

–Realmente no lo sé, Amor. Nunca vi interactuar a madre e hija, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que la señora siempre fue muy estricta con Sakura, aunque de nada nos vale especular. –Suspiro mientras observaba por la ventana– Te sugiero que charles con Shaoran si quieres conocer un poco a la Sakura de esos años. Sabes, la determinación de vengar la muerte de los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto transformó a Shaoran en una maquina de entrenamiento sin sentimientos. – Eriol mostró una mirada melancólica, ya que recordó lo duro que fue consigo mismo su primo durante esos años– El ver a Sakura con vida está haciendo que aflore de nuevo su verdadera personalidad, ese Shaoran gentil, amable y preocupado. –

–Creo que juzgue mal a Shaoran– Dijo la chica comprendiendo un poco más al chino. – Hablare con él en cuanto pueda.

Cuando el camarero les estaba llevando la cuanta sonó el celular de Eriol, el chico miro la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba. –Hola…¿Esta allí?... Como lo supuse, siempre ha sido predecible… Mantente alerta, por favor… Si el tablero revela que se separan inmediatamente ve con la presencia más débil… Tranquila no se dará cuenta… En este momento solo tiene ojos para ella… Adiós, esperamos tus noticias. – El chico tranco el teléfono y vio a su novia.

–Está nerviosa ¿No? – Preguntó la Amatista basada en las respuestas del chico.

–Sí– Afirmó el chico con una sonrisa mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaban de sus sillas. – Sabe que él puede ser un ogro cuando quiere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En Regent's Park**

Al despedirse de Eriol y Tomoyo los castaños decidieron ir a Regent's Park, un lugar ubicado en la zona norte del centro de la Londres. Shaoran se quedo maravillado con la belleza del mismo (N/A: Eriol le había recomendado ir allí). Caminaron por las grandes zonas verdes, visitaron el lago en el cual vieron hermosas aves acuáticas y luego, por insistencia de Sakura, alquilaron un bote para pasear sobre las aguas de aquel sitio fantástico que los llenaba de paz. Al bajarse del bote caminaron unos minutos y luego se sentaron en una banca a la sombra de un gran árbol con vista a una fuente con la imagen de un tritón. –Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido acompañarme a dar el paseo Suku–. Shaoran estaba realmente contento y la sonrisa adornaba su rostro–.

Sakura lo miró con intensidad –A mi me alegra que me hayas invitado Shao, me he divertido mucho el día de hoy, además, me apetecía respirar un poco de aire fresco y alejarme de tantas atenciones, no soy muy amante de las multitudes. –La chica fue bastante sincera–. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión que no me trajiste solo a disfrutar el paisaje ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? –.

El chico río abiertamente – Vaya Saku, como has cambiado–. Shaoran se expresó con una sonrisa en los labios. –Antes no eras capaz de ver las intenciones de las personas por más evidentes que fueran–.

–De cierto modo aún soy muy ingenua en ese sentido Shao, pero siento que te conozco a la perfección a pesar de los años que pasamos separados–. El chico sonrió.

–Te apetece un helado Sakura–. Preguntó levantándose del banco donde estaban sentados y mirando hacia una heladería cercana.

La esmeralda percibió el intento de posponer la conversación por parte del chico, pero no le importo. Disfrutaba paseando con su viejo amigo. – Me encantaría Shao–. Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba del banco para acompañarlo. Shaoran pidió un helado de fresa con moras para la castaña y una barquilla de doble chocolate para él.

Después de comer los helados decidieron visitar el London Zoo. – Sabias que este es el zoológico científico más antiguo del mundo Shao, abrió sus puertas en 1828–. Le dijo la chica mientras entraban al serpentario.

–No lo sabía Saku, este parque es realmente increíble–

La chica sonrió. –Es uno de los parques más conocidos de Londres, tiene 166 hectáreas. Está lleno belleza, animales, arboles, flores exóticas y muchas curiosidades–.

–He visto todo lo que mencionaste pero me intrigan las curiosidades, dame un ejemplo– Pidió en chico.

La chica mordió su labio y vio a su alrededor unos instantes– mmmmmm…por ejemplo… mmmm ¡A ya se! Aquí se rodo una escena de la primera película de Harry Potter. Esa en la que Harry y Dursley vienen al zoo y el mago termina arrojando a su primo en la vitrina de la Boa Constrictor Brasileña.–

El chico se rio – Recuerdo esa escena es muy graciosa, Meiling me obligo a acompañarla a ver la película como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de este lugar? – El chico estaba impresionado, Sakura llevaba todo el día dándole datos del parque.

–Me toco hacer un reportaje del parque para el periódico escolar, así que vine en varias ocasiones. Aunque es la primera vez que me detengo a apreciar su belleza. – La chica sonreía mientras veía al joven que estaba a su lado.

Al salir del serpentario se sentaron nuevamente a la sobra de un árbol. Shaoran por fin se decidió a hablar. –Saku hace unos días un ninja enemigo intento entrar en la mansión Li– Dijo tratando de iniciar la conversación que tenían pendiente, pero se sorprendió por la falta de respuesta de la castaña, quien lo observaba como si eso fuera algo cotidiano.

–¿Cuál era su objetivo Shao?– La chica interrogó a su amigo –Me imagino que buscaba información o quizás fue alguna prueba de una academia de Ninjitsu–.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de caerse del banco al escuchar las palabras tan ingenua de Sakura. –Saku, estamos a escasos días de que se desate una guerra, en este momento los asesinatos encargados a ninjas son muy comunes–. El chico dio su explicación con tranquilidad.

Los orbes esmeraldas reflejaron entonces sorpresa, entendimiento y por ultimo preocupación por los integrantes de la familia Li. –¿Todos los miembros de tu familia se encuentran bien, Shao? – Indagó angustiada.

–Si Saku, afortunadamente el ninja no logro penetrar con éxito la barrera que rodea los jardines exteriores de la mansión Li. Por desgracia, los guardias lo mataron al momento por lo que no se tiene claro quién era el objetivo. Sin embargo, por la instrumentaría que cargaba se pudo confirmar que efectuaría un asesinato en la casa–.

–Qué bueno que todos están bien. – Dijo la chica aliviada, ganándose una hermosa sonrisa por parte del castaño, que poco a poco veía en el interior de Sakura a la niña de su infancia. –Me imagino que tu familia ha tomado medidas de protección especiales y ha reportado el incidente ante el Concilio–. Sakura lo miraba fijamente por la expresión del castaño se evidenciaba que estaba hablando muy enserio y que la situación lo preocupaba.

–Sakura debido a este incidente se han reforzado las medidas de seguridad en la mansión. Mi padre ordenó que nadie del Clan salga solo y les asignó escoltas especiales a algunos de los miembros de la familia. El problema es que el intento de irrupción sucedió poco después de mi viaje a Londres por lo que hay la posibilidad de que yo fuera el blanco–. Sakura hizo ademan de hablar pero él no dejo que lo interrumpiera. –Si el objetivo del ninja era yo lo más seguro es que ya sepan que estoy aquí en Londres y que hayan mandado a alguien ha hacer el trabajo acá–.

El rostro de Sakura mostraba preocupación. Su cabeza se volvió un torbellino tras oír lo que Shaoran tenía que decir. Le preocupaba que alguien intentara asesinar a un miembro de la familia Li o a Shaoran. Minutos después se dio cuenta de otro inconveniente. Los asesinos de su familia fueron muy claros "si volvía la mataban". Y si alguien era capaz de reconocerla, antes lo creyó imposible pero Shaoran con tan solo verla unos instantes la identificó. Si las cosas estaban tan difíciles como Shao afirmaba también su mama y su hermana corrían peligro de muerte en caso de que se dieran cuenta de su aparición. A lo lejos creyó oír una voz y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Shaoran la llamaba sujetándola por los hombros.

–Sakura…Saku… por favor respóndeme– Shaoran estaba asustado. No sabía que le pasaba por la cabeza a la castaña. –Respóndeme, Saku–.

–Shaoran yo… yo…– Sakura no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Se sentía confundida.

–No te preocupes– Dijo el chico cuando logro que Sakura lo viera a los ojos. – Desde que me entere mande a traer guardias desde China para que te protejan a ti, a Tomoyo y a la Sra. Sonomi.

– ¿¡Que has hecho Shaoran!? si ellos me reconocen me mataran, nos mataran a todos–. De los ojos esmeraldas empezaron a caer lágrimas–. Lograron matar a mi pa…– No fue capaz de decir nada mas entendible, solo lloró. Shaoran la abrazó tal como lo hacía cuando eran niños y Nadeshiko regañaba a la castaña por comportarse impulsivamente o no hacer sus tareas.

Shaoran espero unos minutos a que la chica se tranquilizara para hablar. – Sakura hace menos de una semana pensaba que estabas muerta. Vivía una vida donde lo más importante era la familia Li, las obligaciones del Concilio y la futura guerra. Pero ahora todo es diferente, en este momento lo que más me importa es protegerte a ti y a los que quieres. Empleare todo mi poder en defenderlas y Eriol hará lo mismo, ya que el ama a Tomoyo. Confía en mí, te protegeré. Vuelve conmigo a China ocupa tu lugar como la heredera de los Kinomoto. Como tú siempre decías "Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"–.

–No Shaoran, esa frase es solo el optimismo absurdo de una ilusa, de una niña gafa. Entiéndeme no puedo volver. ¿Cómo voy a ver a la cara a los integrantes de un clan que abandone hace 8 años? ¿Cómo crees tú que voy a presentarme como la heredera de Fujitaka Kinomoto si durante años no me importó que le sucediera a la familia? – La chica negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

–No importa lo que sucediera tu eres la descendiente viva de los Kinomoto, tu eres la Maestra de Cartas más joven de la historia. Tú eres la Jefe Legitima del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón–

–No lo soy, el Jefe es Fujita– Después de esto se levanto del banco y salió corriendo. Cuando Shaoran fue consciente de su nueva huida ya le llevaba un buen trecho de ventaja. "Definitivamente sus habilidades atléticas siguen siendo fantásticas" pensó para sí el chico antes de salir corriendo tras ella. – Espera Sakura es muy peligroso que estés sola– Grito mientras corría.

Sakura corrió sin mirar atrás, sentía como le ardían los ojos por las lágrimas y le dolía el costado por el esfuerzo de correr con la fractura de la costilla. De repente sintió que resbalaba y se dio cuenta que no había visto las pequeñas escaleras de tres peldaños con las que acababa de tropezarse. Se encontró a si misma sentada en uno de los escalones de inmediato intento ponerse de pie pero cuando iba a hacerlo oyó la voz amable de una mujer.

–¿Disculpa te encuentras bien? Es muy fácil doblarse un tobillo con ese tipo de caída– la voz de la chica sonaba amable y por algún motivo conocida.

Decidió levantar la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con una joven de su edad con una figura espectacular de largas piernas, su cabello era negro y muy largo. Al ver su rostro contemplo unos ojos de un singular color rubí que le recordó a la única persona que había conocido con unos orbes así. Casi sin quererlo el nombre salió de sus labios– ¿Meiling? –

–Por todos los dioses ¿Sakura? – Preguntó la chica mientras se arrodillaba y sin esperar la respuesta abrazaba a la castaña. –Cuanto me alegre al saber que estabas viva. Tuve que sacarle la verdad sobre todo este asunto a Shaoran bajo amenaza de tortura China– Dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cristalizados.

Sakura por fin reaccionó y le correspondió el abrazó. –Oh Meiling, que gusto verte de nuevo, no te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañe. – La china ayudó a Sakura a pararse del piso y en ese momento apareció Shaoran.

–¿Meiling qué haces aquí? –Vio en todas direcciones y agregó–. ¿Y dónde demonios esta tu escolta? –

No soporto lo quedado que es Sheng, así que le dije que iba al baño y me escape del centro comercial.– La chica se rio de su propia maldad.

Los castaños la vieron y no pudieron evitar reírse. Meiling era todo un caso y su carácter no había cambiado en nada durante el tiempo trascurrido. Era una joven impulsiva y muy ocurrente. En ese momento las miradas de Shaoran y Sakura se encontraron y debido a eso cesaron las risas. Ambos se sentían incómodos.

–Shao llama al lento de Sheng y dile que estoy contigo, me le perdí hace horas y debe estar como loco buscándome. Que les parece regresamos de una vez. Ya está haciendo frio y ni Saku ni yo cargamos abrigo–.

A pesar de que el impulso de Sakura fue el de salir corriendo y el de Shaoran era evitar a toda costa su huida. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada, el ambiente se aligero por las ocurrencias de Meiling. Los tres se dirigieron al carro de Shaoran que hablaba por teléfono, mientras que la china conversaba con Sakura de lo mucho que se había perdido.

Al poco rato la castaña vio que Shaoran tomaba una calle que daba a la casa de alguien más– Oye Saku te acuerdas de Kishiro, aquel chico alto y apuesto que nos fascinaba cuando teníamos 10 años–.

–Claro que lo recuerdo Meiling, era sumamente apuesto –Shaoran arrugó la frente y apretó el volante con fuerza– Aunque era muy creído– Dijo la chica sinceramente y el agarre de Shaoran se suavizó–.

Meiling se rio– Pues cuando cumplió quince se desarrollo y su cara parecía el mapa topográfico de una cordillera– La chica se volvió a reír.

–Eso no es gracioso le puede pasar a cualquiera– Afirmó la chica, aunque la idea de imaginarse a alguien tan creído en esa situación se le hacía de lo más divertido.

– Saku, lo que sucede es que Kishiro rechazó a Meiling frente a casi todo el club de jóvenes del Concilio– Dijo el chico recordando la escena– y ella le conjuro la erupción– Ahora él también reía–.

A Sakura se le formó una gota en la cabeza pensando en las maldades que debió haber hecho Meiling en su ausencia. Anuqué rio imaginando al pobre desdichado– ¿Shao porque vamos a casa de Eriol? – Interrogó la chica al doblar la esquina de una calle–.

–Es allí donde se están quedando todos, Saku. No es posible hacerlo en la casa Daidouji porque como le explicamos a sus empleados si de repente usamos magia. – A Sakura no le gustó la idea pero prefirió guardarse su opinión, a su parecer ya había montado demasiados shows dignos de una niña de 5 años en la última semana.

Eriol los recibió alegremente y le enseñó su habitación a la castaña, la cual compartiría con Tomoyo por petición de esta última. A los pocos minutos Shaoran y Eriol tocaron la puerta de la habitación y tras recibir el permiso entraron en ella. Shaoran vio directamente a Sakura quien había dejado de deshacer su maleta en el momento que los chicos tocaron la puerta. –Suku, he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que uno de los hombres de Eriol que es Sanador te ayude con lo de la costilla. –Las jóvenes lo miraron sin decir palabras.

–El día de hoy hiciste esfuerzo al correr y se tipo de movimiento no te ayudara a que se soldé rápido la costilla–. El chico la miro preocupado por su salud.

–¿Es posible curar mediante magia? – Intervino Tomoyo intrigada.-

Eriol que se encontraba al lado de Shaoran sonrió. –Si amor, existen sanadores mágicos que pueden, mediante sus poderes, sanar las heridas–.

–Si es así ¿Por qué no sanaron a Saku en el momento del accidente? –

Shaoran por fin intervino – Es un proceso que demanda tiempo Daidouji y en ese momento no lo teníamos– Vio a la castaña– Por favor, acompaña a Eriol y deja que el sanador te cure Sakura.

La joven asintió y luego se volvió hacia su hermana –¿Tomoyo me acompañarías? – La amatista asintió. Tras unos instantes los jóvenes descendieron rumbo al área destinada a la curación dentro del área de la misión. Después de la sección de curación todos se retiraron para descansar y prepararse para la cena. Sakura no quiso hacerle ningún comentario a su hermana y ella no le preguntó nada. Solo le avisó que después de la cena se verían con Sonomi para hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se encontraban nerviosos durante la cena, la cual se llevó a cabo en completo silencio a excepción de uno que otro comentario que hizo Meiling tratando de aligerar el ambiente que era totalmente tenso.

Cada quien pensaba en sus propios problemas y por lo tanto todos estaban encerrados en sus pensamientos. Las hermanas Daidouji no sabían que esperar de la visita de su madre. Sakura había tenido tan malas relaciones con Nadeshiko que hasta ahora es que descubría que tenía una tía materna de nombre Sonomi. Por otro lado, Eriol se encontraba preocupado por la mención de su nombre en la historia que se iba a relatar, ya que pensaba que ninguna de las dos hermanas vería con buenos ojos su participación en el asunto. Shaoran no entendía aún los cambios de humor tan repentinos de la esmeralda, la cual se mostraba en determinadas ocasiones temerosa, en otras asustada y a veces lograba vislumbrar a la chica de su pasado. Ese día en el parque era el vivo ejemplo de esos cambios, primero pasaron un rato agradable y feliz y luego apareció el llanto para posteriormente dar paso a la angustia y la huida. "Que complicado es entender a las mujeres" pensó para sí el chico mientras suspiraba. Sin embargo, el chino tenía la esperanza de que la castaña aceptase ocupar su lugar como heredera de los Kinomoto y lo acompañase a Japón en calidad de prometida "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" pensó nuevamente para sí. La única del grupo que se mostraba alegre y despreocupada era Meiling, quien estaba vislumbrada con la noticia de que su amiga de la infancia estaba viva y ese hecho hacia que todo lo viera positivo de momento, aunque era consciente que la chica a su lado no era la misma que compartió con ella tantas aventuras en su niñez.

Luego de la comida Eriol invitó a sus huéspedes a pasar al salón con el objeto de esperar cómodamente a Sonomi Daudouji, quien se presentaría en aproximadamente 20 minutos. Los empleados de la casa sirvieron algunas bebidas alcohólicas mientras se oía el crepitar de fuego de la chimenea y una suave música instrumental japonesa. Faltando solo dos minutos para las 9:00 pm se escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal y al cabo de unos instantes la que alguna vez fue conocida como Sonomi Amamiya ingresó al salón.

–Buenas Noches– Saludó la hermosa mujer al entrar en la estancia. Luego dirigió la mirada a sus hijas que se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra a escasos metros de ella– Chicas que gusto verlas juntas– Sonrió. Por último vio a los ojos a la esmeralda– Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar el día de hoy, seré lo más breve que pueda para no incomodarlas con mi presencia–. A pesar de su aparente seguridad se encontraba muy nerviosa, si sus hijas no comprendían su situación posiblemente se alejarían de ella para siempre. La mujer de cabellos rojizos se sentó en un sillón que estaba a escasos 3 metros de la puerta y donde podía ver de frente a las dos jóvenes. Eriol siempre atento y caballeroso, en su rol de anfitrión, le ofreció un Vodka a Sonomi (ya conocía los gustos de su pseudosuegra). Después de tomar un trago de su bebida la pelirroja se dispuso a hablar– Siéndoles sincera no sé por dónde empezar chicas, practique muchas veces esta charla en mi mente durante los años… Aunque los acontecimientos no se han desarrollado como lo imagine – Suspiro antes de continuar– Verán yo de joven era una idealista… y bueno la jerarquía social de nuestro concilio en Japón no… no era muy permisiva…– Nuevamente buscaba las palabras para expresarse– Ni el concilio ni mi padre vieron con buenos ojos que yo me rehusara a aceptar lo que dispuso mi familia al momento de mi nacimiento… Yo conocí a Hanchiro y… mi mundo cambio… – Sonomi no lograba expresarse coherentemente. Sakura y Tomoyo se sorprendieron ya que su madre siempre sabia que decir sin importar el momento, la vieron improvisar más de una vez en sus conferencias de negocios y nunca había titubeado.

–Creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos retiremos para dejarles privacidad. Me imaginó que así será más fácil para usted hablar de su pasado Sra. Sonomi– Dijo Eriol al sentir que ese era un asunto meramente familiar y que a la mujer le costaba realmente bastante hablar de su pasado. El chico consideró que lo más justo era permitirle a la familia privacidad aunque todos los presentes estaban implicados con la charla o con las reacciones que esta ocasionaría. Sin embargo, Sonomi notó los pedidos de suplicas en los ojos de sus hijas. Ambas habían decidido oír la historia de su madre pero de momento se sentían imposibilitadas a quedarse a solas con ella.

Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling se levantaron de sus asientos con la intención de salir del salón cuando Sonomi intervino –No creo que sea necesario que se retiren lo que les voy a contar a mis hijas no es un secreto de por si su madre joven Li también conoce detalladamente la historia de mis años de adolescente. –

–Siendo así querida amiga ¿Te importa si te ayudo a contarla? Creo que te está costando empezar– Al escuchar estas palabras Sonomi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una de sus más grandes y antiguas amigas.

–¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?– Shaoran estaba realmente sorprendido con la aparición de Ieren Li. Todos estaban impresionados, sin embargo, Sakura además de atónita se encontraba temerosa, ya que la matriarca Li se veía igual de imponente que en los años de su infancia.

–Vaya forma que tienes de saludar a tu madre Shaoran. ¿Acaso olvidaste tus modales? – Dijo la majestuosa mujer de largos cabellos negros que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido chino. A pesar de la seriedad de su semblante no se mostraba molestia sino todo lo contrario se veía feliz.

Shaoran no consiguió palabras por lo que se limitó a hacer una reverencia en forma de disculpa. El inglés fue el primero en reaccionar, aunque le costó unos instantes, ya que le extraño el no haber percibido el gran poder de la recién llegada. –Querida tía que gusto verte de nuevo, para mi es todo un honor que visites la casa del Clan Hiragizawa–. Dijo acercándose a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros para saludarla como mandaban las costumbres. Sonomi por fin salió de su estado de sorpresa, se levantó de la silla y fue directamente a abrazar a su vieja amiga, la cual le correspondió en contra de lo que el protocolo indicaba (N/A: No es costumbre de los Japoneses ni de los Chinos realizar muestras de cariño en público). Los siguientes en saludarla fueron Shaoran y Meiling.

Terminados los saludos y protocolos, Ieran observó a las hermanas Daidouji fijamente. Sonomi caminó por la estancia colocándose entre su amiga y las dos chicas. – Ieran te presento a mis hijas– Dijo la mujer con orgullo, para luego señalarlas– Tomoyo y Sakura Daidouji. Ellas son mis tesoros y la razón por la que agradezco todos los días a los dioses el haber encontrado mi camino en el mundo aunque por eso dejara a mi familia y a mis amigos de la infancia en Asia–. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de las dos jóvenes, ya que sin importar los acontecimientos recientes amaban a la mujer que se encontraba parada frente a ellas. Tomoyo intentó levantarse del sillón para saludar adecuadamente a Ieran pero le fue imposible ya que Sakura tenía su mano sujeta con fuerza.

Vaya que hermosas son las dos– Dijo pausadamente– Es un gusto conocerlas. Mi nombre es Ieran Li. Como creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta soy la madre de Shaoran y la Esposa de Hien Li actual Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de China y de Asia.– Hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras veía a las dos chicas.

En la mente de todos los presentes surgían preguntas como: ¿A qué se debe la visita de Ieran Li? ¿Acaso la matriarca Li se enteró de que Sakura está viva? Y de ser así ¿Cómo se enteró? Shaoran y Eriol habían ordenado a sus hombres ser discretos en todo sentido. Además, solo 4 personas de las llegadas de China sabían quién era Sakura en realidad y todos eran miembros de la familia Principal Li y por lo tanto de total confianza. Shaoran enfocó la vista en su prima que se veía igual de atónita por la llegada de su tía. Tras unos segundos las miradas los dos chicos chinos se encontraron directamente y con un gesto Shao interrogó a su prima, pero esta se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–El día que Shaoran se enteró del intento de irrupción ocurrido en nuestra casa en Hong Kong me solicitó que redactará una carta contando la historia de Sonomi con el objeto de ayudar a mi amiga con la explicación a sus hijas– La mujer se sentó en la silla que le ofreció su sobrino y habló con voz clara y autoritaria– También nos informó de la situación de la familia Daidouji y pidió el libro de las Cartas Sakura y la venida a este continente de un selecto grupo de hechiceros–. La mujer de cabellos y ojos negros hizo una pausa antes de seguir. – Tanto Shaoran como mi sobrino Eriol se mostraron muy preocupados ante la posibilidad de que una de las miembros de la Familia Principal del los Amamiya y sus hijas pudieran correr peligro. – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de los castaños y de los níveos– Me dispuse de inmediato a cumplir los deseos de Shaoran y comencé a escribir el relato indicado, pero justo en ese momento recibí una carta de Nadeshiko–. Su sonrisa se amplio. –Ella me reveló un secreto que me llenó de gran alegría y esperanza–. Ieran vio directamente a Sakura y sonrió. –Cumpliendo con mi palabra no he revelado el mismo a nadie, incluso Hien se encuentra ignorante de esta gran noticia–. Los orbes esmeraldas y los ónixs se encontraron. –No pude contenerme y decidí venir a ver el milagro con mis propios ojos–.

Sakura no sabía que decir. Quien le había dado a Nadeshiko la autoridad para involucrarse en su vida después de tantos años. Ella fue muy clara con Shaoran jamás regresaría a Japón ni exigiría el puesto que en teoría le correspondía. El nuevo jefe era Fujita, sin importar si poseía un linaje legítimo o no. Él era el único Kinomoto con vida porque ella era una Daidouji. A pesar de estar sumamente molesta no fue capaz de decir una palabra, se quedo de piedra al ver como Ieran Li caminaba hacia ella, se hincaba a su altura y la abrazaba con tanta ternura que por un momento la desarmo. A parte de Tomoyo, Sonomi o su padre jamás había sentido un abrazo que le trasmitiese tanto cariño y dulzura. La actitud de la matriarca Li dejo a todos perplejos ese no era el comportamiento que debía tener alguien de su posición. Shaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sin embargo el solo hecho de ver el abrazo lo lleno de felicidad. Sakura le correspondió a su "suegra" el gesto a pesar de que estaba molesta, decidió que no pagaría su rabia con otra persona que no fuera Nadeshiko. Además, Ieran Li de una u otra forma siempre le había intimidado y creado admiración al mismo tiempo. A los ojos de Sakura la mujer siempre demostraba majestuosidad en sus movimientos, un impresionante carácter y manejo de sí misma, aunado al hecho de que poseía un increíble poder y una gran belleza. Realmente todos estos aspectos hacían de la matriarca Li alguien a quien admirar, pero también alguien que fácilmente intimidaba con su presencia.

–Cuando leí las palabras de Nadeshiko por primera vez en la carta pensé que se había vuelto loca. Especulé que Fujita había logrado su objetivo de hacerle perder la razón.– En el semblante de Ieran Li apareció una mirada triste al pensar como había cambiado la vida de su amiga hasta convertirse en un infierno. El rostro de Sonomi también se ensombreció al escuchar hablar a la señora Li, sin embargo, Sakura ni se inmuto. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. Para Tomoyo las reacciones de su hermana eran complejas de entender ¿Cómo era posible que la chica no reaccionase ni demostrase emociones al saber que la autora de sus días vivía en una situación de cautividad y maltratos? ¿Era posible que un hijo se muestre tal desinterés? –Ya que en la historia que se va a relatar me imagino que nos explicaras como la pequeña Sakura terminó viviendo contigo no me adelantaré preguntarlo – Dijo Ieran viendo a Sonomi que solo asintió.

Ieran intercambió una mirada con Sonomi y procedió a empezar con la historia– Antes que nada es imperativo explicarle a la Señorita Tomoyo, que no está familiarizada, sobre el sistema político que se usa en nuestro mundo. – Ieran se sentó junto a su amiga y le dirigió la mirada a la amatista– Nuestra organización política, jovencita, no dista mucho de la de los países en la actualidad. Hay una figura que hace las veces de Presidente o Primer Ministro del país y se tiene a un grupo de personas entre nobles, figuras religiosas y ciudadanos que hacen las veces del Parlamento o Cámara de Diputados y/o Senadores–.

–Nuestra organización política está regida por un Concilio de Hechiceros, hay uno para cada país, en este participan los jefes de los diferentes clanes o familias, los cuales forman una especie de parlamento denominado "Consejo", el cual se encarga de tomar las decisiones importantes. Aunque mucho del poder se concentra en el Jefe del Concilio, el cual solo puede ser elegido de entre las Familias Nobles de cada Consejo–.

–En el país del sol naciente, los Jefes de cada Clan integran el Consejo de Hechiceros de Japón, el cual a su vez tiene dos Cámaras o fracciones. En la Cámara baja hay un representante por cada Clan de hechiceros que vive en Japón, aquí se toman decisiones de poco peso y se escuchan los problemas que están atravesando las familias en busca de las soluciones más adecuadas. La otra Cámara la de Los Regentes Nobles o Daimyōs está conformada por solo 5 familias, las cuales poseen la sangre de los Shogunes Tokugawa y el mismísimo Emperador, estas son: los Kinomoto, los Amamiya, los Shimizu, los Hiragizawa y los Yamamoto. Estas familias son realmente las que poseen el poder y todas las decisiones de peso son tomadas por ellas. Los Kinomoto llevan 150 años siendo los Jefes del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón y también participaban activamente en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, donde se reúnen los jefes de cada país representante, este tiene su sede en China y lo preside la familia Li desde hace siglos. – Todos los presentes, excepto Sakura, escuchaban atentamente a Ieran– ¿Has comprendido lo que acabo de explicar pequeña? – Interrogó en tono maternal.

–Sí, he comprendido su explicación Señora Li. Realmente el poder esta centralizado en las 5 familias Nobles y son ellas las que tienen a la final voz y voto. Además del Concilio de cada país integra un Concilio Superior que podría hacer las veces de la ONU. Pero me queda una inquietud – Con un gesto de cabeza la mujer instó a la chica a preguntar. – He oído hablar de los términos de Familia Principal y Herederos legítimos e ilegítimos. ¿Dónde encajan todos ellos exactamente en este esquema de orden social? –

–Eres muy observadora jovencita– Ieren hablaba con tranquilidad mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa. Por lo visto su sobrino tenía gustos excelentes, ya que la joven hija de su amiga se mostraba como una verdadera joya.

–Yo te contestare eso Tommy. –Afirmó su madre– Como tu pudiste escuchar en la intervención de Ieran estamos hablando de familias muy grandes, que poseen cientos de miembros en total. Imagínate todo el reciclaje genético que existiría si solo se casaran entre si los miembros de los 5 Clanes. La Familia Principal está compuesta única y exclusivamente por el heredero legítimo del Clan, sus hijos y su esposa. – Al notar que aún el concepto no le era claro a su hija añadió– Por ejemplo, la Familia Principal Kinomoto estaba compuesta por Fujitaka, el heredero legitimo, su esposa Nadeshiko y sus hijos Touya y Sakura. Si bien Sakura tiene tíos y primos que comparten su apellido ella es la única heredera Legitima del Clan y por lo tanto la única que puede según nuestras costumbres reclamar el titulo de Jefe de los Kinomoto. –Guardo silencio unos instantes para dejar que su hija asimilara el ejemplo y continuo– Otro ejemplo seria que la familia Amamiya, esta estaba conformada en la época en que yo fui expulsada por mi padre, mi madre y un total de 5 hijos. Todos nosotros éramos miembros de la Familia Principal pero el heredero legítimo era mi hermano Ichiro. ¿Ahora te queda claro el concepto? – preguntó amablemente su madre.

–Ya me quedo claro que hay bastante flexibilidad al momento de elegir una unión matrimonial en el Consejo debido a la multitud de miembros que posee. Pero ¿Los miembros de la Familia Principal en Japón solo se pueden casar y tener decadencia con otros integrantes de los 5 clanes? –

–No– intervino Shaoran– Se permite que los miembros principales de las familias se casen con sus pares en poder y estatus así sean de países diferentes. Por ejemplo, Sakura y yo estábamos comprometidos en matrimonio y yo soy Chino y ella Japonesa. Sin embargo, ambos pertenecemos a las respectivas Familias Principales de nuestros Clanes además de que poseemos el mismo estatus social–

–Déjame ver si entendí – afirmó la amatista– El señor Fijitaka fue designado por sus actitudes y genes a ser el próximo Jefe del Clan, por lo que al casarse y heredar el titulo él, su esposa y su descendencia son los que integran la Familia Principal. – Todos asintieron a acepción de Sakura– Al morir este al igual que su hijo, la única que posee los genes y el linaje para ocupar el puesto es Sakura. –En el rostro de la Amatista aparcio una mirada de entendimiento– ¡Ya entiendo! Es por eso que dicen que el tal Fujita es un heredero ilegitimo, además está el hecho de que su madre pertenecía a un clan inferior – La chica hablaba pausadamente a medida que iba interpretando todo lo que le habían dicho sin fijarse en la cara que puso su hermana mientras hablaba.

–Es correcto todo lo que dices, Tommy– Expresó su madre con satisfacción, ya que todo lo que le habían explicado era algo difícil de digerir.

Sakura apartó la vista de los presentes con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado una gran tristeza la inundo al recordar a su hermano y padre, y sin embargo, le molestaba el hecho de que pusieran su situación de ejemplo explicativo. La chica observó entonces por la ventana como el viento del norte movía las ramas de los arboles, las nubes cubrían el cielo ocultado la luna y las estrellas, el patio se encontraba desierto y su iluminación tenue se debía las farolas que bordeaban el alto muro exterior. A pesar de estar viendo un paisaje desértico, Sakura se concentró totalmente en la belleza que irradiaba el jardín y la paz que le trasmitía. Por un instante se voltio para ver a los que estaban en la habitación, pero tal era su ausencia mental que solo podía oír a lo lejos como seguían hablando de los clanes y sus responsabilidades, eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto. De niña escucho miles de veces todo lo que estaban diciendo, más aún cuando Nadeshiko la regañaba.

La chica volvió a posar sus ojos en el jardín y tras unos instantes un extraño brillo llamó su atención, se dispuso entonces a centrar su vista en el muro y fue cuando los vio. Era un grupo numeroso de hombres, todos vestidos de negro, que se movían ágilmente a través de la penumbra. El brillo que le atrajo inicialmente a la chica resultó ser la punta de una flecha, fue allí cuando cayó en cuanta que no eran guardias de Eriol sino enemigos. Justo en el instante en que la flecha iba a salir disparada de la ballesta Sakura pudo percibir con claridad cuál sería su objetivo. Se levantó corriendo de la silla y se arrojó con desesperación sobre el chino que seguía dando explicaciones a Tomoyo – ¡Cuidado Shao¡ – Gritó la esmeralda. En ese instante sucedieron varias cosas a la vez: los castaños cayeron al piso, una flecha atravesó la ventana del salón y se incrustó en la pared donde momentos antes se encontró el chico, los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, luego a la primera flecha le siguieron otras más por lo que todos corrieron a ponerse a refugió de las paredes.

Cuando la ráfaga de flechas se detuvo Shaoran liberó, por fin, de sus brazos a Sakura y los orbes esmeraldas y ámbares se encontraron– ¿Estás bien Saku? – Al ver que la chica asentía buscó a los demás con la mirada. –¡Con un demonios Eriol! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó exaltado mientras conjuraba su espada y su traje.

–Como pretendes que lo sepa Shaoran, nunca sentí la presencia de ningún enemigo– Eriol conjuró su traje de batalla mientras ayudaba a Sonomi Daidouji a incorporarse, la mujer había sido alcanzada por una de las flechas en el hombro. –

–Maldición si escucharon lo que dijimos aquí ellas estarán en peligro– Grito el chico–Shaoran se encontraba fuera de sí y no daba crédito a que los atacaran sin que ellos percibieran nada.

En ese momento Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun atravesaron las puertas del salón seguidos por otros tres hombres. –¿Que sucedió Amo? – Preguntó Frederick bastante alterado.

Eriol iba a responder cuando un grupo de ninjas atravesó la ventana dispuestos a no dejar a nadie con vida. De inmediato Shaoran empujó a Sakura y a Meiling hacia la pared para después pararse frente a ellas en posición defensiva. La esmeralda no poseía medios para protegerse y la de orbes rubís manejaba con maestría el arco de tiro largo, pero esta arma era relativamente inútil a cortas distancias. En ese instante comenzó la pelea, donde todos los involucrados movían sus armas con velocidad.

Sakura se voltio a ver a las demás. La señera Ieran luchaba con su nagitana contra dos ninjas cerca de la ventana, Meiling invocó su arco y lo estaba usando como vara contra un ninja que portaba dos Sai (**N/A:** Arma en forma de tridente de unos 20 cm). Tomoyo estaba ubicada en uno de los rincones del salón y ayudaba a su madre a parar la hemorragia de su hombro, mientras Eriol peleaba con su espada de doble filo contra 3 ninjas para defender a las dos mujeres. Tanto Frederid, como los guardianes y los otros dos servidores de la casa peleaban para defender a su señor con fiereza. A cada instante parecía que los ninjas se multiplicaban, no habían terminado de matar a uno cuando otros dos tomaban su lugar, todo indicaba que enviaron suficientes atacantes como para no dejar a nadie con vida en la casa. La chica vio caer a uno de los servidores de la mansión Hiragizawa para luego evidenciar que el joven ingles también había sido alcanzado por el arma enemiga y estaba herido.

Sakura se enfureció consigo misma ya que en ese instante no tenia como ayudar a defender a su familia, no contaba con sus cartas ni con ningún arma. Recordó entonces que Eriol tenía una colección de espadas japonesas en su gimnasio y salió corriendo hacia el lugar sin prestar atención a las llamadas de Meiling y Shaoran.

La desconcentración de Shaoran le paso factura y fue alcanzado por la espada de uno de sus oponentes, sin embargo, se repuso al dolor y comenzó a atacar nuevamente, ya que le aterrorizaba el hecho de que Sakura recorriera sola e indefensa los pasillos de la mansión. – Dios del Trueno Ve– Grito el chico para deshacerse de sus atacantes y correr tras la castaña. Ieran Li, demostró ser excelente en el manejo de la nagitana ya que no solo ayudo a Eriol a defender a las Daidouji sino que también había acabado ya con 4 atacantes con cortes certeros y rápidos.

Sakura corrió sin detenerse hasta el gimnasio, allí se dirigió directamente a la pared del fondo y tomó la primera Katana que vio. Sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón y el miedo de que los ninjas mataran a alguna persona en el salón. La castaña escucho pasos a su espalda por lo que desenvaino su espada y adopto una posición de ataque, sin embargo, logro reconocer a la persona que corría hacia ella a pesar de la penumbra del pasillo. Guardo entonces la espada y se dirigió directamente hacia el chico. –¿Sakura te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el Chino casi sin aliento y al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza se tranquilizó un poco. –Gracias Dioses. –Exclamó mirando al techo y luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – ¿Te has vuelto loca? Como se te ocurre salir corriendo de ese modo–.

La chica iba a contestar de mala manera cuando se dio cuenta que las ropas del chino estaban manchadas de sangre en el pecho. –¿Shao estas herido? – Preguntó la chica con miedo.

Él noto el miedo en sus ojos– No te preocupes es solo un rasguño– Mintió para restarle gravedad a la herida de su pecho– Debemos regresar al salón Saku, no sé cómo están los demás. – La chica le dio la razón y juntos se encaminaron a la salida de aquel lugar.

Poco antes de abandonar el gimnasio 3 ninjas les cerraron el camino así que los castaños desenvainaron sus espadas y se dispusieron a iniciar la lucha. El tiempo se detuvo, tanto los ninjas como los chicos se encontraban en guardia pero ninguno comenzaba el ataque. Los ninjas estaban consientes que se enfrentaba al próximo Jefe del Clan Li y que este era un hombre de temer con una espada en la mano, además, estaba esa chica que dada la posición que adopto con la Katana tampoco era una principiante. Si lograban matar al chino la misión seria exitosa a pesar de todas las vidas sacrificadas en el proceso, los demás muertos de los clanes Li y Hiragizawa serian solo un bono extra para su Señor.

Tras segundos de calma la ventana fue atravesada por 4 ninjas más, momento que aprovechó uno de ellos para arrojar una granada de humo con el objeto de desorientar y acorralar a sus próximas víctimas. Shaoran se dio cuenta de su incapacidad de pelear contra 7 oponentes él solo con la cortina de humo desplegada. Por eso deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura recordara la posición de batalla que debía adoptar en un momento como ese y de esa forma participara en la lucha. El chico ni se molestó en intentar disiparla con un hechizo la cortina de humo porque estaban encerrados en una especie de campo de contención mágica. Ya cubiertos por el humo los ninjas se dispusieron a atacar mientras Shaoran y Sakura se defendían utilizando su instinto y la percepción de la presencia de sus enemigos.

Sakura atacó como mejor le fue posible a medida que esquivaba a sus enemigos. Por un lado detenía el golpe con su espada para luego atacar con furia. Sentía su corazón en la garganta y su cuerpo arder debido a la adrenalina, en ese momento agradeció las largas horas de entrenamiento que paso en condiciones similares porque de otro modo de seguro la hubieran matado. En tan solo unos minutos los castaños lograron derrotar con sus enemigos. Sakura se abstuvo de matarlos y solo los hirió pero Shaoran no fue tan amable y les dio muerte a los 7 ninjas ante la cara de espanto de la chica. Nunca se imagino ver a su amigo así, su rostro era serio e indiferente, sus ojos se oscurecieron al estar cargados de odio y su cara estaba deformada por la sonrisa cruel de sus labios. Le era imposible creer que no le temblara el pulso al momento de matar a 7 hombres que solo eran meros siervos de un señor. Las acciones y expresiones del chico dejaron a Sakura en Shock, ya que una cosa era matar a un enemigo en el furor de la batalla y otra muy diferente era tomar la vida de un hombre herido e indefenso que se encuentra tirado en el piso.

Al morir el último ninja la barrera de contención se disipo, Shaoran tomó a la castaña de la mano y la arrastró por el pasillo, ya que la chica aún no salida de su estado de shock. –Vamos Sakura– Grito el chico, ya que no se oían signos de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón.

Al llegar al salón se encontraron con que la lucha había terminado. Eriol estaba en el piso arrodillado y le daba la mano a Frederick, el cual había sido gravemente herido. Ieran Li se encontraba sentada al estilo japonés en el suelo y le estaba colocando una improvisada venda al hombro de su amiga, quien se había desmayado debido al veneno que tenia la punta de flecha que la hirió. Tomoyo, por otro lado, ayudaba a su madre y veía a cada momento la puerta a la espera de noticias de su hermana. Meiling hablaba por teléfono pidiendo auxilio pero al ver a los castaños corto la comunicación y corrió a su encuentro. – Gracias a los Dioses, que bueno que volvieron, los hombres y guardianes de Eriol están revisando los jardines exteriores y el resto de la mansión –. Les comentó la chica mientras abrazaba a Sakura. – Ya solicitamos ayuda en unos instantes llegaran médicos del Concilio Occidental. –

El chico solo asistió observando fijamente la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. A parte de los heridos de su bando vio a unos 25 ninjas tirados en el piso, además, lo que antes fue una habitación hermosa ahora solo era un cuarto con el mobiliario destrozado y sangre esparcida por todos lados. En ese momento escucho pasos acelerados a su espalda y vio a uno de sus hombres. – Mi señor. – Dijo viendo a Shaoran un chico, visiblemente intranquilo, de unos 30 años y con rasgos chinos. – Nos informaron de lo sucedido en la mansión. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿En qué podemos ayudar? He traído conmigo desde el hotel a todos los miembros del Clan Li que mando a traer desde China.

Shaoran observó que detrás de Dewei también se acercaban a ellos sus otros hombres. –Aquí no hay mucho que se pueda hacer Dawei. Esperamos de momento a los médicos del Concilio. Prefiero que acompañen a los hombres de Eriol a perseguir a los ninjas que hayan escapado y te asegures de que no puedan contar lo que aquí paso y mucho menos de lo que se habló. –

Dewei realizó una inclinación. –Entendido, con su permiso Señor, cumpliré sus órdenes–. Y diciendo esto es dispuso a retirarse rápidamente.

Shaoran se acercó entonces a donde estaba Eriol– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Preguntó el chico viendo al hombre caído–

–Frederick está mal herido. Trate de controlar la hemorragia lo mejor que pude pero está muy débil. Ha perdido mucha sangre, creo que la espada lesionó el hígado o el riñón. Le inyecte morfina para tranquilizarlo y ahorrarle dolor pero deben atenderlo con urgencia – Dijo el chico pasándose el antebrazo por la frente para evitar que el sudor le entorpeciera la visión.

Realmente el estado de Eriol a la vista de los otros era deplorable. Tenía su traje de batalla manchado de su sangre y de la de otros, sus lentes se encontraban rotos, le habían partido el labio inferior, su cabello se encontraba mojado por el sudor de la batalla y su rostro evidenciaba que el también estaba herido. –Meiling me dijo que ya viene la ayuda, solo debe resistir un poco más. ¿Como estas tú? – Preguntó el chico sabiendo que su primo había sido alcanzado por un ninja al inicio de la batalla. –

–No es nada grave, primero deben atender a Frederick y a la Sra. Sonomi. – Dijo Eriol.

Luego de comprobar el estado Sonomi, Shaoran se acerco a los ninjas que aún estaban en el piso comprobando uno a uno si estaban muertos. – ¿Quien te envió? – Le preguntó secamente a uno de los ninjas sobrevivientes –¡Responde basura!– Repitió mientras sujetaba al hombre con fuerza de los hombros. El joven ninja no se dejó intimidar a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas y le escupió a Shaoran en el rostro. El chico solo se limpio y volvió a preguntar – ¿Acaso fue Fujita? ¡Responde desgraciado!– El ninja se rió del chico pero no dijo ni una palabra. Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron nuevamente y volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa cruel en sus labios. Luego se levantó y dejo al hombre tirado en el piso. –Si no quieres hablar no me sirves con vida– Dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz para luego atravesar al ninja con su espada y darle muerte.

Shaoran continúo revisando el estado de todos los ninjas del salón. Consiguió a 5 hombres más que aún estaban con vida. Todos se negaron a hablar por lo que también fueron asesinados sin un deje de remordimiento por parte del chino. Esta forma de actuar no era nueva para las integrantes del Clan Li ni tampoco para Eriol pero causó una enorme impresión en Sakura y Tomoyo, quienes vieron asombradas y espantadas la matanza. Sakura deseo con todas sus fuerzas detenerlo pero le fue imposible. Shaoran le daba miedo, la chica solo era capaz de ver a un vil asesino, en esos momentos su amigo de la infancia no era muy diferente de las bestias que habían matado a su padre y su hermano.

Tras unos instantes desagradables y silenciosos llegaron los miembros del Concilio y después del shock inicial producto de la sorpresa que les provocó la escena corrieron a atender a los heridos. Frederick, Sonomi y Eriol fueron trasladados en camillas a sus instalaciones médicas siendo acompañados por Meiling, Tomoyo, Sakura, Ieran y Shaoran.

Ya en las instalaciones del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente todos los involucrados en la batalla fueron evaluados por los médicos y atendidos según fue el caso para luego ser llevados a dormir en las habitaciones internas.

–¿Qué sucedió en esa casa Joven Li? – Preguntó un anciano de cabellos y barba blanca visiblemente preocupado.

–Fuimos atacados por los ninjas de Fujita, Excelencia– Respondió el chico mientras hacia una reverencia. –El sabe que vine aquí con el fin de obtener el apoyo del Clan Hiragizawa y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente. Era más fácil intentar matarme aquí que en China. –Apreto los puños molesto y preocupado a la vez– Lo que me sorprendió fue el número de hombres que mando, Calculo unos 45 ó 50 y eso se puede considerar casi un ejército.

– Quizás contempló el hecho de que usted no estaba solo. Entre su primo, su madre y usted han acabado con la mayoría de los enemigos, así que es de suponer que su capacidad en batalla es bien conocida. –

– Tiene razón…– Concedió aun intranquilo. Le preocupaba que alguien hubiera reconocido a Sakura.

–Convoqué una reunión extraordinaria para mañana en la noche joven Li. No permitiré que un hecho como el de hoy quede impune. –

–Gracias por sus atenciones…– En ese momento sonó su celular. – Si me disculpa debo atender– Dijo el chico con una reverencia– Dame buenas Noticias Dawei – Dijo el chino por saludo.

–Mi señor, Se han cumplidos sus órdenes. Ningún ninja logro salir con vida de esta mansión–. Dijo el Dawei en tono solemne.

– Bien hecho Dewei. Hablaremos mas tarde. Ya mi madre se está encargando de avisar en China lo sucedido–. El chico terminó la comunicación y vio nuevamente al anciano. – Si me disculpa Excelencia, deseo hablar unos instantes con mi primo antes de retirarme a descansar–. El anciano hizo un ademan con la mano y los dos hombres se despidieron.

–Ya tienes mejor semblante– Dijo el castaño entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el joven ingles.

–Si ya me siento mejor. – mostro una débil sonrisa– Están operando a Frederick y la Sra. Sonomi está fuera de peligro– Afirmó el chico visiblemente aliviado– Por lo visto ya te curaron a ti también– Dijo el chico viendo el vendaje del castaño.

–Sí, no fue nada grave pero igual me atendieron. –Le resto importancia a sus heridas encogiéndose de hombros– Hay algo que llevó rato pensando Eriol –Al ver que su primo lo instaba con la mirada continuo– ¿Cómo es posible que no percibiéramos la presencia de nuestros enemigos? y ¿Por qué enviaron a tantos ninjas?

–Yo también lo he pensado Shaoran–. Tras unos segundos suspiro con cansancio. –Creo que debemos esperar a que la Sra. Sonomi despierte, me da la impresión que la falta de percepción tiene mucho que ver con las Daidouji y el intento de proteger a Sakura de sus enemigos. –Shaoran asistió coincidiendo con la conclusión de su primo– Con respecto al porque enviaron tantos hombres no tengo idea, pero estoy seguro de que desconocen sobre la aparición de Sakura. –Eriol esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia– Fujita hubiera enviado a cientos si supiera que ella está viva y para colmo de males a tu lado.

En el rostro de Shaoran apareció una leve sonrisa. –Por lo visto nos tocará esperar a que la Sra. Sonomi despierte para que nos cuente la historia que nos interrumpieron el día de hoy. – Afirmó el chico bostezando– Te dejo, descansa. – Y al ver el asentimiento de su primo se dirigió a la puerta– Buenas noches–.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola AMIGOS... espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. En su momento me costó mucho escribirlo. Como lo prometí antes hubo charla pero también acción. Espero les gustara la escena del ataque ninja, fue una de mis favoritas.

He de confesarles que me encantó escribir la escena del parque ya que por fin la pareja de castaños tuvo algunos minutos de tranquilidad. Se habrán dado cuenta que Shao se comporta muy diferente cuando esta con Sakura que en su vida normal. No lo juzguen aun, se que fue algo desalmado en este capítulo pero el chico tiene también un pasado que saldrá a la luz en el momento preciso.

Trate de describir con detalle el orden social de la comunidad mágica ya que poco a poco voy insertando términos que a la larga pueden ser confusos. Si alguno tiene una duda pueden dejarme un Review o un mensaje y con gusto se los aclaro. Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que aunque resulte tedioso de leer en ocasiones me gusta expresar lo que sienten los personajes en algunas escenas, para mí eso le da más profundidad a cada uno y eso los hace más reales.

He de advertirles, además, que para mí no existe el concepto de que el protagonista debe ser bueno hasta en la última fibra de su ser. Así que a pesar de que he conservado sus personalidades puede que hagan una u otra cosa algo mesurable, ejemplo lo de Shao hace un rato.

En el próximo capítulo ya no le daré más largas al asunto y se conocerá el pasado de Sonomi. Además, develare el porqué de la falta de percepción de los chicos ante sus enemigos y lo que ocurrirá en la reunión del Concilio.

Quisiera que me dijeran si les gusto el capitulo, me costó mucho escribir la escena de la pelea y deseo saber que tal les pareció. Creo que en estos casos la imaginación es la mejor aliada de un lector para soñar como pudieron ser los detalles.

Saludos y gracias por tomarse unos minutos en leer mi historia.

CCH


	7. CAPITULO VII El Pasado de Sonomi es Reve

**Tome prestados los personajes de Sakura Card Captors para escribir esta historia.**

**Sumary**

Con tan solo 12 años Sakura Kinomoto se convierte en la heredera del clan mágico más poderoso de Japón a causa de la muerte de su hermano y su padre. La pequeña huye creyéndose culpable de las muertes y termina viviendo en otro país con una nueva familia. Por otro lado, su ambicioso tío asciende al poder y trae consigo caos, muerte y dolor. La pequeña de orbes esmeraldas se trasforma en mujer y accidentalmente se encuentre con alguien de su pasado que le pide que regrese y ocupe su lugar. ¿Lo hará o huira nuevamente del pasado que tanto la atormenta? UA. SxS y TxE.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** En este capítulo se incluye la historia de Sonomi en la cual se relatan escenas de maltrato a la mujer que pueden afectar a personas muy sensibles. De igual modo les advierto que algunos personajes manifiestan un lenguaje soez que solo debe ser leído por personas con criterio formado. Si no se siente cómodos con la idea de leer algo de esta naturaleza no continúen leyendo el capitulo.

Para una mayor comprensión les informo que lo escrito en _cursiva_ corresponde al relato y a las pesadillas en este capítulo. Además lo que se encuentra en comillas ("") son pensamientos de los personajes.

**CAPITULO VII: El Pasado de Sonomi es Revelado**

La tranquilidad reinaba en esos instantes en la sede del Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente, estando allí no había nada que temer, cientos de guardias se encontraban patrullando el lugar, por lo que era imposible un nuevo ataque.

El día había sido sumamente largo para la castaña pero aún así le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Ella y Tomoyo se encontraban compartiendo habitación, por petición de la primera. En la recamara de al lado se encontraba Sonomi junto con Ieran Li, quien se había ofrecido a pasar la noche con su amiga y cuidarla en honor a los viejos tiempos. Justo al frente de las hermanas Daidoji, estaba la habitación que le dieron a Shaoran, a la derecha de esta la de Meiling y a su izquierda la que ocupaba Eriol.

Nuevamente se giro en la cama incapaz de obtener una posición que se le hiciese cómoda y la ayudará a dormir. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y recuerdos. –¿No tienes sueño Sakurita?–. Preguntó la amatista desde la cama contigua al notar los constantes movimientos de su hermana.

–La verdad es que no logro conciliar el sueño Tommy. Ahora es que me he dado cuenta de cómo está la situación, Shao me lo intento explicar pero me fue imposible entender lo que él llamo como los movimientos previos a la declaración oficial de guerra–. La joven vio a su hermana directamente a los ojos gracias a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana. –Muerte, desolación, brutalidad, combates, sangre, dolor, miedo, ira y más muerte– Enumero –Hoy he visto la destrucción que ha creado la inestabilidad política de los clanes Japoneses–. El rostro de Sakura reflejaba un inmenso pesar.

Tomoyo no sabía exactamente qué decir. Todo lo que había vivido en la última semana parecía sacado de una película de ficción. Para ella el ataque ninja fue sorpresivo y sumamente aterrador. Vio como todos ellos hacían aparecer sus armas y peleaban con increíble habilidad, siendo su madre y ella las únicas que requirieron de protección. Si algo le había sorprendido esa noche fue ver a Sakura entrar en la habitación al lado de Li portando una espada Samurái en sus manos y con sangre manchando su ropa. Pensándolo bien cada día, desde aquel accidente de su hermana, era puesta en duda su capacidad de adaptación. –Realmente no sé qué decirte Sakurita. Para mí todo esto es nuevo. –Dijo con sinceridad.

–Sabes– La chica se oía afligida– Lo peor de todo es que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la actitud de Shaoran. Siempre nos enseñaron que era posible matar al enemigo en el furor de la batalla, sin embargo, él mato a muchos de esos ninjas después de que estaban en el suelo indefensos. Esos hombres no eran una amenaza en ese momento y aún así los mató de una forma despiadada, no lo dudo ni un instante. –La chica se sentía algo aturdida y veía a su hermana en busca de consuelo.

–Eriol me comentó que Shaoran se había vuelto una maquina de entrenamiento después de lo que le sucedió a tú familia, Saku. Quizás por eso fue tan frió con esos ninjas. –Recordó el consejo que le dio Eriol en aquel restaurante. –Considero que si realmente quieres entenderlo tienes que hablar con él.

–Hoy sentí miedo de él– Dijo con ojos cristalinos. –Quería que se detuviera. Deseaba que dejara de matar. –Apretó los ojos como queriendo borrar de sus pupilas la escena. –Ansiaba que sus facciones dejaran de demostrar ese odio que invadía sus ojos y los oscurecía–. Sakura reprodujo, una vez más en su mente, los recuerdos de hace unas horas al lado de Shaoran. –Sin embargo, tuve miedo de él y por eso no logre moverme, no logre detenerlo, no le impedí que matará–. Sus ojos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas y estas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. –No sé qué hacer Tomoyo.– La joven se encontraba aturdida.

Tomoyo abandonó su cama y fue a la otra para abrazar a su hermana. No sabía muy bien que aconsejar en ese momento a la castaña, así que decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto. –Suku, en el hospital me dijiste que Shaoran siempre fue tu mejor amigo, que él jamás te hizo daño. No te digo que apruebes sus acciones, pero trata de hablar con él, dile tu punto de vista–. La castaña solo asintió y siguió abrazando a su hermana. Todo lo vivido ese día se mezcló con los recuerdos tormentosos de su pasado y por tanto le era imposible dejar de llorar. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida en el regazo de Tomoyo, quien la abrazaba como señal silenciosa de su apoyo y cariño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fujita se encontraba encolerizado, la rabia invadía cada fibra de su ser a medida que su lacayo le comunicaba los resultados de la incursión en la Mansión Hiraguizawa. –¡Son unos completos inútiles!– Gritó, tras escuchar otra disculpa. Tiró el teléfono inalámbrico contra la pared y esté cayó en pedazos sobre el suelo. "¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito mocoso se las arreglara para sobrevivir? ¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué no lo maté junto con el imbécil de Fujitaka y los engendros que me vi obligado a llamar sobrinos?" Tal fue su enojo que rompió todo objeto que estuvo a su alcance. En tan solo unos momentos trasformó una habitación bellamente decorada en un basurero, lleno de objetos hechos trizas en el piso.

–¿No sabía que también te dedicaras a la decoración de interiores Fujita?– dijo un hombre, fornido de 48 años muy bien llevados, entrando en la habitación. Contaba con una buena contextura física de 1,80 m de altura, cabellos azabaches y ojos marrones. Tras una breve inspección del lugar continuo. –Francamente te está quedando adorable–. Sonrió –Casi parece bar de putas baratas después de una buena pelea–. Cualquier otra persona hubiera temido entrar en el estudio dado el estado de ánimo de Fujita y mucho menos se atrevería a mofarse de él, pero después de todo Fukuda no era cualquier persona.

–No estoy de humor para tus ironías Fukuda, nuestros ninjas han fracasado en Inglaterra–. El hombre suspiro y se sentó en su silla.

–¿De Verdad?–. Le imprimió a u voz un tono se sarcasmo y volvió a sonreír –Con todo ese alboroto que hiciste pensé que la misión fue un éxito y estabas redecorando para celebrar– El hombre vio como la ira crecía nuevamente en los ojos del otro.

–¡Con mil demonios!– Su respiración era acelerada –Te acabo de decir que no estoy de humor para tus malditos sarcasmos–. Su puño golpeo su escritorio con ira. –Ese maldito de Li no solo se las arregló para sobrevivir sino que mató a los 46 ninjas enviados a la misión. Y para colmo, por lo que se, solo sufrió heridas leves–. Su puño volvió a azotar la madera.

–No sé por qué te sorprende Fujita. Tú has sido su mejor maestro en ésta guerra. –Fukuda sonrió mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada–. Gracias a ti Shaoran Li no solo es un excelente guerrero sino que también es totalmente frió y despiadado con sus enemigos. –Continúo después de verlo a los ojos unos instantes y sonreír mientras inclinaba la cabeza de tal forma que parecía un maniático a punto de asesinar a alguien. – Deberías estar orgulloso, creaste a un monstruo. –Su rostro adopto una mueca de tristeza– Lo malo es que Li en vez de seguirte ha dedicado su vida a vengar a su… ¿Cómo es que era?… ¡A si!… su pequeña Flor de Cerezo y eso implica que si tiene la oportunidad te matará con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios–. Finalizo su frase ampliando su sonrisa.

Fujita rió – Si Shaoran Li supiera que rostro se escondía tras la máscara aquella vez… –Fukuda abandono su sonrisa sarcástica y maniática por un instante. –Quizás yo no fuera al único que deseará matar con una sonrisa adornando su rostro–. Frunció el ceño frustrado– No entiendo cómo fue posible que fueras tú quien saliera herido de una confrontación con un chiquillo de 21 años.–

–¿Que te puede decir? – Fukuda le resto importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano. –El chiquillo tiene lo suyo. No solo cuenta con un nivel de magia envidiable para su edad sino que también es sumamente hábil con las artes marciales–. Nuevamente volvió a sonreír. –Aunque, el hecho de que las habilidades y talentos del chico se puedan considerar casi prodigiosas se debe a que cierta persona lo haya dejado llegar con vida a la adultez. ¿Por qué no mataste junto con su amada Flor de Cerezo?–. Su pregunta dejó ver cierta molestia en su voz. –De ser así, te hubieras librado de tu enemigo más acérrimo, brillante y fuerte–.

Nuevamente Fujita golpeo la madera con su puño– Lo hemos hablado mil veces, ¡Maldición Fukuda! Te agradecería que dejaras de alagar al maldito de Li–. Pidió el hombre con bastante irritación. –Además, de momento hay preguntas más interesantes y actuales. Si bien es cierto que es un monstruo como tú dices, es también un muy buen estratega y sin embargo no logro entender sus movimientos de la última semana–. Fujita vio como Fukuda se dirigía al bar y regresaba con dos tragos, le entregó uno y se dispuso a escucharlo.

–¿Y se puede saber que ha hecho Li para desconcertarte?–

–Sus movimientos en la última semana no tienen sentido –Afirmó– Según me informaron Shaoran solicitó la movilización de hechiceros pertenecientes a la Familia Principal Li hasta Inglaterra, luego de eso me avisaron que su prometida también partió al país y poco después Ieran Li hizo lo mismo–. Tomó un trago de sake y continúo. –Por eso envié tantos ninjas, mi intención era asestar un gran y duro golpe a los Li. –Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos hombres–. El plan era simple, matar a todos los Li que fuera posible en Inglaterra, además, del maldito de Hiraguizawa, quien también se puede volver una gran piedra en el zapato. Después de todo ese mocoso es sumamente poderoso–.

–Creo que te desviaste de lo que estábamos hablando. ¿El repentino viaje de varios miembros de la Familia Li te desconcierta? ¿Por qué? No es algo tan llamativo–

Fujita suspiro y volvió a tomar de su bebida. –Según me informan antes de que se iniciará el ataque ninja salió un avión rumbo a Inglaterra llevando a otro miembro de la Familia Principal. ¿Por qué demonios los Li están viajando hasta Inglaterra?–

–¿Quién sabe? Quizás tengan una reunión familiar– Fukuda le resto importancia al asunto.

Fujita hizo un gesto con la mano y luego suspiro –Te digo que algo no encaja–. Afirmó –No es solo la reunión familiar, como tú dices, sino que también me informaron que pasaron prácticamente toda la semana visitando un hospital, pero los registros fueron borrados y no se sabe a quién vieron.–

–Quizás algún anciano del Consejo Occidental estaba enfermo y por cortesía lo visitaban –.

–No lo creo–. Enumero –Primero el Consejo posee sus propios médicos, segundo no se sabe de ningún anciano o miembro importante enfermo y tercero esta persona fue custodiada por hombres de Li y Hiraguizawa únicamente–.

Fukuda miro a Fijita visiblemente intrigado –¿Tus hombres no consiguieron siquiera el nombre de la persona que estaba internada? Por otro lado ¿Qué otra persona visito el hospital junto con Li o Hiraguizawa?–

Fujita tomó el último trago de su vaso antes de contestar –No, hicieron muy buen trabajo cubriendo todo. Mis hombres no lograron conseguir ninguna información sobre la persona internada ni el médico tratante. –Suspiro– Y con respecto a las visitas solo sé que fueron los dos mocosos, la novia de Hiraguizawa y otra mujer que aparentemente era familiar del misterioso paciente–.

–Ok, admito que eso es extraño. Manda a alguien a que investigue la situación más de cerca, Fujita–. Tomo otro trago de su bebida y se paso la lengua por los labios de manera obscena. –Y si aún no consigue nada avísame e iré yo personalmente. Al fin y al cabo ya no le debo explicaciones al Concilio Japonés–. Sonrió con malicia –Y puede que sea divertido ir a Inglaterra a ajustar cuentas o por lo menos recabar información para un futuro próximo–.

Fujita lo miro intrigado –Francamente me sorprende que aún quieres matarla –. Al verlos la ira y la rabia en los ojos de Fukuda obtuvo su respuesta– ¿Por qué no partiste a Inglaterra en cuento nos hicimos dueños del Concilio Japonés hace años?–.

–Primero que nada, antes quería muerta a esa maldita perra pero con los años descubrí que no la quiero muerta –Fujita frunció el ceño extrañado y Fukuda solo rio– Entiéndeme amigo, no se merece algo tan indoloro–. Sus ojos mostraron la ira que sentía y su rostro se crispo. –El problema es que si se desaparecía en ese momento, el Concilio de Occidente empezaría a hacer preguntas y no era prudente–. Tomo de su vaso y se encogió de hombros. –De pasarle algo a esa maldita yo sería el primer sospechoso. He esperado años para poder vengarme de esa perra así que puedo aguardar unos meses más. Mi ira y sed de venganza nunca estarían satisfechas con el simple hecho de matarla–. Sus ojos brillaron sádicamente. –La quiero humillada, postrada ante mí, herida en lo más profundo de su corazón, con su rostro bañado en lagrimas y desencajado de dolor mientras me suplica que la mate y que cese su tortura–. Fujita lo escuchaba entre aterrado y fascinado. –Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que esa maldita perra vea como tomó salvajemente a su hija mientras ella pide a gritos desesperados una clemencia que no tendré para ninguna de las dos. No las quiero matar Fujita, eso sería demasiado aburrido, demasiado simple. Quiero convertirlas a las dos en mis esclavas, quiero entretenerme azotando sus cuerpos durante horas, torturarlas con la picana eléctrica, ver sus rostros desencajados de dolor y sufrimiento cuando las marque con hierro incandescente como al ganado–. La risa sádica que salió después de la boca de Fukuda hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca a Fujita, después de todo él se mostraba relativamente equilibrado y sensato a simple vista, pero al tratarse de ella siempre se comportaba como un enfermo. –Si ella cree que sufrió la última vez y que mis castigos fueron severos no sabe lo que dice. Esta vez sí vera el infierno. Además, hay una jaula con su nombre que lleva vacía mucho tiempo–. Fujita solo fue capaz de alegarse de que ese hombre le profesara su lealtad porque como enemigo era de temer.

Se escucho como tocaban la puerta y tras permitirle pasar una mujer de unos 30 años apareció en el umbral. –Disculpe mi Señor, lo solicita el Sr. Izumi – Dijo temerosa.

Ambos hombres cruzaron la mirada y luego vieron el estado del estudio. Fujita suspiro y se levanto de su silla. –Lo atenderé en el salón–. La joven hizo una reverencia y se marcho. Luego la siguieron Fujita y Fukuda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_De pronto se vio rodeada de oscuridad en ese viejo parque, únicamente iluminado por algunos faroles destartalados. A lo lejos se podían ver dos cuerpos tirados en el piso a unos tres metros el uno del otro. Se acerco temerosa y al reconocer al más cercano corrió desesperada y se lanzo a su lado, estaba muy pálido, a su alrededor había una gran mancha de sangre. – ¡PAPAAAAAAAA! – El grito desesperado que salió de su garganta destruyó el silencio reinante en el sitio. Sacudió varias veces el cuerpo al hombre sin obtener respuesta –Papá, papá. Por favor papá despierta. ¡Auxilio, por favor alguien ayúdeme!–. Sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas y sentía un dolor en el pecho. No había nadie allí. Nadie la ayudaría. En un intento de divisar a algún samaritano su mirada recayó en el otro cuerpo. Vio a un adolescente de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrones abiertos y sin vida. Tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre seca que salía desde su boca y se perdía en su cuello. Su espada estaba a pocos metros de él. Sintió como el aire salía violentamente de sus pulmones y sin embargo corrió lo más rápido que pudo. –¡TOUYA, TOUYA! ¡Despierta Touya!– Sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrima. –¡DESPIERTA!– Golpeo su pecho con las manos de forma desesperada –Me lo prometiste, no puedes romper una promesa… Prometiste que siempre me cuidarías…– Se sentía morir, el dolor era demasiado intenso sus lagrimas no eran capaces de expresar lo mucho que le dolía. – Despierta, Toya por favor…– _

_De un momento a otro se vio corriendo por las calles mientras tres figuras sin rostro la perseguían. Oía sus risas… Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Le dolía mucho caminar y el correr se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio pero aún así no podía parar. –¡Maldita mocosa – Se oyó un grito en la lejanía. –Si no dejas de hacer tonterías será peor para ti–. De los labios de uno de sus perseguidores salió una risa estrepitosa. Al oírla se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca y su temor aumento. Ya no tenía fuerzas para resistir otra paliza, si la llegaban a alcanzar seria su fin. Solo le quedaba seguir corriendo, después de todo ella había matado a los únicos que la hubieran podido defender. _

_Nuevamente se vio rodeada de oscuridad. Tras unos minutos logro distinguir unos ojos ámbares que al verla se oscurecieron y llenaron de ira. Shaoran la veía con una mezcla de asco y rabia que le hicieron temblar. –¡ASESINA – Gritó –De no ser por ti ellos estarían vivos–. Lo vio acercarse con su espada en la mano pero no era capaz de moverse. –Por tu culpa tantos han muerto. Mira tus manos–. La chica obedeció y las vio bañadas de sangre al igual que su ropa. Comenzó a temblar y a llorar. Balbuceaba pidiendo disculpas pero eso solo hizo que el gesto de asco del chico se incrementase. Le vio levantar su espada y… _

Sakura abrió los ojos alterada. Habían pasado años, pero aún así cada vez que se acostaba a dormir las mismas escenas aparecían es su mente. Ese era su castigo por ser una asesina, ver los cuerpos inertes de sus familiares y revivir el dolor y la angustia de esa noche. Pero a su pesadilla habitual se le había sumado Shaoran y de solo recordar su cara se sentía aún peor. El miedo de que él la acusara la paralizaba. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió al baño donde lloró hasta que se calmo. Cuando se sintió mejor tomó una rápida ducha y abandonó la habitación que le facilitaron para pasar la noche sin despertar a Tomoyo.

Aún no había amanecido y no tenía a donde ir así que se dirigió a los jardines y se sentó a contemplarlos, la soledad y el silencio se habían convertido en algo que le gustaba mucho. Vio como el sol hizo su aparición y fue calentado el ambiente, el estar allí rodeada de la vegetación le daba paz, se concentraba en el paisaje, se abstraía del mundo y con eso podía evadir sus remordimientos al menos unos instantes.

–Según recuerdo no eras asidua a madrugar pequeña Sakura –.

Se llevó un susto tremendo. –Señora Ieran, me ha asustado–. Dijo la chica al voltearse hacia donde provenía la voz y ver a la majestuosa mujer parada a unos 3 metros de ella con una taza en las manos.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente. –Lamento haberte asustado pequeña–.

La joven contemplo a la imponente señora y respondió con tranquilidad. –Es cierto que antes me costaba mucho levantarme y era perezosa pero ahora tengo el sueño bastante ligero y no suelo dormir mucho por…–. Se cayó abruptamente y desvió la mirada para luego regañarse mentalmente mientras sacudía la cabeza, estuvo a punto de hablar de más.

–Por lo visto has cambiado mucho en estos años–. Ieran Li camino lentamente acercándose a la joven y decidiendo ignorar que no había terminado su frase anterior. –¿Te importa si me siento? –. Tras la respuesta de Sakura tomó asiento y continúo. –Perdona que lo mencione pero te ves algo cansada ¿Tuviste problemas para conciliar el sueño?–. Su pregunta fue amable y con un tono maternal que denotaba cierta preocupación, ya que tras acercarse pudo notar las ojeras y la palidez de la esmeralda.

–Es que… –Suspiro. –Me costó dormirme y después…–

Ieran pareció meditarlo un momento. –¿Pesadillas?– Indago. Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza. –Tú te habías mantenido lejos de todo el ambiente de la guerra es lógico que te costará conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que viste ayer–. La mujer miró a la esmeralda con cierta melancolía.

Sakura sabía que sus pesadillas poco tenían que ver con los ninjas masacrados en la mansión Hiraguizawa, si bien, la horrible escena y el derramamiento de sangre la afectaba no era de la forma que la mujer creía. Al fin y al cabo ellos solo eran más personas a las que debía añadir en su interminable lista de daños colaterales. De no ser por ella su padre y su hermano estarían vivos y por lo tanto no hubiera una guerra, indirectamente era responsable de todas las muertes innecesarias que se habían producido en esos últimos años. Sin embargo, quería saber hasta qué punto se extendía su culpabilidad así que se atrevió a preguntar. –¿Estas masacres se ha vuelto tan rutinarias?–.

–Desgraciadamente pequeña Sakura. Se ha derramado mucha sangre estos años, aunque estos últimos meses han sido los más sanguinarios–. Es afirmación la hizo estremecerse. –Es común que nos informen de enfrentamientos entre bandos de hechiceros menores o masacres efectuadas por ninjas. El Concilio Japonés está totalmente corrompido–. La mujer tenía un rostro melancólico y triste, por su mente pasaba como una película imágenes de todos aquellos que perdieron la vida por los enfrentamientos políticos, hasta la poderosa familia Li había tenido sus bajas.

Sakura observó a la imponente mujer que en esos momentos estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se veía afligida y cansada. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no sabía que decir. Ella era una asesina y ahora no solo sentía sus manos bañadas de la sangre de Touya y su padre sino también de todos aquellos que habían muerto en esos años a causa de la inestabilidad política del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón. No entendía porque nadie la culpaba de toda esa situación, porque no le exigían respuestas y la exponían de una vez por todas. Como era posible que la trataran con tanta amabilidad y cariño si ella era una asesina, un ser despreciable. A cada momento sus ojos se cristalizaban, de repente sintió la mano de Ieran sobre la suya y levanto su rostro hacia la mujer que la intimidaba totalmente en su infancia. –No te angusties, todo se va a solucionar–. Afirmó. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar realmente con la Señora Li y estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad y el cariño que le demostraba.

Tras un rato de silencio y para tratar de conversar mas amenamente con la chica, Ieran habló –Shaoran me comentó que ayer te desenvolviste de manera extraordinaria con la Katana. Me dijo que aparentemente no has olvidado cómo luchar con ella–.

Sakura sonrió. –Son exageraciones de él, cuando estuvimos encerrados en la cortina de humo me costó bastante evitar a los ninjas–. En ese instante recordó los ojos oscurecidos del castaño. –Lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera fue la actitud de Sha…– Por un instante se sintió tan cómoda que no se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto criticar al hijo de la mujer que estaba a su lado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta de su indiscreción y de la tristeza que inundo a matriarca de los Li.

Ieran suspiro. –Shaoran ha cambado mucho Sakura–. Afirmó entristecida. –No es su culpa, desde muy joven le tocó llevar sobre sus hombros grandes responsabilidades. –Su voz se transformo en un susurro algo lastimero–. Aprendió de mala manera que sus decisiones significan la vida o la muerte de muchos, eso lo ha endurecido. Además, su sed de venganza lo ha hecho frió y cruel. –Los ojos de Ieran de cristalizaron. –Mucha de su alegría y espontaneidad murió junto con los Kinomoto y hace unos 5 años le demostraron que el buen corazón y la guerra no eran compatibles–.

–Cuando salimos al parque se mostró tierno y amable, tal como lo recordaba pero anoche me asusto–.

–Debes darle tiempo. Shaoran se mostró así ayer debido a la…–

–Por fin las consigo–. A su espalda las dos mujeres se encontraron con una sonriente Meiling, quien sin darse cuenta había interrumpido una conversación importante. Ieren de inmediato recompuso su expresión. –Buenos días, ya están sirviendo el desayuno. Tomoyo me pidió que les avisara.–

–Buenos Días Meiling. Que rápido paso el tiempo, enseguida vamos. –Saludo la castaña y ambas mujeres se levantaron para ir a desayunar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al finalizar el silencioso desayuno Ieran les informó a los presentes que era necesario reunirse, ya que Sonomi y ella debían de contar una historia. A los pocos minutos los chicos fueron haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación que compartían las dos mujeres. Sakura fue la última en entrar, ya que nuevamente se mostraba temerosa, angustiada e insegura. La historia que se iba a contar suscitaría una gran cantidad de preguntas y ella temía que después pidieran saber cómo es que ella estaba viva y su padre y Touya muertos. En ese momento le temía a Shaoran y si simplemente sacaba su espada y la mataba tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior con los ninjas o en su pesadilla. ¿Su hermana, su madre y/o Meiling la defenderían en ese caso? ¿Ieran contendría a su hijo si supiera la verdad? Lo peor de todo seria morir viendo la cara del que fue su prometido llena de odio y repugnancia hacia ella. Tomoyo ajena a los pensamientos de su hermana, aunque notando su angustia, la tomó de una mano y la llevó a su lado dentro de la habitación.

Sonomi se encontraba acostada en la cama con el hombro izquierdo vendado pero con un brillo intenso en su mirada. A su lado, sentada en una silla, estaba Ieran Li que como siempre lucia majestuosa y serena. Frente a las dos mujeres se hallaban: Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Meiling. Todos, a excepción de la castaña, tenían cierta impaciencia en su rostro. La noche pasada se habían quedado con ganas de escuchar la historia de la mayor de los Amamiya, cada uno tenía sus propias dudas y sentía que la historia se Sonomi aclararía al menos unas.

Se oyó un suspiro –Ieran y yo hablamos mucho anoche–Sonomi hablo pausadamente mientras veía a los jóvenes para luego sonreír a su amiga. –Les contaremos lo que sucedió mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran. Solo les pido que no nos interrumpan, al terminar pueden preguntar lo que quieran. ¿Les parece?– Pidió e indagó amablemente a lo que todos los chicos asintieron.

–Conocí a las hermanas Amamiya cuando Sonomi y yo tan solo teníamos 10 años–. Inicio la matriarca de los Li. –Para ese entonces Nadeshiko era una niña de 8 años alegre, espontánea y, porque no decirlo, algo torpe que vivía cada día al máximo–. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Uno de mis hermanos mayores, Hao, contraería matrimonio con una joven Amamiya, Kasumi, que venía a ser prima-hermana de Sonomi. Mi hermano y yo viajamos a Japón a comienzos del mes de abril, ya que Hao quería familiarizarse con algunos negocios familiares de los Amamiya y además para finiquitar los detalles de la boda que se celebro poco después en China. Yo lo acompañe por el simple hecho de conocer el país, después de que se lo suplique durante semanas a mi padre. –Sonrió. –Fue una experiencia francamente enriquecedora y lo mejor de todo es que pude entablar una buena amistad tanto con Sonomi como con Nadeshiko. Nos divertimos mucho durante los tres meses que compartimos aventuras en Japón a pesar de lo estricto que era el Señor Hisayishi, Jefe del Clan Amamiya–. El rostro de Ieran reflejaba melancolía al recordar esos momentos de su vida donde la inocencia infantil convertía al mundo en un lugar de juegos y alegría, mucho antes que la cruel realidad las tocará a las tres durante su adolescencia.

–De esa grata experiencia–. Intervino Sonomi –Nos quedo la costumbre de escribirnos al menos una vez al mes, ya que desde esos días prometimos mantenernos en contacto–.

Poco después tuvimos oportunidad de reunirnos de nuevo–. Afirmo Ieran. –Tres años más tarde, a finales de 1980, se desató un conflicto en Oriente que empezó a debilitar las buenas relaciones entre Japón y China. Esta inestabilidad se inicio entre algunas familias importantes en Corea y pronto todos hablaban con respecto a la guerra y la necesidad de plantear a que facción apoyar. Las Familias chinas y japonesas apoyaban a bandos contrarios y esto puso en peligro la paz–. Ieran vio a los jóvenes frete a ella y sonrió. –Sin embargo, los Kinomoto y los Li, que llevaban años de amistad, decidieron apelar por la paz y en un acuerdo conjunto declararon la neutralidad de sus naciones y ofrecieron un intercambio chino-japonés de nobles con el objeto de fortalecer las relaciones bilaterales. Mientras se dedicaban con ahínco a ser embajadores de paz entre las familias coreanas en disputa–.

Sonomi vio la cara de desconcierto de los chicos al imaginarse tal intercambio y sonrió con nostalgia. –Nunca olvidare el día que el Gran Fijmoto Kinomoto, Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón mando a llamar a los nobles y a sus descendientes a una reunión extraordinaria…–

–_Buenos días a todos– Dijo el imponente hombre de 45 años de ojos y cabellos castaños entrando en la sala de juntas donde ya todos los miembros se encontraban esperándolo, tras él se encontraban sus hijos. El primero, Fujitaka, era el más alto de los dos, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos marrones claros que transmitían un inmenso amor a la vida y una gran serenidad estos estaban enmarcados en unos finos lentes de montura. El segundo, Fujita, tenía una complexión física delgada, ojos de un negro intenso y cabellos castaños obscuros. Una vez tomaron asiento, se dirigió a la asamblea. –Como es bien sabido por todos la situación en Corea ha sobrepasando las fronteras del país y está causando un gran revuelo en Oriente–. Algunos asintieron dando muestras de conformidad. –Muchos de ustedes insisten en que el Concilio Japonés apoye al Clan Kim y es bien sabido que los Chinos prefieren darle su apoyo a los Park, esto ha derivado en algunos altercados entre nuestras naciones–. Suspiro –Después de hablar largamente con Shen Li hemos llegado a la decisión que tanto Japón como China se declararan neutrales–. La sala fue invadida con un murmullo de inconformidad por parte de muchos, ya que algunos ansiaban participar en la guerra para demostrar la valía de sus clanes, entre ellos mi padre._

–_No es junto que tú decidas por nosotros algo tan importante–. Objeto enojado mi padre, Hisayishi Amamiya, alzando su voz._

–_Yo soy el Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón, Hisayishi–. Afirmó sin ningún rastro de molestia en la voz. –Es mi deber mantener la paz. Si no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión enfréntame en un duelo. El Concilio hará lo que el ganador considere correcto y el perdedor, en caso de quedar vivo, se hará el harakiri–._

_Las palabras del señor Kinomoto atemorizaron a mi padre, pude verlo en sus ojos, por lo que hizo una reverencia. –Tu Clan y sus sabias decisiones nos han gobernado por más de 150 años, jamás pondría en duda el poder de los Kinomoto. Sin embargo, que nos garantizará que los clanes chinos cumplirán con la neutralidad–. Indagó._

_Fujimoto sonrió. –Se realizará un intercambio de Nobles– Afirmó con total seguridad. –Doce jóvenes, uno por cada Familia Principal China, se hospedarán en mi casa por tres meses y posteriormente doce de nuestros hijos partirán a China por tres meses y serán recibidos en la casa familiar Li–. Esa noticia causo revuelo y por fin todos entendieron porque estábamos allí, ya que no era común que las mujeres asistiéramos a las reuniones._

–_Si contamos a todos los primogénitos varones miembros de las 5 familias principales e incluso a sus hermanos no llegamos a los doce jóvenes de los que hablas Fijimoto–. Dijo algo desconcertado Keitaro Shimazu._

–_Estas en lo correcto, amigo. Por eso enviare a los hijos e hijas de las familias principales a China.–_

–_Es muy fácil decir tal cosa cuando tu solo tienes hijos varones–. Afirmó entonces el señor Yamamoto. –¿Que nos garantiza que los chinos respetaran a nuestras hijas?–_

–_No pretendo enviar a sus hijas solas caballeros, pretendo enviar parejas. Por ejemplo, dos de los jóvenes seleccionados son: Fujitaka, mi primogénito, y Nadeshiko Amamiya, su prometida de tal forma que mi hijo velará por el bienestar por su futura esposa. Mi intención es enviar prometidos, novios y/o esposos. He preparado una lista de los jóvenes que deseo vayan a China–._

_Todos parecieron conformes y pidieron conocer a quien más había seleccionado para el intercambio. –Propongo a los siguientes jóvenes:_

–_Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Amamiya_–_;_

–_Fukuda Shimazu y Sonomi Amamiya;_

–¡Un momento!–. Exclamo Shaoran interrumpiendo la historia mientras se ponía de pie. –¿Usted estaba comprometida con Fukuda Shimazu?–. Sonomi tan solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. –¿En serio?–. Volvió a preguntar el castaño. Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling no podían creer lo que oían. Era increíble, por lo visto las Daidoji corrían más peligro del que se imaginaban, ya que Fukuda era visto por muchos como la mano derecha de Fujita. Por otro lado, ni Tomoyo ni Sakura reaccionaron ante el nombre, ya que ambas desconocían quien era el hombre en cuestión aunque se mostraron extrañadas por la exaltación de los otros chicos. Ieran vio a su hijo con severidad por lo que este tomó asiento disculpándose por la interrupción.

_Sonomi continuo _–_El señor Kinomoto siguió enumerando parejas_–_:_

–_Kaito Yamomoto y Minako Hiraguizawa_–_;_

–_Keita Yamamoto y Yasu Shimazu_–_;_

–_Ichigo Amamiya y Sumiko Yamamoto; y me parece adecuado que los últimos miembros del grupo sean Hajime Hiraguizawa y mi hijo Fijita. Todo con el objeto de que los 5 primogénitos de las Familias nobles participen en el intercambio pero sin incluir a Leidy Wells, ya que la joven inglesa no se encuentra en el país de momento._

_El Señor Shimazu volvió a intervenir. –Estoy de acuerdo con todos los postulados a excepción de uno–. Con un gesto él castaño le indico a su amigo que prosiguiera. –Tú hablas de miembros Nobles y descendientes directos de las familias principales e incluyes a Fujita que es fruto de una relación con un clan inferior–. Muchos lo pensaron pero solo alguien como el señor Keitaro se atrevió a decirlo._

–Ese desplante debió de ser muy humillante para Fujita– Interrumpió Shaoran con una sonrisa. Que se vio disminuida al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso su madre. –Perdón, no debí interrumpir–. Dijo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

–Tienes toda la razón Shaoran. Al finalizar escogieron a una prima en común de los Kinomoto y los Hiraguizawa como miembro número doce–. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sonomi. –Días después Fujitaka nos comentó que Fujita destrozó su habitación al llegar a su casa y que fue castigado por su padre–. Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa y asintió levemente mirando a Sonomi Daidouji con un gesto cómplice.

–Para nosotros en China la sorpresa fue grande pero no hubo mayores objeciones ya que con anterioridad en otros periodos difíciles se había recurrido a esta práctica internamente, además, el intercambio solo se haría con los primogénitos hombres–. Ieran y Sonomi sonrieron recordando aquel pasado lejano y pacifico. –Sin embargo, algunos de los chicos, incluido Hien, solicitaron que sus prometidas y/o esposas los acompañaran en este viaje. El Concilio lo aprobó al instante, ya que Shen Li era partidario de que mientras más amigos se hicieran los clanes de hechiceros menos guerras y disputan se producirían–. Shaoran se sintió muy orgulloso de su abuelo en esos momentos.

–Y realmente tenía razón–. Afirmó Sonomi. –El intercambio permitió que Chinos y Japoneses estrecharan relaciones que en el futuro se volvieron alianzas e incluso se empezaron a concertar mayor cantidad de compromisos para la siguiente generación. –Vio directamente a los castaños– De hecho que Shaoran y Sakura estén comprometidos partió de allí. –Sonomi y Ieran sonrieron y los castaños se sonrojaron. Para Sakura no paso desapercibido el tiempo verbal que uso Sonomi, hablo en presente, eso significaba que ambas mujeres esperaban que su compromiso siguiera en pie y la sola idea aterro a Sakura. En ese momento Sakura miró a Meiling con el objeto de constatar si lo dicho por las mujeres le molestaba, después de todo ella era la actual prometida de Shaoran. Sin embargo, no noto ninguna expresión que delatara disgusto o tristeza.

Ieran continuo –Cuando estuvimos en Japón, Nadeshiko aprovecho el ser prometida de Fujitaka para visitar a diario junto con Sonomi la casa de los Kinomoto y así terminamos formando un buen grupo de amigos entre Fujitaka, Hien, Hajime, Kaito, Elizabeth, Minako, Nadeshiko, Sonomi, yo y algunas parejas chinas. Al final la convivencia de 6 meses entre chinos y japoneses nos permitió formar un grupo inseparable al que en ocasiones se nos unían otros incluyendo el prometido de Sonomi, quien a pesar de tener siempre una sonrisa en la cara a Nadeshiko y a mí no nos caía del todo bien–. Shaoran sonrió pensando que no era de extrañarse su actitud ya que ese tipo tenía sonrisa de demente y además era amigo de la escoria de Fujita.

–Este intercambio afianzó la unidad entre ambos países y poco después se lograron solucionar las disputas coreanas de tal forma que volvió a reinar la paz en Asia y en el Concilio–. Sonomi mostro una sonrisa de orgullo e intercambio una mirada con Ieran.

–Unos seis o siete meses después del intercambio se estaban finiquitando los preparativos de dos bodas–. Continuo la historia Ieran. –Una era la mía con Hien y la otra la de Sonomi con Fukuda, de tal forma que nos reencontramos en las dos recepciones con tan solo un mes de diferencia y...

–¡Un momento! – Exclamo Eriol sobresaltando a los presentes –¿La boda se efectuó? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo leí las copias de las actas que se encuentran aquí en el Concilio y expresan claramente que usted– Señalo a Sonomi– Fue expulsada por desobedecer a su padre al no aceptar casarse con su prometido–.

–Eriol no seas ingenuo, no todo lo que brilla es oro–. Afirmó Ieran con calma. –El hecho de que un acta diga algo no quiere decir que sea verdad. En muchas ocasiones se requiere alterar la historia para proteger los intereses de las familias nobles, el problema es que se repite tanto esa mentira que al final todos aseguran que es una verdad–.

Eriol tomó asiento al darse cuenta de que su actitud estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Tomoyo lo vio por unos instantes de forma suspicaz para luego volcar su atención en la historia.

–Luego de la boda Hien yo volvimos a China y nos centramos en las obligaciones que habíamos adquirido al casarnos. Pocos meses después recibimos una llamada de Fujitaka quien le pedía a Hien que fuera el padrino y a mí que asistiera como dama de honor en su boda. Además, nos solicitó colaboración con los preparativos, ya que Sonomi no había podido dedicar mucho de su tiempo a ayudar a su hermana y Nadeshiko estaba atareada y alterada. – La matriarca sonrió con melancolía–. Decidimos pedirle permiso a mi suegro y él nos lo dio complacido ya que los Kinomoto y los Li tenían estrechas relaciones–.

–Me sorprendí y no gratamente cuando llegamos a Japón descubrimos que muchas cosas habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo. –Ieren por un momento titubeo. –Sonomi nos dejo plantadas en muchas ocasiones, las veces que llegaba miraba el reloj constantemente, había perdido peso y se veía ojerosa y pálida. Incluso su forma habitual de vestir había cambiado, toda su ropa era oscura y enseñaba menos piel que una monja con hábito puesto–. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la pelirroja, sin embargo, esta solo desvió la mirada a medida que su rostro se ensombrecía. Ieran la tomó de la mano y le dedico una mirada cargada de significado a lo que Sonomi solo asistió. Para ella era muy difícil, el contar esa historia era como abrir viejas heridas que el tiempo no había sabido curar del todo y que aún eran su fuente de pesadillas y miedos.

Ieran continuo –Al ver lo distanciadas que parecían estar las hermanas decidí intervenir–. Afirmó Ieran. –Le cuestione su actitud a Sonomi y ella me respondió con evasivas, que si tenía muchas responsabilidades, que llevar la casa le ocupaba mucho tiempo, que atender a Fukuda era su prioridad y otras cuantas excusas más. Sin embargo, algo en su actitud me dio a entender que no estaba siendo sincera–.

Todos vieron a Sonomi esperando que esta aclarara lo sucedido pero la pelirroja no emitió palabra alguna y fue Ieran que siguió narrando la historia. –La verdad se conoció un par de semanas después. Sonomi nos dejo plantadas el día que íbamos a elegir los vestidos para la boda. Nadeshiko lloró amargamente durante una hora y luego canceló la cita con la modista. Por más que lo intento no logro comunicarse con Sonomi, una de las criadas de la mansión Shimazu simplemente le dijo que su señora estaba indispuesta y no quería ser molestada. Esto encolerizó a Nadeshiko, quien sintió el desplante de su hermana como algo personal y decidió ponerle fin de una vez a la situación–.

Ieran suspiro. –Han pasado tantos años y aún tengo vivido el recuerdo de aquel día. Salimos de la mansión Amamiya y nos dirigimos a la casa Shimazu–.

_Una anciana nos abrió la puerta tan solo unos instantes después de que tocáramos _–_Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo servirles Señoras?_–._ Su tono de voz era algo grave y sus palabras parecían un susurro._

–_Buen día. He venido a ver a mi hermana Sonomi_–._ Nadeshiko perdía fácilmente los modales cuando se alteraba y este era uno de esos días._

–_Lo siento, pero mi señora esta indispuesta_–_. La anciana tenía todas las intenciones de tirarnos la puerta en la cara cuando Nadeshiko hizo algo totalmente inesperado para mí. Empujo la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba conmigo pisándole los talones. La anciana tardo un poco en reaccionar por lo que a lo lejos fue que escuchamos sus gritos llamando a la seguridad de la misión. Nadeshiko empezó a abrir puertas al azar, ya que ninguna de las dos habíamos visitado alguna vez esa casa_–. Al notar que Tomoyo estaba a punto interrumpirla Ieran aclaro. –Sonomi nos había dicho que a su esposo no le gustaban las visitas así nunca insistimos en ir–.

_Tras varios intentos fallidos dimos con una habitación espaciosa con una mujer en albornoz acostada en una cama dándonos la espalda en posición fetal, de inmediato la reconocimos._ –_¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto allá bajo Kaede?_–. _Preguntó pausadamente ignorante de nuestra presencia._

_Nadeshiko cerró la puerta con llave _–_Ya que tú nos dejaste plantada hemos venido personalmente a ver a la señora indispuesta_–. _Su voz denotaba reproche, decepción y dolor._

_Sonomi se sobresalto pero no se voltio para contestarnos. _–_¿Que hacen aquí? Por favor váyanse, Fukuda se molestará_–_. Afirmó Sonomi con una voz que no pude detectar en ese instante. Tiempo después, he podido entender que era una voz temerosa más que temerosa aterrada y sollozante._

_La respuesta de su hermana alteró aún más a Nadeshiko, llegó a la cama tomó a Sonomi de la mano y tiró de ella hasta hacerla incorporarse. Su intención era darle una cachetada pero al verle el rostro se quedo congelada al igual que yo._

_Sonomi grito en ese momento _–_Adelante, hazlo ¡Golpéame! Es imposible que duela más. Si ya lo hace él también puedes hacerlo tú_–_._

Ieran hizo una pausa y al ver a su amiga diviso algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Intentó acercarse pero Sonomi la evitó y empezó a levantarse de la cama. –Lo siento... Lo siento, no puedo. Creí que podría pero no puedo, es como estarlo reviviendo. ¡Este cuarto es muy pequeño! ¡No quiero estar encerrada! – Exclamó poniéndose en pie e intentando arrancarse el suero de la muñeca.

Tomoyo se levanto e intento abrazar su mamá pero Sonomi estaba alterada y la alejo. Ieran se incorporó y abrazó a su amiga mientras esta intentaba zafarse, poco después se calmó y simplemente empezó a llorar. La matriarca Li espero unos instantes antes de hacerle señas a Shaoran para que se acercara y este lo hizo de inmediato aunque aún sorprendido y descolocado. –Ve con Sakura y llama a tu abuela, hijo. Dile que venga de inmediato porque Sonomi la necesita–. Al ver que Shaoran no reaccionaba volvió a decir – Vamos Shaoran despierta, tu abuela está entrando en el Concilio en este momento–.

Shaoran tomó de la mano a una impresionada Sakura e inmediatamente salieron de la habitación rumbo a la entrada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su madre tenía razón, a cada paso que deba sentía la presencia de su abuela más cerca.

–Oh, Shaoran que bueno que no saliste herido hijo–. Comento la anciana en cuanto el chico se acerco. –Sakura, ni niña, que alegría el saber que estas viva. Los dioses nos han escuchado y en ti nos han respondido a las plegarias–. La anciana abrazó a los dos chicos, aunque la castaña se encontraba sorprendida y abrumada respondió el saludo de la mujer.

–Abuela que sorpresa verte aquí–. Expresó el joven abrazándola. –Mi madre y la señora Sonomi nos estaban contando la historia detrás de su expulsión–. La anciana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oírlo. –La señora se ha alterado mucho, mi madre nos ha enviado a buscarte abuela–.

–Entiendo hijo, debemos ir de inmediato–. Afirmó la anciana siguiendo a los chicos. Al entrar en la habitación se encontraron con que Sonomi estaba más tranquila. –Mi niña Sonomi, ha pasado tanto tiempo–. Exclamó la anciana sonriente. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, últimamente tenían demasiadas visitas inesperadas. Ieran, Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo saludaron a la mujer con una reverencia mientras esta se acercaba a pasos rápidos a Sonomi.

–Señora Li–. La mujer se levantó de la silla y la abrazó. – Que gusto verla–.

–A mí también me encanta verte, espero no interrumpirlos. Me dijo Shao que estaban contando tu historia–. El rostro de Sonomi se ensombreció. –¿Qué te parece si tu y yo damos un paseo? Ieran puede seguir con la historia–. La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir abrazada de la Abuela Li–.

Todos vieron salir a las mujeres en total silencio. Sonomi se veía tan indefensa, tan asustada que era imposible reconocer a la férrea mujer de negocios que había levantado un imperio y cuyos competidores temían. –¿Qué hace mi abuela aquí?– Indagó por fin Shaoran totalmente sorprendido pero a la vez extrañado de que no pudiera sentir la presencia de su abuela hasta que su madre le informara que estaba allí.

Ieran suspiró –Yo la llame Shaoran. Cuando Sonomi me dijo que pensaba contarles a Tomoyo y Sakura su pasado me quedo claro que no podría hacerlo sola. Ella quería decirles la verdad no la estúpida mentira que lleva años de boca en boca–. Ieran por primera vez ante los presentes mostró sus ojos cristalinos. –En las que se comenta que estuvo casada la tildan de adultera indecente y en las versiones del noviazgo la colocan como una chica fácil que se dejo seducir por un hombre y desobedeció las ordenes de su padre y del Concilio. –El rostro de la matriarca se crispo de ira. –¡Nada más alejado de la verdad!–. Ahora se notaba afligida. –Ella sufrió mucho en ese tiempo y aún en la actualidad le afecta extremadamente desenterrar el pasado. Por eso decidí venir y luego le pedí a Mei que hiciera lo mismo–.

–Ese bastardo la golpeaba ¿Verdad?–. La pregunta de Tomoyo hizo que todos la observaran. –No fue solo esa vez sino que era algo frecuente ¿No?–. La chica tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas tan solo de imaginarse el dolor de su madre, pero aún así también brillaban de ira e indignación. Eriol posó su mano en el hombro de la amatista en señal de apoyo, aunque era incapaz de decir algo apropiado y a la vez se sentía un idiota al creerse la versión sórdida del Concilio.

Ieran vio a la chica y asintió con pesar–. Es correcto Tomoyo. En ese instante no lo sabíamos pero Fukuda era en extremo dominante, bastante agresivo y tenía gustos orientados al sadismo–. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de solo imaginar la vida de su madre. –En cuanto se casaron Sonomi más que su mujer pasó a ser su esclava, su única función real era complacerlo en todos sus caprichos y obedecerle siempre–. Los puños de la matriarca reflejaron su ira. –La más mínima equivocación o desobediencia por parte de Sonomi se traducía en castigos fiscos severos y encierros prolongados de allí que Sonomi sea claustrofóbica–.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca para contener un gemido y se abrazó a Shaoran que aún estaba a su lado. Nunca pensó que Sonomi, que la mujer que siempre amo como a una madre y que incluso quería más que a Nadeshiko, hubiera sufrido tanto tiempo atrás. –¿Cómo supieron todo eso?–. Indagó Tomoyo aún tan conmocionada como su hermana.

Ieran sonrió ligeramente. –Todo eso nos lo contó la anciana Kaede–. Al ver la cara de desconcierto general les explicó. –Ella hacía las veces de Ama de Llaves Principal de la casa y por lo tanto era la única que tenía autorización a entrar a la habitación de los señores y a las mazmorras de la mansión. Esa mujer le había tomado cariño a Sonomi. Según sus palabras, su señora siempre era amable con ella a pesar de las condiciones en la que se encontraba. –Ieran sonrió melancólicamente–. Esa mujer se atrevió a contar lo que pasaba en esa casa porque le dolía ver a Sonomi en ese estado. Nos comento que Sonomi había salido en contra de los deseos de Fukuda para reunirse con nosotras y que por eso él la había castigado toda una semana. –Nuevamente los ojos de Ieran Li se mostraron cristalinos–. A pesar de que no tenía permiso Sonomi intento reunirse con nosotras el día que la encontramos pero era tal el estado de su cuerpo y su cara que era imposible que las modistas o nosotras no viéramos alguna marca_–_.

–¿Que paso después de que Nadeshiko viera a mi mam…?–. Sakura se detuvo un instante un tanto incomoda por la forma en que la vieron. Después de todo para ella Sonomi era su mama y de repente decirle tía era algo que no lograba procesar su cerebro. Pero por otro lado hablaba de su madre biológica con tal grado de desapego que casi todos en el salón la vieron de forma reprobatoria. –Me refiero a que paso cuando la vieron. ¿Cómo continua la historia?–.

Ieran tomó nota mental de la actitud de Sakura con respecto a Nadeshiko y decidió continuar la historia, después tendría tiempo de averiguar porque la joven de orbes esmeraldas parecía no querer mucho a la mujer que le dio la vida.

–Saben, en el primer momento que vi la cara de Sonomi pensé, muy ingenuamente, que quizás se había caído o golpeado accidentalmente–. La matriarca de los Li mostró una sonrisa sarcástica. –Pero sus palabras y la aflicción de sus ojos me dijo todo lo contrario. De solo recordarlas…–.

_Sonomi grito en ese momento _–_Adelante, hazlo ¡Golpéame! Es imposible que duela más. Si ya lo hace él también puedes hacerlo tú_–_._

_Nadeshiko soltó a su hermana y se llevó las manos a la cara para ahogar el gemido de horror que salió de sus labios. Por un instante vi la piel que no ocultaba el albornoz y me quede en shock. Sonomi tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto. Además, en sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello había marcas que indicaban que había sido amarrada con algún tipo de soga. La primera en reaccionar fue Nadeshiko –¿Que ha pasado? Por los dioses Sonomi ¿Fukuda te ha hecho esto?–. Sin embargo, ella solo bajo su rostro. Esa no era la actitud típica de ella._

–_Por favor–. Susurro suplicante mientras se incorporaba en la cama. –Váyanse si llega y las consigue aquí habrá muchos problemas_–_._ _Unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro. –Se los suplico váyanse rápido–._

_Nadeshiko se agacho a su altura –No me pienso ir y dejarte aquí con ese maldito–. Empezó a llorar y toda la ira que sintió al entrar en la casa se desvaneció. –¿Por qué te golpeo? ¿Ha pasado otras veces?– Nadeshiko intento abrazarla pero al hacerlo Sonomi gimió y el reflejo del dolor apareció en su rostro. No sé porque lo hice pero al ver su reacción me acerque rápido a ella y vi su espalda por el espacio que dejaba libre el cuello del albornoz. Vi rastros de un castigo físico reciente, en su espalda había marcas que parecían de correa o látigo. Quizás producto de alguna golpiza_–_. _

–Por Dios– Exclamó Sakura empezando a llorar nuevamente. Shaoran la abrazó fuertemente.

–Creo que no es prudente seguir con esto– Dijo Ieran al ver el estado de todos los presentes especialmente de Tomoyo y Sakura que se veían muy afectadas.

–¡NO! – Exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo. –Terminemos con esto ahora que mamá no está. No quiero que la historia se fragmente en varias partes, ya que eso representaría traer constantemente los recuerdos del pasado y es totalmente comprensible que los quiera dejarlos atrás. – Afirmó Tomoyo tras intercambiar miradas con Sakura. –¿Que paso después? Imagino que sacaron a mi madre de allí–.

Ieren solo negó con la cabeza sintiendo cierto pesar. Si tan solo hubieran sacado a Sonomi de allí. Quizás ella no… Suspiro pesadamente recordando que el hubiera no existe y prosiguió el relato.

_En ese instante Sonomi volvió a sollozar pidiéndonos que nos fuéramos. Tras una mirada con Nadeshiko me di cuenta que ninguna de las dos concebíamos la idea de dejarla allí y así se lo hicimos saber. –No te vamos a dejar con ese maldito maniático– Afirmé. _

_Ella solo negó con la cabeza. –NO puedo irme. Es mejor que se vayan si las encuentra aquí será peor y ya le debieron avisar de su intrusión en la casa–. No nos dio tiempo de nada. Oímos un fuerte ruido a nuestra espalda y la puerta se vino abajo. Ante nosotras se encontraba Fukuda con los ojos chispeantes de ira y el rostro crispado por la rabia. _

–_¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos en mi casa?–. Exclamó lanzando una mirada de ira a Sonomi, quien tembló al instante. –Fui muy cloro contigo Sonomi al decirte que no me gustan las visitas–. Sonrió diabólicamente. –Creo que tendremos que volver a repasar esa lección–. _

_Sonomi empezó a llorar aterrada pero hablo con determinación– Por favor Mi Señor…_– _Suspiro. –Déjelas marcharse y así podrá darme la lección–. Sus palabras nos dejaron atónitas. No las entendimos en ese instante. _

–_¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana MALDITO?–. Nadeshiko estaba fuera de sí y no midió sus palabras ni sus actos. En un instante de ira intentó golpear a Fukuda quien la sujeto del brazo._

–_Acabas de irrumpir en mi casa, importunar a mi esposa y para colmo me has ofendido e intentado golpear–. Sonrió mientras se hacia la víctima, me vio directamente a los ojos en ese momento. –Ella no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse porque Hien es débil de carácter y no la castigará pero sabes que te pasará a ti si te llevó ante tu padre–. A cada palabra doblaba más el brazo de Nadeshiko y en su rostro se podía ver el dolor que le estaba causando. –Además, las leyes del Concilio me permiten castigarlas si alego que intentaban robar algo y dado que Sonomi no es más que un simple objeto y ustedes se la querían llevar tengo vía libre–. Tocó el rostro de Nadeshico y su sonrisa de ensancho._

–_Suéltala– Exigí indignada pero el solo rio–_

–_Amo– Me giré para ver a Sonomi con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Ella se había quitado el albornoz y se acercaba a Fukuda lentamente, se notaba que tenía miedo pero a la vez parecía decidida. –Por favor déjelas marchar, ellas no volverán a venir y yo prometo no volver a escaparme para verlas–. Llego al lado de Fukuda y se arrodilló. –Por favor, déjelas marchar–. Su rostro se crispó como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera desde ese momento e imagino que así fue. –Castígueme a mí en su lugar. ¡Se lo suplico! Hare lo que me pida pero déjelas ir–. Fukuda pareció pensarlo. –Recuerde Amo, que Ieran es la esposa del futuro Jefe de Concilio de Hechiceros de China y Nadeshico la prometida de Fujitaka. Aunque sé que tiene derecho a castigarlas por su intromisión eso le puede causar problemas ante en Concilio–._

_Las palabras de Sonomi debieron convencerle. –Tienes razón perra– Afirmó pausadamente. –Ustedes dos salgan de aquí–. Nos empujo hacia la puerta. –Y tú vete preparando para cuando llegue–. Dijo con ferocidad en el rostro viendo a Sonomi. Luego de eso nos saco de su casa a rastras. _

–Segundos después nos encontramos en plena calle. Las dos estábamos aturdidas y pálidas. Lo vivido durante esos minutos dentro de la casa nos dejo atónitas, era tan increíble que parecía irreal. Como no nos habíamos dado cuenta de las señales: Sus ojeras, su palidez, la cantidad de maquillaje que ahora usaba, la ropa que dejaba a la vista muy poca piel, las miradas constantes al reloj–.

_Todo empezó a tener sentido. Nadeshiko empezó a llorar con frustración. –Debemos hacer algo Ieran ¿Viste las marcas en su cuerpo? El está furioso, la debe estar golpeando en este momento y todo es culpa mía_–_._

–_¿Que podemos hacer, Nedeshiko? Aunque nos indigne y duela él está en su casa y no tenemos derecho a entrar. Además, Sonomi se ha sacrificado para que nos dejara salir. Solo nos queda buscar ayuda pero de quien. ¿Quién es capaz de hacer que Fukuda se detenga?_

–_Su padre está de viaje así que solo nos queda ir a ver al mío_–_._

–_¿Crees que tu padre lo pueda detener? Para poder decirle lo que pasa tendremos que confesar donde estábamos y seguro se disgustara–._

–_No importa. Solo quiero que saque a Sonomi de allí. Lo demás no importa–. Tras estas palabras nos encaminamos directo a la mansión Amamiya. Llegamos en unos quince minutos y nos dirigimos directamente al despacho del Sr. Hisayishi, quien leía unos documentos sentado frente a su escritorio. –Padre– Exclamó Nadeshiko con determinación. –Tenemos que hablar esto es urgente–. Afirmó. _

–_No me interesa lo que sea Nadeshiko estoy ocupado. Retírate –. Ni siquiera se digno a quitar la vista de sus documentos._

_Ella se acercó con paso firme. –Padre debes hacer algo. Sonomi ha faltado a la prueba de vestuario por lo que he decidido buscarla en su casa. El maldito que tiene por esposo la ha golpeado–. Lloró. –En este momento él debe de estar golpeándola de nuevo. Por Favor, sácala de allí–. _

_Hisayishi se incorporo bruscamente –¿Has osado a ir a la mansión Shimazu cuando Fukuda ha sido claro expresando que no le gustan las visitas?–_

–_Eso que importa– Se indignó al ver la falta de respuesta de su padre. –Fukuda la golpea ¿Que no entiendes? Tiene marcas en el cuerpo y su rostro esta amoratado. Por la actitud de mi hermana esto no es nuevo ¡Debes hacer algo! –_

_Hisayishi le propino una bofetada a su hija que la tiro al piso. –¿Cómo te atreviste a irrumpir en la casa de Fukuda y a inmiscuirte en sus asuntos con Sonomi? Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella cuando vino a contarme cómo había sido su noche de bodas: Las mujeres están para obedecer y si no lo hacen por las buenas lo deben hacer por las malas–. Tomó a Nedeshiko por el cabello y la obligó a incorporarse. –A ti lo que te falta es la disciplina que le esta infundiendo a Fukuda a Sonomi–. Volvió a abofetear a Nadeshiko rajándole el labio. En ese instante se dio cuenta de mi presencia. –Señora Li–. Sonrió. –Lamento que se haya visto involucrada en este incidente, mis hijas a veces olvidan como deben comportarse. Mil disculpas–. Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia. –Espero no le moleste pero Nadeshiko debe retirarse a sus aposentos. Si espera un instante asignare a un escolta para que la acompañe a la casa Kinomoto. Espero contar con su discreción en cuanto a lo ocurrido esta noche–. Y sin más se disculpo mientras salía con su hija del lugar._

–¿Y sencillamente saliste de esa casa como si nada hubiera pasado?– Shaoran preguntó atónito e indignado. Su madre siempre había demostrado tener mucho carácter. Como era posible que en su juventud no hubiera hacho algo para detener esa locura.

–Lamento decepcionarte Shaoran pero en esa época todo era diferente, demasiado–. Afirmó Ieran. –Las mujeres estaban bajo la tutela del padre hasta que se casaban y de allí en adelante era responsabilidad del esposo, aún es así pero ahora tenemos muchos más derechos que en esa época. Me molestó lo dicho por el Señor Hisayishi pero no podía contestarle nada. Al llegar a la casa de los Kinomoto le conté a Hien lo sucedido y al terminar mi relato decidimos buscar a Fujitaka. Ya que ambas familias, los Li y los Kinomoto, presidian el Concilio posiblemente algo se pudiera hacer–.

–Esa misma mañana Fujitaka fue a visitar a su prometida en la Mansión Amamiya y al ver su rostro se disgusto de sobremanera. Habló con el Señor Hesayishi y le aclaró que él estaba en desacuerdo con el maltrato a la mujer y le exigió no volver a tocarle un cabello a Nadeshiko porque de lo contrario se lo tomaría de afrenta personal. –Sonrió orgullosa de su amigo–. Por desgracia, en el tema de Sonomi era más difícil buscar una solución. Hien y Fujitaka hablaron con Fukuda pero el de forma poco cortés les indico que su vida marital era su problema y que los externos no deberían meterse en ello. Les recalco que él podía disciplinar a su esposa como mejor le pareciera e incluso les sugirió que hicieran lo mismo con Nadeshiko y conmigo, ya que las dos nos estabas descarriando según él. –Los puños de la matriarca se crisparon de ira. Observo a su sobrino e hijo y los noto muy indignados. Se sintió complacida de saber que ellos serian incapaces de ponerle un dedo encima a una mujer al igual que sus padres.

Se volvió a enfocar en el relato._ –_Llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor era esperar el regreso del Venerable Señor Keitaro Shimazu y exponerle el caso, él era uno de los pocos que podía inmiscuirse en un asunto tan delicado. No nos gusto la solución pero era lo único que podíamos hacer. Recuerdo que pase todas esas noches sin dormir pensando en lo que podría estarle pasando a Sonomi y por las ojeras de Nadeshiko ella estaba en la misma situación. Sin embargo, dos días después mientras estábamos reunidos Nadeshiko recibió una llamada que cambio todo_–_.

_Nos encontrábamos reunidos en el salón de la mansión Kinomoto –Señorita Nadeshiko tiene una llamada telefónica–. Afirmó el mayordomo. Ella se extraño porque no era común recibir llamadas en la casa de su prometido. _

_Se levanto para atenderlo y me hizo señas de que la acompañara. Al otro lado de la línea se oyó la vos desesperada de una anciana. –¿Es usted la Señorita Nadeshiko Amamiya?–. Indagó._

–_Es correcto. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién habla?–_

_Nuevamente se oyó un susurro como si la persona al otro lado del teléfono se estuviera escondiendo y temiera ser escuchada. –Eso no importa en este momento Señorita. Su hermana se encuentra en las mazmorras de la Mansión Shimazu._ –_La voz se oía angustiada–. Fue severamente castigada y lleva varias horas con una hemorragia. Debe venir a sacarla Señorita de seguir así se va a desangrar–. La anciana se detuvo un instante. –Esta en una celda en la tercera habitación de la mazmorra. Se entra por una trampilla ubicada en la cocina. Venga rápido y con ayuda, su hermana puede morir está muy pálida y a perdido mucha sangre–. Luego de ese mensaje colgó. Tanto Nadeshiko como yo tardamos en reaccionar unos instantes. Las dos volvimos al salón corriendo._

–_Fujitaka me ha llamado alguien de la casa Shimazu–. En sus ojos había tal terror que Fujitaka y Hien se levantaron en el acto y el primero la abrazó. –La mujer que me habló dice que Sonomi puede morir si no la ayudamos–. Empezó a llorar. Recuerdo que Hien me miro con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. –Debemos sacarla de allí. Te lo imploro ayudarme, por lo más sagrado ayudarme. No puedo dejar que mi hermana se muera por mi culpa–. Tras esa llamada la aflicción que sentíamos en el pecho se multiplicó por mil y el temor nos embargó por completo._

–_Por Favor Hien, se que estamos lejos de casa y aquí somos solo visitantes pero Sonomi es como una hermana para mí. La mujer que llamó nos advirtió que esta muy débil. Debemos ayudarla–. Tanto Hien como Fujitaka cruzaron miradas y para alivio de ambas llamaron a algunos hombres más y nos encaminamos a la mansión Shimazu. No sin antes dejar con el mayordomo un mensaje para Fijimoto. _

_Fujitaka golpeo la puerta de la misión Shimazu con una fuerza increíble. Abrió la misma anciana de la otra vez. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y se veía angustiada. –Señores, gracias a los dioses que han venido. Dudo que la Señora Sonomi aguante la noche en esas condiciones–. Afirmó mientras sollozaba. –El señor no se encuentra. Me haré a un lado, discúlpenme pero debe avisar a los guardias, confió que con su poder no será problema. La cocina se encuentra en aquella dirección –. Indico con el dedo. –¡Suerte!– Susurro y luego gritó. –Intrusos… Intrusos. Guardias vengan de inmediato–. _

_Al momento que estos llegaron fueron atacados por los hombres de Fujitaka mientras nosotros nos dirigimos a paso firme hacia la cocina. Allí no tardamos mucho en encontrar la trampilla y descendimos por las escaleras. Pasamos de una casa amueblada a unas catacumbas alumbradas por antorchas. Al llegar nos dirigimos a la tercera habitación siguiendo las instrucciones de la anciana. Al pasar por las otras dos vimos argollas guindando en el techo, jaulas, látigos e implementos de tortura colgados en las paredes. A mí se me heló la sangre de solo imaginarme siendo encerrada allí. Al final del pasillo dimos con la tercera habitación. Hien la derrumbo usando un hechizo. En una jaula al fondo del pasillo se encontraba Sonomi desnuda e inerte alrededor de un charco de sangre. Tanto Nadeshiko como yo nos paralizamos de la impresión y temimos lo peor al ver que ella no se movía. Fujitaka abrió la jaula y se acercó a ella para revisar su estado. –Su pulso es muy débil pero aún respira–._ _Gritó con la voz cargada de angustia. –Debemos sacarla de aquí de inmediato–. Se quito su abrigo, cubrió a Sonomi y la levanto entre sus brazos como si llevara a una niña. –Aguanta Sonomi, te ayudaremos–. Dijo en un susurro y besó su frente. _

_No tuvimos problemas en salir se la mansión. Los guardias habían sido derrotados por los hombres de Fujitaka. De allí partimos de inmediato al hospital donde fue llevada a emergencias. Se imaginaran que el ingreso se complicó, casi arrestan a Fujitaka. Tuvimos que inventarnos todo una historia y al final dijimos que la habíamos encontrado así y que criamos que había sido violada. _

–Me imagino que eso que hicieron levanto polvo por todos lados ¿Verdad?–. Más que una pregunta por parte de Eriol era una afirmación. Después de todo el irrumpir en una casa perteneciente a un miembro de una de las 5 Familias Principales era una gran afrenta y más si lo hacían dos de los herederos de familias tan prestigiosas como los Li y los Kinomoto. Shaoran pensó lo mismo pero de momento decidió no preguntar y siguió acariciando la espalda de la castaña para infundirle apoyo.

Ieran sonrió melancólicamente. –Estas en lo correcto Eriol. – Miro a los presentes antes de seguir. –Fukuda se presentó de inmediato ante el Concilio exigiendo que le fuera devuelta su mujer y se castigara a los intrusos que osaron entrar a la fuerza a su casa. Sin embargo, ya el señor Fujimoto había recibido el mensaje que le había dejado Fujitaka y requería ver a su hijo antes de hacer una postura oficial por lo que abandono las instalaciones del Concilio ordenando a Fukuda que aguardara allí y se dirigió al hospital acompañado con su fiel mayordomo Keisuke–. Apareció una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro de Ieran al recordar al señor Kinomoto y vio a Sakura directamente a los ojos. –Tu abuelo era un gran hombre Sakura, espero estés orgullosa de él–. La joven le correspondió la sonrisa y luego asintió. –Recuerdo cuando llego al hospital–.

_Lo vimos entrar por la puerta de la sala de emergencias visiblemente alterado, al ver a Fujitaka se dirigió a él de inmediato y lo interrogó. –Hijo mío ¿Que ha pasado? En tu nota me decías que Sonomi Amamiya tenía problemas y que venias al hospital pero olvidaste mencionar que la habías secuestrado de su hogar–. El hombre se veía ligeramente disgustado al decir aquello. –Fukuda está histérico en las instalaciones del Concilio exigiendo que su esposa sea devuelta y que prácticamente le entregue tu cabeza y la de Hien en bandeja de plata. ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú siempre eres sensato_–_._ _Fujitaka dejo hablar a su padre sin interrumpirlo para luego explicarle lo sucedido._

_Nadeshiko, Hien y yo nos acercamos a ellos. –Padre no nos ha quedado otra opción–. Fujitaka estaba muy serio y se veía indignado, no por el cuestionamiento de su padre sino por la actitud del bastardo de Fukuda. –Ya te lo había mencionado hace unos días. Fukuda ha estado maltratando a Sonomi y…_–

_Fujitaka fue interrumpido –Ya te lo había dicho antes hijo, el Concilio no puede y no debe inmiscuirse en los asuntos de pareja–. Al ver la cara de horror de todos añadió. –Realmente lo siento chicos pero nuestras tradiciones y leyes indican que la potestad de la mujer pasa del padre al esposo y la forma en la que se desenvuelva la relación es algo que aunque parezca atroz sale de los alcances del Concilio–. Fujitaka se molesto de sobremanera. _

–_¡Eso es absurdo!–. Su exclamación nos sorprendió a todos. Su respiración era agitada y sus nudillos se encontraban blancos de ira. –Las mujeres deben tener los mismos derechos que un hombre–. Nunca lo habíamos visto tan indignado, afirmó Ieran. –Es inaudito que en los tiempos modernos aún se les vea como que son una propiedad. Según el Concilio ¿Deben aguantar que sus esposos y/o padres las maltraten física o mentalmente?–. Nadeshiko y yo nos miramos un instante, sintiéndonos orgullosas de él. Hien por su parte asintió mostrándose totalmente de acuerdo con lo expresado por su amigo. –Por Dios, si la mayoría de los países han cambiado sus legislaciones para protegerlas porque el Concilio debería ser diferente. ¿Y si yo tuviera una hermana? ¿Qué pasaría Padre si en vez de ser Sonomi fuera tu hija y mi hermana la que pasara por esto? ¿También dirías que es potestad del esposo?–. En ese instante su indignación era tal que estaba totalmente rojo de la ira–. Estoy seguro que ya lo hubieras matado con tus propias manos. –Respiro profundo– Si el Concilio decide castigarme por mi acción la aceptare pero de ninguna forma permitiré que Sonomi vuelva con ese bastardo. Primero muerto que dejar que esa mujer vuelva a sufrir– Alzo su mano derecha y la llevo a su pecho – Eso padre te lo juro por mi honor–. _

–_Yo estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dice Fujitaka señor Kinomoto. –Afirmó Hien- Y si el Concilio quiere castigarnos que así sea pero ella era nuestra prioridad–. _

–_¿Que le paso a Sonomi para que ustedes chicos hayan llegado a la decisión de sacarla de la casa?_

–_Recibimos una llamada de una mujer de la casa Shimazu comunicándonos que Fukuda había castigado a Sonomi brutalmente, que ella tenía una hemorragia y que si no recibía ayuda seguro moriría desangrada. – Apretó los puños y vio la cara de sorpresa de su padre– No podía dejarla morir. _

–_¿Cómo se encuentra la joven? ¿Va a sobrevivir? – Fujimoto tenía una expresión de preocupación al preguntar. _

–_Aún no sabemos nada de su estado señor Kinomoto– Afirmó Nadeshiko llorando – Pero por favor no le diga a mi padre donde estamos. El apoyara a Fukuda en toda esta situación–._

–Después de hablar con nosotros unos minutos más el señor Kinomoto regreso al Concilio y afirmó ante todos que su hijo había tenido una razón de peso y que él, Hien, Sonomi, Nadeshiko y yo nos presentaríamos en diez días para explicar nuestras acciones. Con esto nos daba tiempo para saber del estado de Sonomi y que ella se recuperara lo suficiente para poder asistir. –Ieren interrumpió su relato para ver por un momento a los chicos. Quizás esa historia nunca debió de ser contada, era tan horrible.

–¿Que le dijeron los médicos del estado de mi mama?– La amatista tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero quería conocer toda la verdad.

_Eran las 2:31 am cuando un medico salió de la sala de emergencia preguntando por los familiares de la paciente Sonomi Amamiya. _

–_Yo soy su hermana, Nadeshiko Amamiya. Por favor dígame ¿Como esta? – Se le notaba sumamente afligida._

_El hombre nos vio unos instantes y luego hablo de forma pausada. –Su hermana se recuperara Señorita Amamiya, llegó en un estado muy delicado presentando una hemorragia interna por lo que tuvimos que operar. Efectivamente fue violada y lamento informarle que ha perdido al niño que esperaba. –_

–¿Mi mamá estaba embarazada?–. Preguntó Tomoyo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. De no ser por ese bastardo tendría un hermano mayor. Nuevamente se sintió indignada y molesta con el tal Fukuda. Deseo tenerlo frente a ella para golpearlo por todo lo que le hizo a su madre.

–Yo pregunte lo mismo– Afirmó Ieran y todavía recuerdo la respuesta del médico…

–_Es correcto señora debió tener unos dos meses. En unos minutos vendrá la policía a tomarles la declaración. Hay evidencias de que su hermana sufrió un abuso prolongado y violento durante varios meses por lo que es política del hospital informar de estos casos a los agentes de la ley–._

Ieran observo a los chicos interrumpiendo su relato. Suspiro. –Todos asentimos no muy convencidos de que hacer. Tendríamos que sacar a Sonomi de allí en cuanto pudiéramos. Lo sucedido se resolvería ante el Concilio y solo allí. Y créanme que esos días fueron bastante complicados–. Suspiro nuevamente. –Sonomi cayó en un estado de depresión profundo. No quería comer, no quería hablar y cuando dormía tenia pesadillas que la hacían despertarse gritando. –El rostro de la mujer se entristeció al recordar el estado de su amiga– Se negó a hablar con los oficiales y por lo tanto no se pudo levantar una denuncia contra su agresor–.

–¿Me imagino que no les explicó tampoco a ustedes lo sucedido?–. Tomoyo se imagino a su madre con casi 30 años menos y aún así no le sorprendió su actitud. Ella nunca decía nada con respecto a si misma, era por eso que el conocer su pasado, y uno tan tormentoso, de boca de su mejor amiga era algo increíble y revelador. Allí entendió a su madre y se reprocho a si misma por la actitud que tuvo con ella después de que se supiera su parentesco con los Amamiya, después de todo cualquiera en su lugar también hubiera querido dejar el pasado enterrado.

–Estas en lo correcto Tomoyo–. Las palabras de Ieran la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. –Ella no quería hablar se notaba muy avergonzada y compungida. Fue Fujitaka quien logro hacerla hablar al final. –Vio a Sakura unos instantes– Tu papa era un gran hombre mi pequeña–. Sakura solo asintió sintiendo orgullosa y culpable a la vez.

–Al salir del hospital quisimos alejarnos del Concilio así que terminamos quedándonos en una casa de campo que nos facilito la familia Hiraguizawa en Kobe. En primer lugar por la delicada salud de Sonomi y en segundo porque Nadeshiko no había vuelto a su casa y si su padre la veía no tendría más opción que acompañarlo y dadas las circunstancias no creíamos que su padre la fuera a recibir con los brazos abiertos– Los chicos asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo con sus suposiciones.

_Nadeshiko y yo nos encontrábamos en el cuarto principal intentando que Sonomi comiera, sin mucho éxito, cuando entro Fujitaka con un rostro serio. –Sonomi debemos hablar–. Su tono era suave pero aún así sonó imperativo. Ahora que lo pienso, algo muy raro en él. _

_Lentamente se acerco, se sentó al costado de la cama en una silla y tomo su mentón haciendo que lo viera a la cara. – Se que estas apenada y dolida–. La vio con dulzura –Y se que todo lo que ha pasado es muy fuerte–. Sonomi empezó a llorar, sin embargo, Fujitaka no la dejó apartar la vista. –Lamento mucho lo del bebe y todo lo que pudiste haber pasado en manos de Fukuda en estos meses. Pero si te hechas a morir entonces de que valió entrar a tu casa sin permiso y sacarte de esa jaula–._

_Ella por fin habló. –De verdad se los agradezco Fujitaka–. Nuevamente vi lágrimas en sus ojos. –Pero debes entender que… oh Dios… Yo nunca quise que supieran nada, el simple hecho de que Sonomi y Nadeshiko me vieran aquel día es vergonzoso y humillante–. Nos dirigió la mirada unos instantes. –Me vieron actuar como una… como una…–_

–_Sanomi tú hiciste lo que creíste mejor para sacarnos de esa casa de locos–. _

_Nadeshiko por fin intervino. –Hermana tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ninguno de nosotros te puede juzgar–. Suspiro con los ojos llorosos– Tú fuiste una víctima del maldito que tenias por esposo.– _

–_Mi bebe… mi bebe–. El llanto le impedía hablar. –El pago por todo esto… yo quiero a mi bebe–._

–Ese día Sonomi lloró en los brazos de Fujitaka durante horas. Él la consoló con palabras de ánimo exhortándola a no darse por vencida, a ser una luchadora y a sobreponerse de todo lo sucedido para así poder iniciar una vida nueva–. Ieran sonrió con melancolía. _–_De no ser por tu padre Sakura_– _La miro fijamente_–_ Ella no se hubiera repuesto. Las palabras de Nadeshiko y las mías no lograron calar tan hondo como las de él–.Tomoyo le dio una mirada agradecida a su hermana. _–_Luego de esa conversación, Sonomi empezó a comer y poco a poco se fue reponiendo. Nos quedamos en Kobe hasta el día de la audiencia_–._

Tal como Fujimoto anuncio nos presentamos ante el Concilio en una sesión extraordinaria. Estaban presentes los Jefes de las 5 Familias nobles junto con sus hijos y algunos representantes venidos de China, incluyendo a Shen Li, ya que Hien también estaba involucrado. Todas esas personas esperaban una explicación. –Ieran mostro nuevamente ira en su mirada–. _Entramos lentamente en la sala y pude ver la cara de Fukuda quien al ver a Sonomi se crispo de ira y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano. Sonomi de inmediato bajo el rostro temerosa. _–Observo a los jóvenes frente a ella que escuchaban el relato atentamente–. Lo que habíamos hecho no tenía precedentes por lo que no sabíamos que iba a pasar_–_.

–Fujitaka tomó la palabra explicando que sus actos se debieron a la necesidad de salvar la vida de Sonomi y describió el estado en el cual la encontramos y lo dicho por el médico. E incluso fueron mostradas fotos de su estado al llegar al hospital las cuales habían sido tomadas por la policía. Todo esto previa autorización de Sonomi ya que una de las cosas que más se quería conservar era su dignidad_–_.

–¿Como tomaron esto en el Concilio? –La pregunta de Shaoran fue reflejo de los pensamientos de los otros cuatro jóvenes de la sala– Que yo recuerde no hay antecedentes de separaciones y/o divorcios en el Concilio Japonés–.

Ieran Sonrió. –Causo una gran conmoción e incluso algunos se horrorizaron . Deben de recordar que debido a lo reducido de la Cámara de los Nobles Japoneses todos están emparentados de alguna forma, así que muchos de los miembros de las familias principales manifestaron su temor de que sus hijas, primas o hermanas estuvieran pasando por el mismo maltrato debido a algún otro Shimazu. El señor Keitaro que había viajado desde Corea al saber las noticias se retiro de la reunión apenado y entristecido negándole el apoyo a su hijo. Los Hiraguizawa, Yamamoto, Kinomoto y las familias Chinas nos apoyaron librándonos de cualquier consecuencia y condenaron las acciones de Fukuda tildándolo de bárbaro e inmoral. –Una mirada encolerizada atravesó el rostro de la mujer– Irónicamente, los únicos que respaldaron a Fukuda fueron los Amamiya.

Ieran e levanto pausadamente y se dirigió a la mesa auxiliar que estaba en el cuarto y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Luego de unos instantes retomo su narrativa. – Tal como dijo Shaoran, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de hacer un divorcio hasta ese momento, ya que eso rompería la unión entre las familias, aunque por otro lado era inconcebible que Sonomi volviera al lado de su esposo–.

–¿Entonces que hicieron? – La amatista quería conocer toda la verdad.

–El señor Hisayishi no nos dejo pensarlo–

–A que te refieres madre–

–Al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control y que no había posibilidades de que Sonomi volviera con Fukuda jugó su última carta que le quedaba y frente a todos anuncio que oficialmente Sonomi quedaba desheredada y estaba expulsada de la Familia Amamiya al ser una deshora para el apellido. Esta acción fue respaldada por Fukuda de inmediato, ya que al retirarse el señor Keitaro el era el representante de los Shimazu–.

–Esos bastardos querían deshacerse del problema ¿Verdad?– Shaoran habló indignado. Como era posible que su propio padre la hubiera condenado a la muerte o a algo peor.

–No entiendo– Tomoyo miro a Shaoran– ¿A qué te refieres?

Eriol la miro con ojos de ternura – Cariño…– Suspiro– En Japón cuando a alguien lo desheredan y lo expulsan de su familia indirectamente también lo expulsan del Concilio. – Al ver el desconcierto de la chica continuo– Te explico. Al desheredar a tu mama y declararla como una deshonra todo aquel que siguiera manteniendo contacto con ella o que incluso le dirigiera la palabra dentro del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón estaba ofendiendo a la Familia Amamiya y por lo tanto se arriesgaba a que esta rompiera todos los acuerdos comerciales y familiares con ellos y para colmo esta se veía obligada a cancelar una retribución económica. Te imaginaras que es por esto que es el castigo más temido por todos en Japón. Una vez desheredado y excluido de tu familia no solo los pierdes a ellos sino a tus amigos y conocidos, nadie se arriesga a ayudarte.–

–En esos casos Tomoyo– intervino Ieran– Las personas se ven atrapadas en todos los sentidos al desheredarte solo tienes derecho a quedarte con la ropa que llevas puesta. Sin familia, amigos, dinero, posesiones, documentos de identidad u apoyo de cualquier tipo lo más seguro es que esa persona se termina suicidando, así que es como sentenciarlo a muerte indirectamente– Tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se mostraron sorprendidas al darse cuenta de que su propio abuelo había dispuesto la muerte a su hija. –En el caso de las mujeres algunas al no tener el valor para suicidarse terminaron vendiéndose en prostíbulos para poder sobrevivir. –

–¿Pero es inaudito si Fukuda fue el que la maltrato, torturo y… y … violo porque es a ella a la que le quitan todo?–. La pregunta de Sakura expreso muy bien las dudas de ella y Tomoyo.

Meiling por fin intervino –Eso sucede porque ella al ser mujer no tenia derechos amiga–. Todos la voltearon a ver. –Justificaron el hecho de que mi tío y el señor Fujitaka hayan entrado a la casa sin permiso y aceptaron que ella no podía vivir con su esposo pero de allí a castigarlo a él por sus actos hay mucha diferencia–.

–Aunque es triste admitirlo, Meiling tiene toda la razón–. Nuevamente el rostro de Ieran se entristeció. – Recuerdo que Nadeshiko al escuchar a su padre empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Al repudiar a su hermana su padre estaba garantizando que no se volvieran a ver y dejaba en un predicamento a Fujitaka ya que si ayudaba a Sonomi los Amamiya romperían el compromiso que lo unía con la mujer que amaba. En ese momento observe a Sonomi.

–_Lo entiendes Ieran. – Lo dijo en un todo suave casi como un susurro. –El hecho de que yo siga con vida pone en un predicamento a mis seres amados. Disculpa las molestias y gracias por todo–. Mis ojos y los de ella se inundaron de lágrimas. Se levanto de su silla y alzo la voz. –Si este es mi destino escojo realizar el Haraki…–_

–_¡NO! – Grito entonces Shen Li. –El Concilio de Hechiceros de China, representado por mi persona te permite vivir en nuestro país y yo personalmente en nombre de la familia Li te declaro como mí protegida por lo que serás recibida en mi casa como una hija más_–_. _

–Vaya, llegamos justo en el momento en que Shen hace su aparición estelar en el relato–. La exclamación de la abuela Li los sorprendió a todos. Al voltear se encontraron a la anciana que venía acompañada de Sonomi, quien se mostraba serena y hasta cierto punto avergonzada. Ella originalmente se planteo en omitir gran parte de la verdad a sus hijas pero después de una charla con Ieran llegaron al acuerdo de decir todo lo ocurrido. Pensaron que ser totalmente sinceras las ayudaría a entenderse e incluso esto también alentara a Sakura a contar su pasado. Las dos mujeres de antemano habían hecho prometer a todos los presentes que no interrogarían a la castaña ni la forzarían a hablar, ya que solo lograrían que se cerrara más. De inmediato Shaoran y Eriol se levantaron para darle sus asientos a las recién llegadas.–

–Hay algo que no entiendo– El castaño vio a su madre unos instantes. –Porque mi abuelo acogió a la Sra. Sonomi. –Al ver la cara de las jóvenes que parecían querer fulminarlo se explico rápidamente. –Me refiero a que acoger a la Sra. Sonomi como una Li debió causar disgusto a varias de las familias principales tanto japonesas como chinas y el era una persona que siempre abogaba por la unidad y la unificación–.

La anciana abuela Li sonrió con dulzura. –Es muy sencillo Shaoran– Afirmó– Tu abuelo acogió a Sonomi como una Li porque yo se lo pedí de regalo de aniversario–. Los cinco jóvenes miraron a la anciana totalmente sorprendidos mientras ella reía al ver sus expresiones. –Tuve la oportunidad de convivir y tratar a Sonomi y Nadeshiko durante su estancia en nuestro país y he de confesar que les tenía un gran aprecio, por eso cuando Ieran me comento lo sucedido a Sonomi me disguste y entristecí de sobremanera. –El rostro de la anciana se ensombreció brevemente– Le hice prometer a Shen, antes de partir a Japón, que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esa niña un volviera a sufrir y como hombre de palabra que era al ver las circunstancias hizo lo correcto.

–¿Y como se tomaron la decisión de mi abuelo? – Meiling pregunto con un gran orgullo.

–Francamente no les gusto mucho– Afirmo Ieran sonriendo–

Sonomi intervino observando a los presentes especialmente a sus hijas. –Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos, lo que hacia Shen Li no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué rescatar a una mujer desheredada? Yo me encontraba totalmente desubicada, solo segundos antes había aceptado mi destino e iba a hacerme el Harakiri y después una de las familias más poderosas de China me adoptaba como a una hija–. Sonrió al recordar la cara de su padre.

–_Debe de estar bromeando– Afirmó Fukuda con un gesto de disgusto– Es que acaso se le acabaron las putas baratas en China y quiere acoger a esta cualquiera de amante?– Su tono despectivo dejo a todos impresionados menos a mí, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo siendo así. _

_Antes de que el señor Shen pudiera hablar nuevamente Hien había desenvainado su espada y atravesado medio salón –Ya has oído a mi padre bastardo. Sonomi estará desde ahora bajo la protección y el cuidado de la familia Li como una Igual. Desde este instante es como una hermana para mí y si vuelves a ofenderla me enfrentare contigo a un duelo y juro que no parare hasta darte muerte_–_. En ese momento me sentí totalmente orgullosa de mis amigos y el amor y la gratitud que sentí hacia Fujitaka, Ieran y Hien se multiplico. _

_Fukuda lo vio entre impresionado y temeroso. Sin embargo, el señor Fujimoto detuvo todo intercambio de palabras al hablar. –Ya es suficiente–. La familia Li ha tomado la decisión de adoptar a Sonomi y ya que ella fue desterrada de este concilio no hay impedimento alguno–. Recuerdo haber visto cierta satisfacción en sus palabras. Lugo sus ojos se oscurecieron_–.

_Me vio a los ojos un momento y lanzo un suspiro. –Sonomi Shimazu colócate de pie–. Una vez que lo hice prosiguió– Es mi deber como líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Japón informarte que desde ahora quedas excluida totalmente del Concilio y que debes abandonar este recinto una vez acabe esta reunión. La única posesión a la que eres merecedora constituye la ropa que llevas puesta._ –_Luego dirigió su mirada a los presentes en la sala . _–_Toda aquella persona que mantenga relación de vista o trato contigo estará ofendiendo directamente a las Familias Amamiya y Shimazu y por lo tanto estas podrán romper las relaciones personales y/o comerciales con los implicados directos siendo merecedores de una compensación económica. Todo lo dicho será registrado en las actas. Doy por concluida esta reunión extraordinaria del Concilio_–_. _

Sonomi los observo a todos aún evocando en su memoria los acontecimientos de aquel día. –Luego de sus palabras se retiro de la sala acompañado de sus dos hijos. Recuerdo que haber intercambiado miradas con Fujitaka en ese momento se veía entristecido pero yo sabía que él no podía hacer nada más. –Suspiro sonoramente y luego continúo– Luego de su salida y siguiendo el protocolo abandonaron la sala los demás miembros de las familias nobles–. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla . –Esa fue la última vez que vi a Nadeshiko frente a frente. Mi hermana estaba bañada en lagrimas e intento acercase a mí para abrazarme pero mi padre se lo impidió y prácticamente la saco a rastras de la sala mientras yo era sujetada por Ieran para que no hiciera una imprudencia– . Observo a su amiga con un gesto de agradecimiento. –El último paso del destierro consistía en que la persona era echada del Concilio de forma poco delicada por lo guardias pero dado a que de momento era una Li estos solo me indicaron que debía retirarme y así abandone la sala junto con Ieran y Hien para dirigirnos de inmediato a aeropuerto y abandonar el país donde había nacido–.

Tras unos instantes de silencio Sonomi reinicio el relato. –Después de lo sucedido en Japón fui recibida en China como una Li y a pesar de estar profundamente agradecida con ellos no podía dejar de llorar y estar deprimida más que todo después de enterarme de que el matrimonio entre Nadeshiko y Fujitaka había sido postergado por mi padre–. Los chicos la miraron interrogantes . –Mi padre decidió postergar el matrimonio alegando de que lo sucedido conmigo lo había avergonzado profundamente y que necesitaba al menos un año para llevar a cabo un evento que reuniría a las principales familias de Asia. – Sonomi suspiro–.

–Fujitaka intento hacer cambiar de opinión a su suegro ya que temía, y no sin razones, por Nadeshiko pero fue imposible conversarlo. El señor Hisayishi amenazó con enviar a su hija a un convento si él seguía insistiendo–. El rostro de Ieran se ensombreció– Para ser franca Nadeshiko cambio mucho en ese año, por culpa de su padre dejo de ser espontanea y alegre, con el único que no cambio fue con Fujitaka. Debido a la adopción de Sonomi no la volví a ver hasta el día de su boda, ya que por mucho que le molestara a los Amamiya éramos una de las familias principales de China por lo que no podían dejar de invitarnos y para colmo fuimos los padrinos–. Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro de Ieran Li al recordar la cara de disgusto de Hisayishi Amamiya al verlos en la boda.

–¿Como conociste a papa? – Tomoyo pregunto tímidamente, ya que era la primera vez que hablaban del pasado de su madre y quería pensar que todo lo que sufrió ella en la adolescencia fue compensado con un esposo amable y bueno en la vida adulta.

Sonomi la vio y sonrió dulcemente. –Lo conocí en China cariño–. Sonrió. –Mi rutina era bastante sencilla en esa época. En las mañanas y hasta las 3:00 pm acostumbraba a ayudar a Ieran con la pequeña Faren o acompañar a la abuela Li a los chequeos médicos u otras diligencias. Luego de eso me alistaba y salía a una librería que me gustaba mucho, allí podía pasar horas leyendo o también me iba a un parque cercano a la mansión Li a disfrutar de mi lectura al aire libre–. Suspiro con nostalgia–. Siempre regresaba a la casa alrededor de las 7:00 pm y me quedaba con Ieran y Faren. Después de la cena charlábamos un rato y luego practicaba con el Shamizen y el Koto, los cuales son instrumentos musicales tradicionales japoneses, hasta que era hora de dormir.

A pesar de que lo que decía Sonomi era información relativamente trivial sus hijas escuchaban cada palabra con total atención. –Una de esas tardes, me encontraba en el parque leyendo un libro que acababa de ser publicado y se me acerco un joven con una sonrisa en su rostro–.

–_Buenas Tardes Señorita– Escuche que decían a no más de un metro de donde estaba sentada. _

_Levante la vista extrañada –Buenas Tardes…sss…– Por un instante no supe con que continuar la frase, el hombre frente a mi era un joven que aparentaba tener mi edad. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos negros que en vez de inspirar miedo como los de Fukuda emanaban calidez y humanidad. Pero ¿Cómo debía calificarlo? ¿Señor? ¿Caballero?_

_El pareció entender mi predicamento y ampliando su sonrisa volvió a hablar. –Por favor no me diga señor, no soy tan viejo–. Su frase aligero el ambiente y yo solo pude sonreír. –Mi nombre es Hanshiro Daidouji_–_. Hizo una pequeña reverencia._

_Yo lo mire un tanto extrañada, ya que nunca había entablado una conversación en el parque. Sin embargo, algo en su sonrisa me inspiro confianza. –Hola Daidouji, mi nombre es Sonomi Li– Hacia ya más de dos años que yo había dejado de ser una Amamiya o una Shimazu por lo que me había presentado con el apellido que llevaba para ese momento. _

_El amplio su sonrisa –¿Puedo tomar asiento? –Yo simplemente asentí algo cohibida. –Te veo amenudeo leyendo en este parque imagino que debes amar la lectura–. _

–_Es correcto, me ayuda a despejarme y a imaginar mundos distintos y fascinantes–. Afirme sonriendo sin saber porque le respondía con sinceridad. Desde que había sucedido lo de Fukuda muy rara vez conversaba con algún hombre a excepción de los miembros de la familia Li. _

–_Paso por este parque de camino a casa después de la universidad y al menos tres veces por semana te consigo aquí–. Su sonrisa amable se amplio– Hoy al pasar me he dado cuenta que estás leyendo El Camino de Hakkaido. ¿No te parece que es excelente? – _

–_¡Vaya que lo es¡ – Afirme emocionada de compartir mi opiniones del libro. Más que todo cuando Kinume se reencuentra con su maestro y se desarrolla el plan para castigar al señor Kira–. _

–_¡Que cruel eres! – Exclamo con una tristeza que en ese momento no sabía que era fingida. –Aún no acabo el libro y me has contado el final– _

_De inmediato me sonroje, yo odiaba que me dijeran los finales de los libros. –Yo… Oh… Lo siento tanto… Pensé que ya lo habías termina…– No continúe hablando ya que su risa hizo que parar en seco mis disculpas. _

–_Lo siento, fue una broma. Lo termina anoche…– El se seguía riendo y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también. _

Sonomi observo a las chicas. –Hanshiro era un hombre fantástico y divertido. Después de conocernos por casi un año me pidió que fuera su novia. Antes de aceptar lo consulte con Ieran y la señora Li–. Le dirigió una mirada a ambas con una mezcla de melancolía y agradecimiento.

–Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlo y de inmediato nos ilusiono la idea de que él fuera quien le devolviera a mi niña su sonrisa–. La anciana miro con inmensa ternura a Sonomi.

–Sin embargo, yo decidí que antes de aceptar le contaría la verdad de mi pasado–. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Pero igual que en esta ocasión no fui capaz de hacerlo–. Suspiro– Fue por eso que Ieran habló con él y le dijo todo. Yo temía tanto que me rechazara después de escuchar lo sucedido–.

–Pero la actitud de él fue la contraria–. Intervino Ieran –El me dijo que amaba intensamente a Sonomi y que su pasado solo le demostraba que ella merecía un hombre que la quisiera y que le pudiera demostrar que la vida era hermosa–. Ieran dejó escapar una lágrima. –Me sentí tan alegre ese día–.

–Tras esa conversación iniciamos nuestro noviazgo–. Sonomi sonrió al igual que sus hijas. –Casi dos años después él termino sus estudios y le ofrecieron un trabajo en la sucursal de Londres de empresa multinacional de juguetes. Tras conversarlo mucho decidimos casarnos e iniciar nuestra nueva vida en Londres. Solicitamos al Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente nos diera permiso para vivir en el país y la bendición de la familia Li.

–Nosotros estuvimos encantados con la idea. El tiempo que vivo Sonomi con nosotros solo aumento el cariño que le teníamos, para mí es como otra hija–. Mai Li recibió una mirada de agradecimiento de Sonomi por sus palabras.

La pelirroja miro a Tomoyo– Nuestro primer apartamento fue el regalo de bodas de los Li y después de establecernos inicie una carrera universitaria con el objetivo de apoyar a Hanshiro en su ambicioso proyecto de tener el imperio de **Juguetes Daidouji**–. Sonrió maternalmente. –Unos años después, la vida me dio una de mis alegrías más grande regalándome a mi primera hija–. Tomoyo lloró al oír esas palabras. Sonomi se entristeció–. Como recordaras, tu papa murió en un accidente de auto cuando apenas tenias 12 años Tommy pero quiero que sepas que él te amo con todo su ser y que su mayor alegría era saber que eras feliz–. Tomoyo se levanto de su silla y fue a abrazar a su madre quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. –Lamento todo lo que dije en el hospital, no debí haberte juzgado–.

Sonomi abrazo a su hija nuevamente. –No pasa nada cariño, se que debí decírtelo antes pero eras muy joven para entender todo lo sucedido y para mí nunca fue fácil hablar de esta parte de mi pasado –. Beso la frente de su hija y con sus pulgares limpio sus mejillas.

Sakura sentía una mezcla de sentimientos muy grande. Por un lado, deseo levantarse de la silla y abrazar también a esa mujer que se había ganado a pulso con ella el titulo de madre. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía indigna de abrazarla debido a como la había tratado en el hospital. Y por otro lado, la historia había llegado al final y eso significaba que estaba próxima la pregunta que tanto temía. En cualquier momento ella saldría a relucir en la historia. Y ¿Que diría entonces? Sería capaz de confesar que era una asesina. Quería saber cuando Sonomi se dio cuenta de que eran familia biológica pero temía que le exigieran saber que paso. Por mucho que soñara con esa noche a diario jamás había sido capaz de contar lo ocurrido.

Era el momento de saber la otra historia. Shaoran se encontraba intranquilo, quería escuchar el pasado de la flor de Cerezo pero temía preguntar. En el hospital ella había dejado en claro que no quería que le hicieran preguntas sobre la muerte de Touya y el Señor Kinomoto y todo parecía indicar que seguía renuente. Era frustrante para el desear intensamente conocer la verdad y al mismo tiempo no querer hacer la pregunta por miedo a que la castaña intentara huir como en el parque.

En la sala reino un silencio sepulcral en ese instante. Todos querían saber pero ninguno quería preguntar. Por fin fue la Anciana Señora Li quien preguntó. –Querida Sonomi ¿Cómo es que terminaste adoptando a la pequeña Sakura?–. A pesar de que la anciana había pasado un largo rato con Sonomi no le había interrogado sobre el asunto, se dedico a consolarla y tranquilizarla únicamente. De tal modo que no sabía que ese era un tema complicado de abordar.

Sonomi de inmediato miro a Sakura y noto que ésta apretaba sus manos hasta el punto de clavarse las uñas en la palma y se ponía pálida. La pelirroja dudo unos instantes y luego suspiro sonoramente. –Realmente no es una historia muy complicada. –Volvió a mirar a la joven y luego a Tomoyo no muy segura de continuar.

–Yo siempre quise conocer Japón, era el lugar de nacimiento de mis padres y quería aprender más de mi origen. –La joven intercambio otra mirada con su madre y continúo. –Es por eso que para mi cumpleaños número 15 le pedí a mama que me llevara a conocerlo–.

–Francamente la idea no me gusto mucho que digamos– Dijo Sonomi con sinceridad– Yo estaba exiliada del Concilio no de Japón pero aún así no había vuelto a pisar mi país natal–. Suspiró– Pero Tomoyo lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que accedí. Me comunique con Fujitaka y le solicite el permiso para ir con Tomoyo un par de semanas a Tokio. –Una sonrisa ilumino su cara al habar de su amigo– Él se mostro encantado con la idea e incluso me planteo la posibilidad de que nos encontráramos con Nadeshiko y los niños a escondidas–. Sakura levanto el rostro sorprendida. Eso significaba que estuvo a punto de conocer a Sonomi y Tomoyo Daidouji como su tía y su prima respectivamente–. Sin embargo, yo preferí no hacerlo ya que tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones a nuestros hijos–. Suspiro entristecida pensando que había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que tuvo de conocer a su sobrino mayor: Touya.

–Para el 22 de Septiembre solo nos quedaban tres días en Japón– Shaoran y Eriol miraron a Tomoyo en lo que pronuncio esas palabras. Ella misma les había dicho que ese día había conocido a Sakura. Los otros también se encontraban expectantes ya que era la fecha de la muerte de los integrantes de la familia Kinomoto. La joven dudo nuevamente al ver a Sakura tan pálida y se dio cuenta que temblaba ligeramente–. Yo le pedí a mama que me llevara a un festival que se realizaría en el templo Meiji Jingū. No me quise ir hasta que se termino la obra de teatro por lo que abandonamos el templo cerca de las 2:00 am–. Se volvió para ver nuevamente a su hermana, ella la miraba pero sus ojos parecían más opacos que de costumbre. Continúo lentamente. – Era tarde y estaba oscuro, habíamos dejado el carro a unas calles de distancia así que nos dispusimos a ir hasta allá cuando al pasar por frente a un callejón vi…– Se detuvo bruscamente considerando si debía continuar o no.

–Allí encontramos a Sakura. Ella estaba herida y muy débil así que la llevamos con un doctor amigo de Hanshiro. El curo sus heridas más preocupantes y luego de eso las tres salimos del país rumbo a Inglaterra–. La mujer resumió la historia de forma tajante. Sonomi se acerco a Sakura y coloco su mano por encima de sus hombros mientras la atraía a su pecho. Sakura por fin reaccionó pero en vez de rechazar su contacto como todos esperaban clavo su rostro en el pecho de Sonomi y comenzó a llorar. La imagen desarmo a los presentes. Observó a su hija mayor decidida a dejar los secretos atrás, al menos los de ella. –Tomoyo cariño, tu no viste a Sakura en el callejón. –La amatista vio a su madre extrañada por su afirmación–. Percibiste su presencia sin darte cuenta–. Su expresión cambia al asombro. –De haber crecido juntas, como primas, ustedes hubieran sido las mejores amigas, las dos poseen un lazo que las une y que es el mismo que compartimos Nadeshiko, Ieran y yo–.

–Pero no puede ser– Exclamo la amatista un tanto incrédula–.

–Pero lo es cariño. Mostraste dotes mágicos desde muy pequeña y tu sentido de la percepción era bastante agudo ya a los 5 años. Es por eso que tu padre y yo le pedimos al Concilio de Hechiceros de Occidente que bloquearan tus poderes y los míos por completo. –Todos estaban sorprendidos en especial Eriol. –Por eso a nuestro lado es imposible leer presencias mágicas al menos que la persona este planamente consciente de que la persona en cuestión posee poderes–. "Así que eso era lo que pasaba" pensó para sí mismo Shaoran. Por eso no habían percibido la presencia de su madre, su abuela o los ninjas enemigos. La percepción de los poderes había sido bloqueada.

–¿Pero porque nunca me lo dijiste?– Pregunto dolida Tomoyo.

A pesar de estar escuchando todo la castaña siguió llorando en el regazo de Sonomi mientras esta enfrentaba a su hija mayor. –Pensaba decírtelo cuando cumplieras 18, desde hacía años tu padre y yo habíamos decidido que para esa fecha te contaríamos toda la verdad… Pero al conseguir a Sakura y enterarme de quien era no pude seguir ese plan. No podía revelarte la verdad mientras ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su pasado. ¿Cómo me aparecía en su cuarto y le decía que no era su madre adoptiva sino su tía y tú eras su prima? –.

Tomoyo entendió la lógica del pensamiento de su madre pero aún así se sentía herida por el hecho de que le hubiera ocultado tantas cosas. – ¿Cuando lo supiste? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que Sakura era una Kinomoto? –La pregunta era de interés colectivo y todos querían saber la respuesta.

Vio a la chica con ojos cristalinos– Ieran me había avisado lo ocurrido en Japón a Touya y Fujitaka y eso me había devastado. Intente comunicarme con Nadeshiko pero fue imposible, según supe después había entrado en una profunda depresión e intento suicidarse en dos ocasiones. Sakura ahogo un grito de la impresión, puesto que su madre siempre se comportaba de una manera fría, al menos con ella. –Sakura tiene una marca de nacimiento en el brazo derecho junto en la muñeca que es herencia Kinomoto–. Todos la miraron sin saber que decir y la castaña por fin levanto su rostro del pecho de la mujer con una cara de sorpresa. –Me di cuenta de la marca después de que le quitaran el yeso. Además, sus ojos son exactamente iguales a los de Nadeshiko. Incluso su nombre, su cumpleaños y la fecha que apareció en nuestra vida coincidían con los de mi sobrina en Japón–. Sonrió pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza– Yo no sabía que pensar. –Sus ojos dejaron salir las lágrimas que contenían lo que trasmitía la angustia de aquel momento de su vida. –Al ver la marca y sus ojos pude ver a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka, pero era ilógico–. Negó un par de veces– Me habían dicho que mis dos sobrinos habían muerto, así que era imposible estar ante Sakura Kinomoto–. Miro a su hija a los ojos y luego a los demás en la sala. –No me podía quitar de la cabeza que era imposible que solo era una coincidencia. Luego recordé las palabras sabias de Shen Li: "No existen las coincidencias solo no inevitable". Concentre toda mi energía en el aura de Sakura y pude percibir muy débilmente rastro de poderes mágicos–. Observo a la esmeralda unos instantes y luego la abrazó. –Allí supe que la pequeña que había rescatado era mi sobrina y me prometí protegerla como su madre y padre me protegieron a mí–. Sakura correspondió su abrazo sintiéndose protegida y amada.

–Pero es que acaso no entiendes el peso que tuvo tu decisión– Shaoran se levanto visiblemente molesto. –No tenias derecho a decidir si ella debía volver o no.

–Sonomi lo miro con una mezcla de entendimiento e ira– Cuando me fue posible le conté la verdad a Nadeshiko y ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo de que si Sakura se quería quedar en Londres con otra identidad podía hacerlo. –Observo a Ieren imaginándose que quizás ella se sentiría herida porque no le conto la verdad pero sus ojos le trasmitieron que no era así y que la comprendía–. Mi único deseo era protegerla y si ella no quería volver estaba en su derecho. ¿O es que acaso tu si tenias derecho a decidir por ella?. –La mujer pregunto desafiante.

–Ella es la heredera viva de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Es la única descendiente directa del clan más poderoso de Japón–. El chico agitaba la mano molesto y arrastraba las palabras tratando de contener la ira que sentía hacia Sonomi. Ningún otro de los presente quiso intervenir. –¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ella puede parar la Guerra… Ella es…–

–No soy nadie, Shaoran Li… No soy la persona de la que hablas. Soy Sakura Dsidouji. Hija y hermana de Sonomi y Tomoyo Daidouji y tú no eres quien para criticar ni mis acciones ni las de mi madre–. La chica se levanto violentamente del regazo de Sonomi y lo observo con frialdad. –Quien te crees que eres para hablar de mí como si no estuviera en la habitación y tuviera conciencia. Ya te lo dije el Jefe del Clan Kinomoto es Fujita… y nunca regresaré–. Le dio una cachetada al chico y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Shaoran la intento perseguir pero fue detenido por Tomoyo. –Es que acaso eres imbécil como se te ocurre forzar las cosas y decir idioteces cuando esta tan vulnerable–.

El chico iba a decir algo pero fue detenido por Sonomi –Debes dejarla sola en estos momentos. Ella ha sufrido mucho y no es conveniente presionarla. Hablare con ella en lo que este calmada–. Y haciendo una reverencia a los presentes abandono la habitación para buscar a su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola. Primero que nada quiero decirles que no pienso abandonar este fic sin terminar. Como ven por fin actualice el capitulo 7 y además, reedite los anteriores. Les recomiendo que lean la historia desde el principio para que le encuentren sentido ya que modifique algunos datos relevantes durante la reedición. No les voy a prometer que en una semana volveré a actualizar porque es mentira pero si espero hacerlo a más tardar en un mes.

Como se los había ofrecido esta vez sí les relate el pasado se Sonomi. Reconozco que es algo fuerte pero también les adelanto que es relevante en la trama del fic y que Fukuda y ella se verán las caras en un futuro. Ya deje salir a la luz que Tomoyo tiene poderes y me gustaría saber que esperan que esta chica pueda hacer o que arma creen que le pondré a usar (Espada, Arco, Shuriken… etc). Además, ya respondí el porque la falta de percepción de los muchachos y como Sonomi se entero de que Sakura era su Sobrina. La aparición de la matriarca Mai Li tampoco fue fortuita pronto representara un papel importante. Sakura sigue sin revelar su pasado ¿Creen que lo haga pronto?... Supongo que los dejare con la duda.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les pareció el capitulo. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Interesante? ¿Largo? Adicionalmente, me disculpo si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de redacción.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora

**CCH**


End file.
